enamorada de mi profesor
by yamihathor1
Summary: es correcto enamorarse de tu profesor? en especial cuando hay tantos obstáculos en tu camino
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

—¿Qué coño estás mirando? -me saludó Mei.

El año escolar ya se me estaba haciendo largo, y eso que ni siquiera había empezado la primera clase del curso.

—¡Eh!, ¡Te estoy hablando a ti imbécil! -siguió, esta vez acercándose un poco más a mí.

Iba escoltada por su grupito de 'amigas' lameculos que la seguían a todos lados, con la esperanza de que algún día, con suerte, llegasen a tener un 10% de su popularidad. Mei era la típica chica guapa y sexy, con muchos pretendientes, seguida por un grupo de chicas menos guapas y menos sexys, con muchos menos pretendientes. Lo único que me reconfortaba era saber que bajo aquellas melenas chamuscadas, por el reiterado uso de las plancha, no había más que un cerebro del tamaño de un guisante, seco.

—No pienses que este curso te vas a escapar. Me voy a cebar contigo.

El año pasado me jodiste a saco y este año vas a preferir estar muerta.

Me di cuenta que el verano no le había sentado muy bien y seguía acordándose del desagradable percance del año anterior. Cada vez que había

intentado explicarle la versión de los hechos calmadamente, aquello acababa peor que el rosario de la aurora. No había manera de hacerle entender que yo no tenía la culpa de que el chico nuevo (y guapo) que había venido el curso anterior hubiese estado interesado en mí, la cual cosa no duró ni un par de días, sin ni siquiera llegarnos a rozar las manos. Los chicos no eran mi punto fuerte, pero el reducido cerebro de Mei no conseguía procesar nada de eso. Mi experiencia con el sexo masculino, desde bien pequeña, había sido horrible, y desde entonces había aprendido que dejar que un hombre esté cerca es receta perfecta para sufrir.

—¡Te voy a estar vigilando, niñita!

Y si su frase maestra no hubiese sido suficiente, decidió empujarme, con tan mala suerte que al caer me di con un bordillo en la ceja. Sentí un dolor agudo y un pitido en los oídos mientras intentaba levantarme del suelo. Tanto Mei como sus sumisas se disiparon rápidamente. La sangre me goteaba por los dedos después de inspeccionar la zona afectada. El dolor me rebotaba por toda la cabeza, igual que la risa aguda y odiosa de Mei.

No me gustaba odiar a nadie por muy malos que hubiesen sido conmigo, pero Mei estaba empezando a acercarse peligrosamente a la

línea divisoria.

—Touko White Monochroma -me llamaron por megafonía.

Así era como nos llamaban uno a uno para distribuirnos según las diferentes clases. Empezaban por los más pequeños que iniciaban la E.S.O., y acababan por los de segundo de bachillerato. Todos esperábamos pacientemente (menos Mei, que prefería divertirse conmigo) a que dijeran nuestro nombre.

Me acerqué a la entrada intentando ocultar la herida, pero fue en vano.

Aunque no parecía muy profunda, empezaba a ser aparatosa por la sangre que seguía cayéndome por la cara. Cuando me acerqué a Juniper, la conserje, que como cada año era la encargada de llamarnos uno a uno, se le escapó un grito de horror que resonó por todo el patio gracias a la ampliación del micrófono.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? -me preguntó con cara de susto.

—Me he tropezado, pero no es nada. Ya se me curará -le dije intentando esquivarla para entrar lo antes posible, ya que todos miraban intrigados después del exagerado aullido con el que casi nos deja sordos.

—¡Qué horror, te podrías haber saltado un ojo!. Ves a la enfermería que allí te curarán.

Me costó no reír ante tal expresión, que combinaba algo así como susto, asombro y dolor. Sin duda, Juniper podría haberle hecho creer a cualquiera que mi herida le dolía más a ella que a mí. Juniper siempre me había recordado a las típicas matronas alemanas que alguna vez había visto en anuncios de cerveza. Desprendía maternidad por cada poro de su piel, pero a la vez, su gran tamaño, imponía respeto. De cualquier modo, siempre que la veía, me entraban ganas de darle un abrazo.

—De verdad que no es nada -le insistí sabiendo ya de antemano que perdía el tiempo intentando incumplir una de sus órdenes.

De repente cambió su expresión. Ésta ya me daba un poco más de miedo. Estaba claro que no tenía opción, tenía que ir a la enfermería sí o sí.

Daba gusto ver los pasillos tan tranquilos y despejados. Todo el mundo estaba en sus clases con sus tutores que les explicaban cómo iría el curso. Yo no podía evitar sentir pena por los más jóvenes, los que acababan de venir de primaria, por esa ilusión e inocencia que pronto desaparecería aterrizando de lleno en la cruda realidad de la vida casi adulta. Yo misma había tenido esa ilusión. Recuerdo claramente la noche antes de empezar primero de la E.S.O.,

No pude apenas dormir. Ni siquiera cuando era la noche de Reyes recuerdo haber estado tan nerviosa y emocionada como aquella noche. No podía parar de pensar en cómo sería el edificio, los profesores y los alumnos nuevos.

Tenía muchas ganas de estrenar la mochila y unos lápices preciosos que mi madre me había comprado. Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer, pero de lo que más me acuerdo es del beso que me dio mi madre antes de entrar en el colegio. Que poco sabía yo lo mucho que iba a cambiar mi vida esa misma noche cuando regresé ilusionada de mi primer día de clase.

Cuando llegué a la enfermería, no había nadie. Me senté en una de las sillas delante de la sala de profesores por si pasaba alguien. La herida me seguía sangrando, y podía sentir el corazón latiendo con fuerza justo donde estaba el corte. Todo seguía igual. Seis años en aquel lugar y nada había cambiado. Seguro que Juniper no había pensado que no habría nadie en enfermería, ya que todos estaban ocupados distribuyendo a los alumnos en las aulas. Vamos, que lo mismo hubiera dado desangrarme en clase, que en enfermería.

El sol entraba con fuerza por una de las ventanas y me daba en la espalda. Era agradable sentir aquel calorcito que se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo. Miré por la ventana. Nada especial. Un pueblo de lo más común, con poca gente y poca actividad. Tenía su gracia porque estaba rodeado de campos y bosques, pero el pueblo en sí era bastante feo. Me fijé en unas grandes nubes cumulonimbos que se acercaban amenazantes a lo lejos. Eran bien negras, y se acercaban con rapidez, incluso me pareció ver un rayo a lo lejos. Con un poco de suerte, para rematar el día, acabaría lloviendo y tendría que caminar bajo la lluvia sin paraguas durante cuarenta minutos hasta llegar a casa.

Pero de repente, cualquier calamidad que pudiese sufrir dejó de tener importancia. Me quedé sin respiración, como si alguien me hubiese golpeado en el estómago. Un hombre alto, fuerte y extremadamente guapo, salió de la sala de profesores. Desprendía una elegancia que hacía imposible no fijarse en él. Nunca había visto un hombre así, y menos tan cerca de mí.

—Hola -me saludó desvelando una voz que parecía música para mis oídos.

Casi me desmayo.

—Hola -contesté, con tan mala suerte que me salió un gallo.

Entre el calor que me había entrado por la vergüenza del gallo, el calor del sol en la espalda y ese nuevo y desconocido calor que me recorría todo el cuerpo, el ambiente estaba empezando a caldearse.

Aquel increíble hombre estaba ocupado cogiendo papeles en secretaría, la cual cosa me proporcionaba una perfecta visión desde mi posición. Cuando salió, me volvió a mirar y se fijó en mi herida. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de sus preciosos ojos entre verdes y algo grises. Eran los más bonitos que había visto jamás. Además, iba muy bien vestido, con unos tejanos un poco apretados y una camisa azul de cuadros que le resaltaba aun más esa interesante mirada.

—¿Estás bien? -me preguntó preocupado.

—Sí.

Intenté responder lo más normal posible aun sabiendo que no me sentía nada normal. Era como si me hubiesen quitado la capacidad de pensar con claridad, como si no pudiese evitar quedarme embobada mientras le miraba.

—Estás sangrando -dijo apuntando a mi ceja.

—Sí, no es nada. Juniper no me ha dejado ir a clase porque quiere que me lo curen. Es imposible decirle que no, así que aquí estoy, esperando a que venga alguien.

—Es un buen corte, la verdad. Por lo menos necesitarás un punto de tirita. Así dejará de sangrar. ¿Quieres que te lo ponga yo? -me preguntó.

¡Sí quiero! Pensé.

—No te preocupes, ahora vendrá alguien -le agradecí mientras me odiaba por no aceptar.

—A ver si de tanto esperar te acabas desangrando -me advirtió divertido. - Te lo curo yo y ya está. No te voy a dejar aquí perdiendo sangre.

Sonrió, y no sé si era ya el calor, el dolor, la tensión o aquella sonrisa, pero yo estaba a punto de infarto.

—Vale, a ver dónde está el botiquín -dijo mientras entraba en la enfermería y buscaba en un armario.

Me di cuenta de que tenía un acento especial que lo hacía aún más irresistible, si eso era posible. No sabía bien dónde situarlo. No sonaba al de la región de Kanto ni al de Hoenn , y era muy sutil. Sólo se le apreciaba en algunas letras, pero era más que suficiente para hacerle pasar la línea de increíblemente irresistible. ¿Desde cuándo había un profesor tan guapo en el instituto, y yo sin enterarme?

Tenía que respirar. No podía comportarme como una idiota. Menos mal que se había nublado y el sol ya no me daba en la espalda, pero aun así me notaba las mejillas ardiendo. Seguro que las tenía bien coloradas.

—Aquí está -dijo cuando encontró el botiquín. -Voy a desinfectar la herida primero y luego te pondré la tirita de punto.

—Esta bien.

Se acercó y puso el botiquín en frente mía, en una las mesas que había en la sala. Yo seguía con ese extraño nerviosismo, como si tuviese calambres en el estómago. Podía oírme el corazón latir en el pecho con fuerza.

—Puede que te arda un poquito -me dijo acabando de echar un líquido desinfectante a un trocito de gasa que había preparado cuidadosamente.

Era realmente guapo. Sin duda el hombre más guapo que yo jamás había visto. Desde esa distancia, los ojos se le veían aun más bonitos. Eran preciosos, como un día tranquilo de verano.

Noté el contacto de la gasa en la herida, y no sé si fue porque él me estaba casi tocando o que el escozor era mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginé, pero el calor era algo sobrenatural. Era como estar en una sauna. Estaba tan cerca de mí que seguro que podía ver como cada poro de mi piel empezaba a segregar sudor, pero yo tenía que hacerme la fuerte. No podía mostrarle que por un poco de desinfectante me estaban entrando ganas de llorar. Aguanté como una campeona… pero como no parase pronto me sería difícil no soltar una lagrimilla.

—¿Pica mucho? -me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

—No -mentí lo mejor que pude.

—Ya casi está. Ahora te pondré el punto.

—si -y sonreí intentando no parecer tontita.

Me fijé en sus manos mientras tiraba la gasa y cogía la tirita de punto.

Eran grandes y fuertes, varoniles pero delicadas a la vez.

—Es que es un buen corte. ¿Cómo te lo has hecho? -me preguntó intrigado.

—Me he tropezado en el patio.

—Pues sí que has caído mal, ¿no?

Algo en su mirada me decía que no acababa de creerse lo que acababa de contarle.

—Sí… no he empezado el día con buen pie -contesté.

—Nunca mejor dicho -completó sonriendo.

Yo también sonreí ensimismada por aquella preciosa sonrisa que desvelaba unos perfectos dientes blancos. Se acercó a mí para ponerme el punto y entonces algo extraño ocurrió. Me miró directamente a los ojos y hubo una rara conexión. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, y aunque tan sólo fueron segundos, es todo lo que bastó para que una extraña sensación se apoderase de mi corazón. Él se dio cuenta e intentó disimular un poco, pero sus mejillas, unos tonos más rojizas, me hicieron ver que él también lo había notado.

—Pues ya está. Ahora seguro que no te desangras, aparte de que vuelvas a tropezar, claro -y volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez un poco más tímido.

—Muchas gracias. Espero que no te haya hecho ir tarde.

Dejó el botiquín y volvió a coger sus cosas. Nos pusimos a caminar hacia el pasillo para ir a las clases.

—No te preocupes. Tengo a los de segundo de bachillerato así que eran los últimos en entrar.

—¿Qué bachillerato tienes? -le pregunte deseando con todas mis fuerzas que fuese mi tutor.

Como fuese mi tutor ya me daba algo seguro.

—Segundo A -me dijo

Tuve que reprimir un grito de felicidad. Estuve a punto de saltar y todo.

—¡Pues eres mi tutor! -le dije intentando que cada una de mis palabras sonaran de manera desinteresada, pero no funcionó.

Ya habíamos llegado a la puerta. Miré por una ventana del pasillo. Me sorprendió la oscuridad de fuera. Las nubes estaban justo encima nuestra, y parecía que no tardaría mucho en llover. Abrió la puerta, y el inicial alboroto fue mermando. Mei me lanzó una intensa mirada de odio cuando me vio entrar, pero pronto aquel odio pasó a segundo plano al darse cuenta de lo guapo que era el hombre que acababa de entrar en clase. La verdad es que no era la única que se había dado cuenta. Todas las chicas habían rápidamente bajado los escotes, ya de por sí exagerados. Hasta los chicos se habían quedado impresionados. No sé por qué razón, pero no me gustaba nada que las chicas le miraran de ese modo.

Encontré un pupitre libre en la segunda fila justo al lado de la ventana.

Él se dirigió hacia la mesa del profesor y ordenó un poco sus cosas. Cogió un rotulador y se dirigió a la pizarra. El tiempo de la espera había sido suficiente para que los chicos más creativos de la clase llenasen la pizarra de penes dibujados en diferentes situaciones. Tenían su gracia, pero no dejaba de demostrar el nivel de madurez de cada uno de ellos. Miró la pizarra un rato y se giró hacia la clase. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio.

—Veo que hay mucho talento en esta clase -y se rió para asombro de todos.

Nadie se esperaba esa reacción. Era el primer profesor en toda la escuela que se había encontrado con una pizarra repleta de penes y que no los había reprendido.

—Éste es el mejor -dijo apuntando a uno que tenía un sombrero de mariachi y aguantaba unas maracas, -pero sintiéndolo mucho tengo que borrar un trocito para escribir.

Cogió el borrador y empezó a borrar por el centro, con lo cual el graciosillo de la clase soltó un 'no' dolorido con lo que la clase contestó con risas. Cogió el rotulador y escribió su nombre con una letra preciosa. "Natural Harmonia Gropius".

—Me llamo Natural Harmonia Gropius y este año seré vuestro tutor. Es mi primer año aquí, así que quiero que sea una buena experiencia tanto para vosotros como para mí. Quiero que sea un año divertido, y me gustaría que me traten más como a un amigo que como a un profesor. Estoy aquí para ayudarlos, así que cualquier problema que tengan me lo dicen y lo resolveremos

Se acercó a su mesa y sacó un montón de papeles de una maleta de cuero vieja parecida a las que salen en las películas de Indiana Jones. Se fue acercando a cada mesa repartiendo los papeles.

—Aquí tienen los horarios. Detrás tienen las vacaciones y las semanas de exámenes. Como pueden ver, nuestra tutoría son los jueves por la tarde, y me tendan también como profesor de historia del arte.

Llegó a mi mesa y dejó el papel. Se quedó parado un segundo delante de mí. Miré hacia arriba y me crucé directamente con su mirada. Me volvieron a dar los calambres en el estómago. Miré rápidamente por la ventana al cielo negro intentando disimular mis mejillas al rojo vivo. ¡Ni en verano pasaba yo tanto calor!. De reojo pude ver como sonreía disimuladamente y seguía repartiendo. Cuando acabó volvió a su escritorio.

—Y esto es todo. Ah, por cierto, ya saben que cualquier teléfono móvil que yo tenga la mala suerte de escuchar será confiscado hasta final de curso.

Son reglas del centro, así que asegúrense de ponerlo en silencio antes de entrar. Yo intentaré que las clases sean amenas, pero por favor os pido que esten atentos. Todos lo pasaremos bien si estan atentos en mis clases. Y no quiero parecer duro, pero para estar distraídos y distraer a los demás, mejor quedaros en casa.

De repente un trueno rompió el hechizo de la voz de Natural, haciendo que todo el mundo se sobresaltara. La luz se apagó unos instantes, pero volvió a encenderse.

—Y que sepan que esto lo tenía planeado -dijo refiriéndose al rayo, haciendo que la clase riera. -Así que si no hay ninguna pregunta nos vemos mañana para empezar con nuestra primera clase de historia del arte.

Justo en aquel momento sonó la sirena. Todo el mundo se levantó y fue saliendo de clase. Recogí mis cosas y también salí, pero antes pude ver como Mei y su grupito de lameculos se habían acercado a Natural y le hacían alguna pregunta que no llegué a escuchar, empleando poses más bien no correctas. Ver a Mei cerca de Natural me hacía hervir la sangre. Mientras me dirigía a la salida apreté los dientes tan fuerte que los podía oír rechinar.

¿Cómo era posible que Natural provocara ese efecto en mí? Me ponía a recordar su mirada, su voz, su olor… y me parecía perder la cabeza. No podía parar de pensar en él.

Tenía que concentrarme, no podía dejarme llevar por la locura. Siempre había sido muy correcta y eso no iba a cambiar. Que me gustase Natural no quería decir nada. Además, yo ya tenía asumido que acabaría mis días sola, con un montón de gatos y comiendo chocolate constantemente.

Cuando llegué a la salida impulsada por la marea de alumnos desesperados por salir (cualquiera diría que tan sólo era el primer día de clase), comprobé que estaba lloviendo a cántaros. No me quedaba más opción que ponerme chorreando, ya que como buena previsora que soy, me había olvidado de coger el paraguas. Si por lo menos pudiera decir que caían cuatro gotas, pero es que aquello realmente parecía el diluvio universal. No tenía a nadie que pudiese venir a buscarme. Hacía dos años que vivía sola, pero eso no lo sabían los servicios sociales, que pensaban que aún seguía viviendo con el cabrón de mi tío. Mi madre llevaba casi seis años ingresada en el hospital en coma. La noche de mi primer día en el instituto, fue la última que vería a mi madre 'viva', y por suerte, también fue la última que vería a mi padre. Me hubiese gustado poder decir que tenía la opción del transporte público, pero no era el caso. Tal vez en el siguiente pueblo… porque en el mío, por no haber no había ni semáforos, entre muchas otras cosas.

La marabunta ya me tenía bajo el agua. Cuando uno queda atrapado en la avalancha, no hay quien escape. No sirve de nada intentar salir, puede incluso ser peligroso. No hay nada tan determinado como un grupo de estudiantes de ESO y Bachillerato intentando salir por una estrecha puerta a la vez.

Las gotas eran frías, y el fuerte viento que se había levantado pronto me calaría hasta los huesos, así que sin más remedio, me puse a caminar. Cuando hacía tanto viento me daba apuro caminar bajo los balcones. Con mi suerte, seguro que a alguna de las macetas se le ocurría aterrizar en mi cabeza.

Además, las calles eran de adoquines, y se convertían en una pista de hielo cuando estaban mojados, así que mis posibilidades de llegar a casa sana y salva eran escasas.

A los pocos segundos oí un claxon. Me giré instintivamente sin parar de caminar. Vi a Mei saludarme con una maléfica sonrisa desde un Audi A 'tropecientos' al lado de su madre, todavía más pija que ella. No contesté. Seguí caminando intentando no pensar en los temblores que sacudían mi cuerpo para combatir el frío que sentía en cada centímetro de mi piel. Ni treinta segundos habían pasado cuando volví a escuchar un claxon. Esta vez no me iba a girar, no le daría esa satisfacción. Volvió a pitar. Me estaba empezando a cabrear. Por lo menos eso me servía para entrar un poco en calor. Volvió a pitar. Me giré con la expresión más enfadada que pude conseguir, dispuesta a fulminar a Mei con la mirada, pero no era Mei.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Se me aceleró el corazón. Pude ver como Natural me hacía gestos desde un todoterreno algo antiguo. Me paré y él bajó la ventanilla.

—Sube que te llevo.

—No, gracias. Mi casa está muy lejos -respondí un poco nerviosa.

—Pues con más razón. Vas a pillar la gripe.

—De verdad, muchas gracias, pero ya voy caminando. No quiero molestar.

—No me molesta, si soy yo quien te lo ha ofrecido -me dijo sonriendo.

Me quedé un momento dudando sin saber qué hacer. Tenía la posibilidad de subirme en el coche del hombre más guapo del mundo y ahí estaba yo, dudando. También tenía que pensar con sangre fría (lo cual no era difícil ya que pronto llegaría a la hipotermia). ¿Y si era un asesino en serie?

Era un poco imprudente subirse al coche de un desconocido, aunque desconocido del todo tampoco era.

—No te voy a raptar si es eso lo que te preocupa. Sólo quiero acercarte a donde tengas que ir, está lloviendo mucho.

—Pero estoy chorreando, te voy a mojar todo el coche.

—No me importa. En serio. Ojalá fuese sólo eso todo lo que le hubiese pasado a este coche -contestó amablemente con una gran sonrisa.

Y me subí. Si algo me tenía que pasar no podía ser peor que la idea de seguir caminando bajo aquella gélida lluvia. Además era mi profesor.

Al entrar, me invadió un olor delicioso, dulce pero no empalagoso.

—Muchas gracias, no tendrías que haberte molestado.

La verdad es que me daba un poco de vergüenza estar en el coche con él. Entre la ceja que estaba un poco hinchada y mi pelo mojado pegado a la cabeza, no tenía mi mejor aspecto. Aunque siempre lo llevaba recogido, el viento se había encargado de soltarme algunos mechones que se me pegaban en la cara. No es que fuese tampoco una 'top model' con el pelo seco, pero un poco arreglada podía dar el pego. Del montón para arriba, diría yo.

—No te preocupes. Me alegra poder ayudar. ¿No tienes paraguas o un chubasquero?

—No. Es que no pensaba que iba a llover.

—Sí, la verdad es que se ha puesto así en un momento. Bueno, dime, ¿dónde quieres que te lleve?

Al fin del mundo, pensé, contigo donde sea.

Él también tenía el pelo un poco mojado, seguramente de llegar hasta su coche, pero a diferencia de mí, le quedaba increíblemente bien.

—Vivo un poco a las afueras, en el bosque. Más allá de la piscina municipal.

—Pues perfecto porque yo también voy hacia esa dirección -y se puso en marcha. -Te pongo el aire caliente para que entres en calor –dijo amablemente al verme temblar.

Puso el aire y luego le dio a los parabrisas. Tuve que esconder una sonrisa. Hacían un ruido agudo chirriante como lo hacen las puertas poco engrasadas. A cada pasada, parecía que alguien le pisaba la cola a un gato.

—No te rías que te veo -me dijo riendo. -Bien orgulloso que estoy yo de ellos, ahí dándolo todo.

Se me escapó una carcajada y él también rió. De repente empezó a imitar el ruido de los parabrisas, poniendo unas caras muy divertidas. Volví a reír. El también rió. Cuando acabó de hacer su numerito, me miró sonriendo, y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada entre los dos, ese momento de complicidad, como si lo hubiese conocido de siempre. Me sonrojé, y él se dio cuenta.

—Estoy entrenando para el coro. Canto la semana que viene como soprano.

—Ya… - Le dije yo con media sonrisa.

—Te regalaré una entrada para que vengas a verme -y me miró sonriendo. -En primera fila, para que no te pierdas detalle -y guiñó un ojo.

-bueno, ya empiezas a tener mejor color.

—Sí, empiezo a notar los dedos otra vez.

—Pues anda que si vas andando hasta la piscina…

—No me quedaba más remedio. O eso o quedarme en colegio.

Me miró como queriendo preguntar algo, pero no lo hizo. Siguió conduciendo un poco. Hubo un instante de silencio, pero no fue incómodo. Yo me sentía segura y tranquila a su lado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan tranquila al lado de alguien.

—Bueno, y dime, ¿qué hacen las chicas de tu edad por este pueblo?

—Pues no gran cosa. Ya sabes, lo que hacen todas, supongo.

—¿Y tú qué haces? -me preguntó relajado.

—¿Yo? -le pregunté extrañada.

Me sorprendía que me preguntase tan directo.

—Pues a mí me gusta me gusta pasear por el bosque, escribir y dibujar… nada muy exótico, la verdad.

—¿Ah sí? -me preguntó interesado. -¿Y qué escribes?

—Bueno, no es nada espectacular, es más bien para pasar el tiempo.

Escribo algunas historias para niños, y las ilustro.

Me daba un poco de vergüenza contarlo. No lo sabía casi nadie, pero tampoco es que me juntara con mucha gente a quién pudiese contárselo.

—¿En serio? -se sorprendió. -Algún día me tendrás que dejar leer alguna historia.

¡Mi profesor quería leer mis historias! ¡El hombre más guapo e interesante del planeta quería leer MIS historias!

—No sé… nadie más a parte de yo misma las ha leído nunca. Lo hago porque me gusta, pero no creo que sean muy buenas -le dije un poco nerviosa.

—Seguro que están geniales. Prométeme que algún día me dejaras leer alguna.

Me miró y volví a notar ese calambre.

—Por favor -me suplicó sonriendo. -Sino volveré a entrenar para el coro

-dijo con cara de pillo haciendo un gesto hacia los retrovisores.

Se me escapó la risa. Me miró haciendo un gesto con la boca como si fuese a cantar otra vez.

—Vale, vale. Te lo prometo - Y reí. -¡Lo que sea menos el cante!

Él me miró con una de sus mejores sonrisas, complacido.

—Bueno, dime, por dónde tengo que ir ahora -me dijo al llegar a la piscina municipal.

Me invadió una sensación de pena al darme cuenta de que ya estábamos a punto de llegar.

—A la izquierda. Ya casi estamos, es pasando la masía de allí –le contesté intentando camuflar mi desilusión.

Siguió un poco más.

—Aquí es. Me puedes dejar aquí si quieres, es al final de esta carretera.

—No, tranquila, ya te acerco.

Subió por la carretera rodeada de árboles, y se paró delante de mi casa.

La fachada gris y de aspecto abandonada reflejaba el ánimo que sentía yo en aquél momento.

—Bueno, pues ya está -dijo amablemente.

Probablemente sería mi imaginación, pero me pareció ver un punto de tristeza en su mirada.

—¡Muchas gracias! -le dije preparándome para salir.

—Si quieres mañana te puedo pasar a buscar para ahorrarte el camino -dijo cuando ya estaba fuera.

—No te preocupes. Ya estoy acostumbrada a andar. No quiero molestarte.

—Como tú quieras, pero no es ninguna molestia -volvió a intentar.

—No, de verdad, no te preocupes. Gracias.

—Bueno, yo lo he intentado -dijo sonriendo. -Hasta mañana entonces -se despidió.

—¡Hasta mañana!.

Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta. Oí como el coche se volvía a poner en marcha. Me giré y nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar. Y de nuevo ese calambre, esa conexión que me tenía los nervios descompuestos. Antes de volverme a girar y seguir hacia mi casa me despedí con un gesto con la mano.

Cuando entré, ni siquiera la soledad ni la sensación lúgubre de aquella casa pudo con mi ánimo. Fui corriendo hacia mi habitación. Sentía una energía rara, como si tuviese ganas de gritar. Estaba feliz como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba. Empecé a dar saltos de alegría cogida a la almohada que me ayudaba a camuflar los gritos de emoción. Cuando descargué parte de aquella energía me tumbé en la cama de un salto. Sentía como si estuviese flotando sobre una gran bola de algodón.

Pero pronto el algodón empezó a convertirse en una gran bola de zarzas cuyos pinchos apuntaban todos hacia mí. La realidad me cayó como un cubo de agua helada, y sin poderlo evitar, empecé a llorar. Había roto mi primera regla de mantener la cabeza fría y me había dejado llevar por las emociones, y por esa misma razón, en ese momento, estaba sufriendo. Natural jamás se interesaría por mí. Seguramente estaba siendo amable, como seguro lo era con los demás. Y las miradas seguro que eran invenciones mías. Era difícil no sentir algo cuando se miraban esos ojos tan bonitos. Seguro que le pasaba a más gente. ¿Cómo iba a interesarle alguien como yo? Si además le llevaba por lo menos quince años de diferencia, sino más. Y no podía olvidar que era mi profesor. ¿Podría ser que me hubiese enamorado de mi profesor? No podía ser, ¡eso no me podía estar pasando!.

Lloré durante un buen rato, impotente ante aquella sensación de soledad que se apoderaba de mí. Siempre me quedaría sola, sin amigos, sin familia, sin nadie, tal y como estaba en aquél momento. Y así pasé la tarde, llorando sin consuelo, porque sentía que por primera vez estaba enamorada de alguien y que esa persona jamás se enamoraría de mí.

Cinco años atrás, ese mismo día, el primer día de primero de la E.S.O, mi madre me preparó crepes y zumo natural de naranja que ella misma había exprimido para desayunar. Aquello suponía un extra y, aunque mi madre pensaba que aun no tenía edad para darme cuenta, ya hacía muchos años que me enteraba de lo que pasaba. Le di un beso enorme y le dije que la quería, y con eso mi madre era la persona más feliz del mundo. Todos los esfuerzos le valían la pena con tal de verme feliz, y yo siempre se lo demostraba para agradecerle todos los esfuerzos que hacía por mí.

La casa había sido herencia de mi madre. Era una gran casa de payés que en su época tuvo que haber sido la envidia del pueblo, con sus grandes paredes y sus campos idóneos para las cosechas, solo que ahora mostraba la degradación del pasos de los años.

En aquél entonces, la situación de mi madre me recordaba a un cuento sobre un pez que alguien me contó un vez.

El cuento contaba la historia de un pez de feria que vivía en una pecera.

Un día, el pez llegó a las manos de un niño pequeño y lleno de ilusión, que lo había ganado en un puesto de la feria de su pueblo. El niño adoró al pez durante mucho tiempo, pero un día, el niño dejó de ser niño y se hizo mayor, y la vida no le enseñó cuál era el camino correcto que debía tomar. El pobre pez ya no formaba parte de los planes del niño que ya era un hombre, así que decidió deshacerse de él. Cada vez que llegaba el momento de la verdad, el hombre miraba al agonizante pez y sentía pena, así que decidió buscar otra manera que le resultase menos difícil. Un día se le ocurrió ir quitando un poco de agua cada día a la pecera. Poco a poco iba quitando agua, día tras día, y aunque al principio no parecía que ocurría gran cosa, pronto el agua comenzó

a ser escasa. El pobre pez no se daba cuenta de que, aquél que un día lo había querido tanto, lo estaba conduciendo hacia una muerte segura. Cuando le quedaba ya muy poca agua, el hombre lo abandonó. De ese modo nunca se sentiría culpable de haber matado al pez, ya que no acabó por quitarle toda el agua. Cuando el oxígeno del agua se acabase, la naturaleza llevaría su curso.

Los órganos del pececito fallarían y así quedaría dormido en agonía para los restos.

Mi madre me recordaba al pez, y el hombre era mi padre.

Llegué al hospital. Por suerte había parado de llover, y aunque seguía haciendo un poco de viento, no era lo mismo afrontarlo seca que mojada. El tren llevaba retraso, lo cual había hecho mi viaje más largo de lo habitual. En mi pueblo ni siquiera había hospital, así que mi madre estaba ingresada en el hospital más cercano a nuestro pueblo. En un día normal tardaba casi una hora en llegar, y la única forma que tenía de llegar era en tren. Las flores silvestres que recogía cada jueves y cada sábado no tenían muy buen aspecto, pero por lo menos olían bien.

Subí hasta la tercera planta y entré en la habitación 204. Cambié las flores y me senté al lado de mi madre, inerte e inexpresiva como siempre, desde hacía cinco años. Estaba en coma, y aunque los doctores siempre intentaban animarme diciéndome que había esperanza, yo sabía que no se despertaría jamás, que estaría allí hasta que sus órganos no pudiesen funcionar más, igual que el pez en la pecera.

Me quedaba allí con ella una media hora, leyéndole las historias que había escrito durante la semana y mostrándole los dibujos. Sabía que lo más probable es que ni se estuviese dando cuenta, pero había leído que en algunos casos, las personas en coma pueden oír y sentir, así que me gustaba pensar que de algún modo aun estaba allí. Mi madre había sido la única persona que me había animado a pintar y a escribir, y me decía que algún día llegaría lejos, aunque yo sabía que eso me lo decía para que no me desanimase. Mi padre, en cambio, siempre me decía que perdía el tiempo, que aprendiese a cocinar y a ser una buena ama de casa, que con suerte algún día alguien se querría casar conmigo. De todos modos, desde una temprana edad, había aprendido a no escuchar lo que él me decía.

Cuando había acabado con mi madre, iba a ver a Minerva. Para ella también tenía un ramo de flores silvestres.

Un año atrás, uno de los días que fui a ver a mi madre, salí al pasillo un poco desbordada por la situación. Estaba a punto de llorar y no quería hacerlo delante de mi madre, así que salí al pasillo, y allí fue donde me encontré con Minerva.

—Niña, ¿no tendrás un cigarrillo por casualidad? La imbécil de la enfermera ha encontrado mi paquete -dijo irritada.

Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que me dijo, pero no fue la pregunta lo que más me sorprendió, sino más bien ella en sí. En vez de llevar una bata típica de hospital, Minerva llevaba un especie de chaleco muy colorido, al cual le había cosido grandes flores de tela de varios colores.

Llevaba el pelo naranja y rizado, alocado, y los labios pintados de rojo chillón.

También llevaba un colgante muy bonito en forma de margarita. A primeras podía darte la sensación de que no estuviese bien de la cabeza, pero al poco de entablar conversación con ella me di cuenta de que probablemente era la persona que mejor estaba mentalmente de todo el centro. Desde entonces siempre iba a verla. La quería como si fuese mi abuela. Siempre tan alegre y risueña, podía animar hasta al más depresivo. No importaba lo mal que ella se encontrase, siempre conseguía hacerte reír. Tenía el espíritu muy joven y unas ganas enormes de vivir. Apenas pasaba los setenta, pero su enfermedad la había desmejorado mucho de aspecto y parecía mucho mayor. Estaba allí porque tenía un cáncer terminal de pulmón y no tenía a nadie que cuidase de ella. Sólo me tenía a mí, y yo sólo la tenía a ella.

Llamé a la puerta de su habitación, que estaba medio abierta, y la vi sobresaltarse al lado de la ventana. Tiró algo disimuladamente y cerró la ventana mientras movía la mano como si quisiese disipar algo que había en el aire.

—Me has asustado -me dijo al darse cuenta que era yo. -Me pensaba que era la enfermera. ¡Acabo de tirar el último cigarro por la mitad! -dijo con verdadera pena en su voz, acompañado de una fuerte y dolorosa tos que solía acompañarla casi cada final de sus frases.

Me acerqué y le di dos besos.

—Ya sabes que no deberías fumar-le regañé cariñosamente.

—Me voy a morir de todos modos, así que por lo menos prefiero morir

a gusto- me dijo mientras se volvía a tumbar en la camilla. -¡Qué bonitas las flores Cariño, muchas gracias!.

—Están un poco marchitas, pero huelen bien. Además he encontrado algunas margaritas del campo, que son las que más te gustan.

—Gracias cielo- dijo sentándose en su camilla.-¿Cómo está tu madre?

Me senté en la butaca que estaba al lado de la camilla después de haber cambiado las flores y de haberme quitado la chaqueta.

—Ya sabes, como siempre. Ningún cambio de momento.

Minerva se fijó en mí.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? -me preguntó sin alarmarse mirando mi corte en la ceja.

Minerva era un poco como yo en ese aspecto. Nos gustaba hacernos las

duras.

—No es nada, esta mañana me he resbalado y me he dado con un bordillo.

Me miró fijamente. No había quien franqueara el radar anti mentiras de

Minerva. Ni yo, que era experta en arreglar la verdad a mi conveniencia para salir de algún que otro apuro, podía pasar ni una sola mentira ante Minerva.

—No sé por qué lo sigues intentando. Ya sabes que no se me escapa ni una. Además tienes los ojos hinchados. Me parece a mí que alguien ha estado llorando.

Y puso una cara de 'cuéntamelo ya o sabes que te lo acabaré sacando como sea'. De todos modos me daba igual que lo supiera. Minerva era la única persona a la que le contaba mis preocupaciones y problemas. Estábamos la una para la otra. Nos hacíamos compañía y nos dábamos cariño.

—Mei me ha empujado esta mañana y me he dado con un bordillo.

Sigue con lo del año pasado, con lo de aquel chico que te conté.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices al director? -me preguntó calmada.

Si había algo que me gustaba de Minerva es que fuese que lo fuese lo que le contase, nunca me juzgaba, simplemente me escuchaba y me daba consejo.

—No quiero poner las cosas peor. Quiero acabar este curso y poder salir de allí.

—Como tú veas, pero si yo fuese tú le daría un buen puñetazo en toda la cara, para que sepa quién eres de verdad.

Me visualicé dándole el puñetazo a Mei, como si fuese una súper guerrera atacando al peor de sus enemigos. La visión me gustaba, pero estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Yo no era el tipo de persona que podría hacer algo así. Siempre había sido muy educada, y por eso los demás se aprovechaban de mí. Entonces me acordé de Natural. La miré y ella de seguida lo captó. A veces me daba miedo la manera en la que adivinaba las cosas, como si tuviese súper poderes.

—¡Oh! Así que hay algo más, ¿eh? -y me hizo un gesto pícaro. - ¿O tendría que decir alguien más?

Minerva estaba emocionada. Se reincorporó un poco hacia mí prestándome toda su atención. Sonreía nerviosa esperando la información.

—¡Va, ¡cuenta! ¿cómo es? -suplicó sacudiéndome levemente de los hombros para que se lo contase.

—Es alto, ojos de un color entre verde y gris, cabello verde claro muy poco ondulado y muy largo. Es cómo un actor de esos de antes de las películas de cuidad Porcelana.

Viste muy bien, y tiene un acento unico que me encanta. Es simpático, divertido, elegante y educado. ¡Lo tiene todo! -le relaté sin poder ocultar mi emoción.

Me miró durante un instante.

—Me parece que alguien está enamorada -me dijo.

—Qué va, sólo me gusta un poco.

—¿Un poco? -y me miró con sus grandes ojos. -A ver, dime, ¿cuándo le ves te da como un calambre en el estómago? -me preguntó.

—Sí…

—¿Y pasas más de cinco minutos sin pensar en él?

—No…

—Pues estás enamorada -dijo rotundamente sin dudar.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Cariño, yo esas cosas las sé.

—¿Pero cómo puede ser si lo he conocido hoy? -le pregunté.

—No es muy común, pero a veces pasa. El amor a primera vista existe.

Me eché hacia atrás en la butaca un poco desanimada cuando recordé la realidad de la situación.

—¿Qué te pasa? No pareces muy contenta -me dijo confundida.

—Lo que pasa es que es mi profesor. Es mi nuevo tutor -dije un poco preocupada.

La miré, esperando por primera vez ver algún signo de desaprobación, pero en vez de eso, su cara se iluminó y volvió a su modo de emoción.

—¿Tu profesor? -dijo emocionadísima.- ¡Pero qué morbo! -chilló.

—¡Calla, que se va a enterar medio hospital! -le dije entre risas.

No había quien pudiera reprimir la risa ante aquél espectáculo.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¡Tu profesor! Anda que no empiezas bien ni nada. ¡Madre mía qué morbo! -iba diciendo mientras se movía nerviosa y emocionada en su camilla. -Yo me acosté una vez con un policía que estaba de servicio, y eso me pareció muy morboso, pero lo tuyo es superior. Bueno, y qué. ¿Te ha dicho algo? Seguro que se ha fijado en ti -me preguntó expectante.

—Bueno, fue él quien me curó la herida. Salió de la sala de profesores cuando yo estaba esperando a que alguien viniese para curarme, y como no había nadie más me curó él.

—¿Qué te curó él? ¡Qué tensión!

—Sí, pero lo mejor pasó después -dije sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

-Cuando estaba saliendo de clase y ya iba de camino a casa, justo cuando empezó la tormenta, me recogió con su coche y me acercó.

Soltó un chillido de emoción.

—¡Qué bonito!, el caballero rescata a la dama en peligro. Es un príncipe azul - dijo, dejándose llevar por sus fantasías de héroes.

—Bueno, en realidad me estaba poniendo chorreando y quiso ser amable. Si hubiese sido otra persona en mi situación seguro que también lo habría hecho.

—¿Ha habido miradas? -me dijo cambiando repentinamente la expresión a una mucho más seria.

—¿Qué? - le pregunté un poco desconcertada.

—Que si ha habido miradas, ya sabes, miraditas entre los dos, la conexión, Touko, la conexión -preguntó impaciente.

—Pues no sé… Yo pensaba que era invención mía, pero puede que sí.

Y de repente estalló.

—¡Sí! - chilló, dando saltitos de emoción - Lo tienes en el bote cariño, ¡está en el bote!

—Creo que te estás emocionando un poco. Ya verás cómo no será nada.

—Touko, escúchame -me dijo volviendo a cambiar la expresión otra vez a seria.

Cuando hacía esos repentinos cambios de humor me asustaba. Parecía que no estuviese bien del todo.

- Tú escúchame bien -repitió. -Aquí ha habido un flechazo a primera vista -me miró a los ojos fijamente. -Estás a punto de vivir una historia de amor de las más bonitas que pueden haber.

—Me estás asustando -le dije un poco estresada. -Además es mucho mayor que yo. Él jamás querrá estar conmigo. No olvides que es mi profesor, Minerva.

—Te lo digo en serio Touko. ¡Quiero que me cuentes hasta el último detalle! -me dijo ignorando mis últimas palabras.

Me levanté un poco agobiada. Minerva estaba muy emocionada pero yo no veía las cosas tan claras. Me acerqué a la ventana.

—Minerva, sabes que no voy a dejar que ningún hombre entre en mi vida. Los hombres sólo hacen daño y destruyen a las mujeres. No voy a permitir que nadie me haga daño. Eso ya lo sabes tú- Le recordé.

Me volvió a mirar.

—Pronto te darás cuenta que en el tema del amor no es la cabeza la que manda.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Estaba en un lugar precioso, un prado lleno de flores amarillas, con una luz dorada de atardecer. Estaba tumbada mirando algunas nubes esponjosas que pasaban lentamente. Cuando me giré a un costado, Natural estaba allí, tumbado conmigo. Me sorprendí un poco, pero él me sonrió y poco a poco se acercó más a mí. Primero me tocó el pelo, acariciándolo hacia atrás dulcemente. Movió su dedo pulgar y lo pasó por mi cejas lentamente, acercando su cuerpo al mío cada vez más. Bajó por la nariz sin dejar de mirarme con aquella mirada intensa y penetrante. Siguió por la mejilla hasta deslizarse lentamente en mis labios. Los rozó lentamente, varias veces, con aquél tacto eléctrico que me estaba volviendo loca. Finalmente deslizó su mano detrás de mi cabeza, suavemente, entrelazando sus dedos con mi pelo.

Me apretó suave pero apasionadamente hacia él, y cuando estaba a punto de

untar sus labios con los míos… desperté.

Aquél fue el único sueño bonito que había podido tener en las apenas dos horas que había conseguido dormir. No me sentía bien del todo. Aquél sueño, a la vez de haber sido el más bonito que había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo, me dejó una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Las nubes que volvían a cubrir el cielo, no hacían más que acompañar mi estado de ánimo.

Me sentía agotada y con los ojos hinchados. Ya hacía dos noches que no dormía bien. Me había pasado horas dibujando y escribiendo intentando conciliar el sueño, en vano. Las palabras de Natural, pidiéndome que le dejara leer una de mis historias, me habían dado una gran motivación para seguir y aplicarme más que nunca. Por lo menos, la ceja iba curándose bien, y con un poco de suerte no dejaría apenas cicatriz.

Las primeras horas de clase pasaron muy lentamente y me alegró escuchar la sirena que anunciaba el comienzo del descanso. Por lo menos estaba más cerca de la última clase, en la que estaría mi maestro favorito, y el simple hecho de pensar que lo volvería a ver, me ponía nerviosa.

Cuando salí al patio, me senté como siempre en unos de los bancos más alejados del colegio, donde normalmente solían dejarme en paz, y esos escasos treinta minutos, los pasaba leyendo, escribiendo o dibujando, pero no sería el caso de ese día.

—¿Qué haces aquí solita? -me saludo Mei en un tono forzado como si le hiciese ilusión verme, acompañada de sus perritos falderos.

Me pillaron completamente desprevenida. Estaba sumergida con uno de los dibujos que estaba acabando para una de mis historias, la que había empezado para Natural, y ni siquiera vi que se acercaban. Intenté esconderlo disimuladamente antes de que Mei pudiese verlo, pero ya era tarde, y sin que pudiese darme cuenta, lo cogió.

—¿Qué es esto? -dijo maléficamente mientras lo ojeaba. -¡Oh!, así que también dibujas, ¿eh?

La miré desafiante mientras me levantaba para intentar recuperar mi cuaderno. Intenté cogerlo, pero lo apartó, riéndose.

—Oh, ya veo. Quieres que te lo devuelva, ¿no? -y se rió mirando a las demás, que también rieron. -No sé, chicas, ¿qué os parece?

Se volvieron a reír. Intenté cogerlo de nuevo y nuevamente lo apartó. La rabia me estaba empezando a hervir la sangre, y tenía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en toda la cara de sapo que tenía, pero sabía que no debía rebajarme a su nivel. Tenía que mantener la calma, sin mostrarles ni un signo de debilidad. Mei volvió a mirar los dibujos, pasando las páginas con cara de desprecio.

—A mí me parece que son una basura. ¿Por qué querrías tener esta mierda? -dijo arrancando una de las páginas y rompiéndola por la mitad mientras soltaba su irritante risa.

Vi, con dolor, cómo arrancaba varias páginas, y poco a poco las iba rompiendo. Mis dibujos iban cayendo al suelo hecho añicos. Cuando terminó, se fue, no sin antes pisar mis dibujos rotos y soltar algún que otro insulto.

Esperé a que se fuera para recoger los trocitos y guardarlos en mi mochila.

Tendría que haberlo impedido, le tendría que haber pegado, o por lo menos intimidado, pero no pude.

Cuando lo recogí todo, me dirigí hacia el lavabo. Tenía ganas de llorar, así que si tenía que hacerlo por lo menos sería en privado. No les daría el gusto de que me viesen. Me sentía sola y débil, y sólo podía pensar en lo bien que me iría un abrazo de Natural en aquel momento, un abrazo fuerte, que me hiciese sentir protegida, y entonces, cuando me tuviese sujeta, me diría con aquella preciosa voz que todo iría bien. Pero tenía que hacerme a la idea de que él jamás me abrazaría, y jamás me besaría como estuvo a punto de hacerlo en ese bonito sueño.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al lavabo con el nudo de la garganta causándome mucho dolor, la voz de Natural me sorprendió.

—¡Touko! -me llamó desde mis espaldas al final de pasillo.

Lo ignoré, como si no lo hubiese oído, e intenté acelerar el paso. Si había alguien que no quería que me viese llorar ese era él. Oí como él aceleraba el paso también y corrió hacia mí.

—¡Touko, espera, por favor! -me suplicó ya casi a mi lado.

Me paré frustrada por el hecho de que me era imposible ignorarlo.

Estaba demasiado cerca. Me sequé las lágrimas rápidamente deseando que no

se diese cuenta.

—Touko, ¿estás bien? -me preguntó ya a mi lado.

—Sí -dije un poco seca sin girarme.

—¿Qué ha pasado allí a fuera? He salido justo cuando ya se iban, y te he visto recoger unos papeles del suelo -dijo preocupado.

—No ha pasado nada -contesté intentando camuflar mi tono cada vez más enfadado.

El nudo en la garganta se hacía cada vez más grande y me costaba incluso respirar con normalidad. Natural se quedó allí parado, sin saber qué decir. Hice un movimiento como para seguir hacia el lavabo. Él se adelantó y me cogió por el brazo con suavidad y me giró hacia él.

—¡Escúchame Touko, no tienes porque dejar que te humillen!. Si tú quieres, nosotros podemos hacer que les abran un expediente y que te dejen en paz -dijo con una voz suave pero a la vez con desesperación y preocupación.

Lo miré, y no pude contener las lágrimas.

—Siempre ha sido así y ahora no va a cambiar. Sabes tan bien como yo que un expediente no les hará parar. Sólo quiero pasar el año y que me dejen tranquila en mi rincón. Si consigo que piensen que no existo, será un buen año para mí -y de un gesto seco me solté de su brazo y seguí caminando.

Oí como volvía a pedirme que esperase, pero no me detuve. Me encerré en el lavabo y lloré en silencio hasta que toda la rabia se me había agotado, y entonces me sentí mal por haberle hablado mal a Natural.

Las siguientes clases las pasé como siempre, intentando que nadie se fijase en mí, hasta que llegó la clase de historia del arte, con él claro. Las ganas que tenía por la mañana ya no las tenía entonces. Me había visto llorar, y si había algo que de verdad me daba vergüenza era que me viesen llorar. Mi madre siempre me había dicho que llorar no era malo, pero a mí siempre me había parecido un signo de debilidad.

La clase de historia del arte con Natural fue muy interesante, pero me sentía mal al recordar el tono que había empleado con él. Intenté no cruzarme con su mirada y me concentré en su voz que me calmaba. Mei y las otras seguían intentando todo tipo de trucos para seducirle, o por lo menos para llamar la atención, pero a Natural no parecía interesarle. Los demás chicos de la clase, nerviosos, las miraban deseando ser ellos los que recibieran tanta atención.

De vez en cuando miraba a Natural cuando estaba segura que él no me veía, y recordaba aquel sueño, y cada vez me volvía a entrar aquel calor repentino y desconocido. No paraba de repetirme que tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Hacía veinticuatro horas que lo único que había en mi cabeza era él. ¿Cómo iba él a quererme a mí? Simplemente había sido amable, preocupándose como cualquier otro profesor lo haría por su alumna. Minerva podía creer lo que quisiese, pero yo sabía que él no sentía nada por mí.

—Para la próxima clase quiero que hagan una redacción de una página sobre vuestra pintura preferida y que expliquen el porqué. También quiero que contesten qué les parece que el autor quería transmitir con esa obra. Puntuará para la nota final, así que aplíquense.

Anoté rápidamente en la agenda lo que había dicho y salí la primera de la clase justo cuando sonó la sirena. Vi de reojo que Natural me hacía un gesto, pero no me paré. No quería volver a hablar con él del tema porqué seguro que me habría puesto a llorar otra vez.

Caminé rápido y con rabia. Me hubiera gustado que lloviese, porque así podría haberme concentrado en el frío, o en las macetas asesinas, o en cualquier otra cosa mientras no fuese en Natural. Pero no, las nubes se habían disipado y, muy a mi pesar, el son brillaba con fuerza. Quería llegar a casa y olvidarme de todo. Estaba empezando a notar el cansancio acumulado de las dos noches anteriores en las que apenas pude dormir y quería intentar descansar aunque fuese una hora, pero no fue posible.

Cuando llegué a casa y me acosté, no pude parar de dar vueltas, y los recuerdos y pesadillas se mezclaban en una agobiante agonía, y lo que se suponía que tendría que haber sido una siesta reparadora acabó siendo todo lo contrario. Cuando me levanté estaba todavía más agotada que cuando me acosté, y con los ojos aún más hinchados. Decidí ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque y escribir un rato. Así me despejaría y pensaría en otras cosas. Un poco de aire fresco no le hacía daño a nadie.

Me encantaba estar en el bosque rodeada de naturaleza. Me gustaba prestar atención a los diferentes sonidos y olores que encontraba por mi camino, y ver todo tipos de animales y plantas. Siempre que podía me escapaba a dar una gran vuelta de unas dos horas, y así encontraba serenidad.

A veces encontraba un lugar bonito y me sentaba a escribir, dibujar o leer.

Estar en el bosque me inspiraba.

Me pasé un buen rato caminando hasta que llegué a un bonito claro en el bosque que me recordó al que había visitado en mi sueño con Natural, y la corriente eléctrica me volvió a sacudir, justo cuando me imaginaba a qué habría sabido ese beso, aunque hubiese sido en el sueño. Aquella sensación me cortaba la respiración.

La luz era preciosa y los pájaros cantaban animados. Me tumbé en el suelo, mirando los árboles dejando que el sol calentase mi piel. Era una sensación maravillosa. Intenté no pensar en nada, concentrándome en lo que me rodeaba y nada más. Y allí llevaba ya como unos diez minutos, bien tranquila y relajada, cuando de repente apareció una cara sonriente justo encima de mí que casi me provoca un paro cardíaco.

—¡Aaaah! -chillé dándome el susto de mi vida.

Cuando pude concentrarme un poco en lo que estaba pasando, el corazón me dio un vuelco. Era Natural.

—Perdona, no quería asustarte. Llevo un rato llamándote pero no me escuchabas -se disculpó sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

—¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? -le dije un poco enfadada mientras me levantaba aún alterada. - ¿Me quieres matar del susto o qué?

—Lo siento de verdad -dijo mientras no podía evitar sonreír.

—Y encima te hace gracia.

—No, no es eso, es que tienes la cabeza llena de hierbas -y siguió intentando evitar sonreír, en vano.

Me sacudí un poco para quitármelas, pero estaban por todas partes.

—Espera que te ayudo -me dijo amablemente.

Se acercó a mí y fue quitando las hierbas de mi pelo, y a mí se me aceleró el corazón al tenerlo tan cerca. Lo miré sonrojada intentando no parecer muy nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, da igual. Ya se caerán.

—Ya están casi todas -y sonrió mirándome a los ojos mientras quitaba las últimas hierbas.

Intenté acicalarme lo mejor que pude y respiré para tranquilizarme. Me fijé en él, que también tenía la respiración acelerada, y me di cuenta de que había estado corriendo. Llevaba un conjunto de deporte que le quedaba increíble. Estaba un poco sudado y con las mejillas coloradas. Estaba muy sexy y a mí me estaba entrando muchísimo calor. Ahora el infarto me iba a dar por otras razones.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? -le pregunté extrañada dándome cuenta de la rareza del evento, aún un poco alterada - ¿O es que te dedicas a dar sustos así como así?

—Bueno, al principio no sabía que eras tú. Estaba corriendo por el camino y vi a alguien en el suelo. Me he acercado para asegurarme que estuviera bien, y luego he visto que eras tú -explico.

—¿Y cómo es que vienes a correr por aquí? -le pregunté recogiendo mi mochila del suelo.

—Es un circuito que hago que da una vuelta entera y me lleva de vuelta a mi casa -me dijo mientras sacaba un teléfono móvil de los táctiles y toqueteaba la pantalla. -Perdona, voy a parar esto un segundo que sino sigue contando.

—Bueno, por mi no lo hagas, sigue si quieres. Estoy bien -le dije.

—No, tranquila, si ya estoy cansado de correr por hoy. Hace unos días que no he salido y estoy un poco oxidado -me dijo mientras guardaba el teléfono y se ponía a estirar los cuádriceps. -Y tu por aquí sola… ¿ya crees que es seguro? -Preguntó un poco preocupado.

—Y tanto -Le contesté. -Te aseguro que cuando pongo mi cara de mala no hay quien se acerque. Además sé defenderme sola -le dije sintiéndome orgullosa de mi seguridad.

—Pues tal vez tendrías que empezar a defenderte de según qué personas, ¿no? Porque a mí me parece que lo de la ceja no fue un tropiezo

-soltó como si hubiese sido un impulso, aunque sin perder su tono amable.

Me cambió la expresión de golpe y él se dio cuenta.

—Lo siento pero no voy a hablar de eso. Es mi vida y sé cómo manejarla. No necesito que nadie me ayude. Sé apañarme sola -y me giré enfadada para irme.

Rápidamente se acercó a mí con su mejor expresión de disculpa.

—Perdona, Touko. Lo he dicho casi sin pensar. No sacaré más el tema

-se disculpó.

Su voz era tan sincera que no pude renunciar a perdonarle. Miré al suelo unos segundos pensando e intentando calmarme.

—No te preocupes. No pasa nada -le dije suavizando mi expresión de enfado.

—Pero bueno, tengo que decirte que tu técnica de esquivo es buena, como la de esta mañana. Estoy sorprendido, la verdad -dijo un poco pícaro tentando el terreno.

Me miró sonriendo. Yo le sonreí.

—Si quieres podemos dar una vuelta -me propuso.

—Vale -le contesté después de pensarlo unos segundos.

—¿Quieres que te lleve la mochila? -se ofreció caballeroso.

—No, tranquilo, ya puedo -le contesté sonriéndole, y nos pusimos a andar por el camino.

—Si llego a saber que te encuentro aquí no hubiese ido a correr, así ahora no estaría sudado -dijo un poco apurado.

—No te preocupes, de momento no hueles mucho -le dije bromeando, y él me miró divertido.

Si él supiese lo bien que le quedaba esos chorretones de sudor, iría sudado a todos sitios.

Hubieron unos segundos de silencio hasta que llegamos al camino, pero no fueron incómodos. No podía creerme lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Vienes muy a menudo por aquí? -me preguntó.

—Sí, siempre que puedo me escapo. Me tranquiliza estar en el bosque, y así aprovecho para escribir y dibujar.

—Así que ahí llevas las historias que me prometiste que me dejarías leer -dijo con cara de pillo.

—Bueno, aún no están listas -dije arrepintiéndome de haber hecho esa promesa. -Cuando tenga una que esté bien te la enseño, pero puede que tarde un tiempo aún.

—Esperaré -dijo amablemente, pero su voz sonó muy sensual, con aquel acento que a veces se le escapaba.

—¿De dónde eres? Tienes acento pero no consigo ponerlo en ningún

sitio.

—Con que tengo acento ¿eh? -me dijo un poco pillo. -Mira que intento que no se me note, pero sé que se me escapa en algunas palabras. No me gusta mucho que se note.

—¡A mí me encanta! -dije sin poder controlar las palabras que acababan de salir por mi boca.

Seguro que se dio cuenta de la cara de sorpresa que se me tuvo que quedar, y sobre todo de las mejillas al rojo vivo. Me miró y sonrió.

—¡Gracias!-dijo divertido y sorprendido por mi comentario y mi reacción. -Soy de Hoenn y de aquí Unnova Mi padre, Ghetsis, es de este pueblo, y mi madre, Marcy, es del norte de Hoenn.

—¡Hoenn, ¡que genial! -dije emocionada. -Siempre he querido ir a Hoenn. Allí sí que hay unos paisajes increíbles. Si algún día tengo dinero será el primer lugar que visite.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué ese lugar? -me pregunto con curiosidad.

—Pues no sé, siempre que he visto fotos o libros de alla y me han encantado. Tiene algo que me llama la atención.

—Sí, es un sitio muy bonito.

—Y, ¿cómo es que has venido aquí? La gente de este pueblo daría un riñón por irse -le pregunté sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de que tal vez le estaba haciendo preguntas demasiado personales.

—Bueno, necesitaba un cambio de vida, y un poco más de sol –me explicó relajado. - Además, aquí tengo la casa de mis padres, así que era conveniente.

—Si ves que te hago preguntas que no quieres contestar me lo dices y ya está, es que yo me lanzo y pregunto sin pensar que tal vez no quieras contarlo -me disculpé. -Si ves que me paso de la raya me lo dices. Es que como eres nuevo me cuesta acordarme de que eres mi profesor -le expliqué sin mirarle, un poco ruborizada.

—No, tranquila -dijo sonriendo sorprendido por mi espontaneidad. –Yo quiero que estés tranquila, no pienses en mí como un profesor, si no como a un amigo, ¿vale?

Le sonreí un poco tímida en modo de afirmación mientras sentía como mis mejillas volvían a arder.

Me paré un segundo a pensar. La verdad es que la situación era surrealista. Estaba en mi sitio preferido con mi hombre preferido que acababa de decirme que le tratase como a un amigo. Me pellizqué discretamente para asegurarme que no estaba soñando.

- ¿Entonces allí también eras profesor? -seguí preguntando.

—Sí, daba clases de español, pero en realidad yo soy fotógrafo. Estos últimos años no he tenido tiempo de dedicarme a ello, así que decidí venir aquí para poder dedicarme más en profundidad e intentar conseguir exposiciones en galerías y conseguir alguna publicación. A veces también hago fotografías para artículos de revistas, pero sólo cuando me lo piden.

—¡Uauuu! -dije sin poder ocultar mi asombro. -¿Y qué tipo de fotos haces?

—Bueno, tengo muchas técnicas. Hago paisajes, naturaleza, macro… pero ahora quiero concentrarme en una técnica que estuve probando hace unos años que combina retratos y paisajes. Consiste en sobreponer dos imágenes y buscar una combinación que quede bien.

Intenté poner una expresión normal para que no se diese cuenta de que no entendía bien lo que me estaba contando, pero se dio cuenta. No se le escapaba ni una, como a Minerva.

—Si quieres te puedo enseñar algunas fotos que tengo en casa, así sabrás de lo que hablo. No estamos lejos -me dijo un poco dudoso por el atrevimiento de su oferta.

¿Yo? ¿En casa de Natural? ¡Infarto! ¡Infarto seguro!

—No quiero ser un incordio, seguro que tienes muchas cosas que hacer

-le contesté sonrojada deseando que siguiera insistiendo para que fuera.

—Venga, que así te invito a un buen te y unas galletas que hice ayer -me dijo emocionado intentando convencerme.

—¿Así que también cocinas? -le dije sorprendida.

—Bueno, no soy Arguiñano, pero me apaño.

Y allí estaba de nuevo aquella mirada. Nos quedamos un segundo mirándonos. Acabé por apartar la mirada un poco nerviosa, pero vi como sonreía. Tenía un aspecto juvenil y dulce que lo hacía irresistible, con esa ropa deportiva, y ese pelo alborotado. Debería tener unos treinta y pocos como mucho. No sé si era muy normal que me gustase alguien mucho más mayor que yo, porque por lo menos nos llevábamos quince años, pero la verdad es que me sentía tan bien a su lado… cuando estaba con él, lo último en lo que pensaba era la edad.

—¡Vale! -le dije sonriendo. -Todo sea por probar esas galletas.

Me dieron unas ganas repentinas de abrazarlo y apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho, cogerlo con fuerza y que no me soltara, pero no lo hice. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y recordar que no sabía apenas nada de él. ¿Y si tenía novia? O incluso peor, ¿Y si estaba casado y con hijos? Me quedé un poco traspuesta por el dolor que me causaba pensar que alguien más estaba ya con él, y que todo lo que estaba pasando eran imaginaciones mías.

—¿Estás bien? -me preguntó al verme sumida en aquellos pensamientos.

—Sí -contesté y sonreí intentando que no pareciese muy forzado.

—Estás muy guapa cuando sonríes -dijo de repente sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo y la timidez en su voz.

Me lo quedé mirando un poco sorprendida, con el corazón a mil. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Natural acababa de decirme a MÍ que estaba guapa cuando sonreía.

—Bueno, cuando no sonríes también, quiero decir que estás guapa siempre, pero que cuando sonríes… pues…, -se estaba poniendo nervioso y eso lo hacía todavía más irresistible. -Es que la luz es perfecta y quedaría una foto muy bonita -intentó disimular.

Le sonreí un poco nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie me piropease, pero la verdad es que me gustaba.

—Gracias -le dije un poco tímida.

Aquella mirada de conexión se volvió todavía más intensa. Había como una complicidad entre los dos. Estaba cada vez más convencida de que algo tenía que sentir por mí, por poco que fuese, porque si no, ¿por qué me habría dicho eso? No podía estar imaginándomelo todo. Ya sé que no tenía ninguna práctica en esto de los chicos, pero a mí me parecía que yo también le gustaba.

Pero, por otra parte…, ¿Y si se estaba burlando de mi como todos los demás?

No podía ser… él era un hombre educado, y se preocupaba por mí, seguro que no lo había dicho para burlarse. Pero también puede que le gustara mi sonrisa y ya está, desde un punto fotográfico. Pero prefería pensar en aquella remota posibilidad de que tal vez sintiera algo por mí.

—Bueno, cuéntame un poco de tu vida. Ya sabes casi todo de la mía pero yo no sé nada de la tuya -me dijo cambiando de tema.

—No hay mucho sobre mí si tengo que ser sincera. Siempre he vivido aquí, en este pueblo, deseando poder escapar algún día.

—¿Tan malo es este sitio?

—El sitio no es malo, es la gente en general. Si pudiese pasarme todo el día en el bosque y por los campos, sería la persona más feliz del mundo, pero por desgracia tengo que estudiar.

—Sí, es una época que puede ser un poco pesada, pero no es para siempre, ya verás -me dijo. - ¿Entonces vives aquí con tus padres?

—Sí -mentí, -pero viajan muy a menudo por trabajo. Ahora están fuera toda la semana y puede que se alargue un poco más.

—¿Y vives sola durante ese tiempo? -me preguntó asombrado.

—Sí, pero estoy acostumbrada.

—Ya se te ve que eres muy responsable y madura para tu edad –me comentó con admiración.

Anduvimos un rato en silencio, pero no fue incomodo. Simplemente disfrutando de los olores del bosque mezclados con su olor dulce y encantador. ¿Cómo podía un día empezar tan mal y acabar tan bien? Todas aquellas sensaciones eran completamente nuevas para mí. Estaba un poco asustada, pero a la vez emocionada. ¿Y qué pasaba si intentaba besarme?

Jamás había besado a nadie y no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacía. ¿Y si no me salía bien? Me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Tenía que recordar que estábamos hablando de mi profesor. No se me podía olvidar. Seguramente sería ilegal besar a un profesor, pero el hecho de que fuese mi profesor le añadía un morbo importante. Tenía que calmarme. Aquellos calores no eran normales.

—Aquella es mi casa -me dijo mientras caminábamos hacia ella.

A lo lejos se veía una casita de madera preciosa. El sol la iluminaba y daba una sensación de bienestar. Me encantaba. Siempre me habían encantado las casas de maderas. Entre mis sueños estaba el de poder tener una casita de madera en el bosque algún día y tener mi huertecito. Una gran chimenea y alguien con quién pasar el resto de mis días escribiendo mis historias y dibujando. Natural, por ejemplo. Al acercarnos a la casa, iban apareciendo pequeños detalles que hacían esa casa todavía más encantadora.

—¡Me encanta! -le dije de corazón.

—Sí, es preciosa. La construyó mi padre para el amor de su vida.

—¿Ah sí? -le pregunté sorprendida. - ¡Qué romántico, tu madre es muy afortunada!.

—No era para mi madre -me contestó un poco triste. - Fue para su primera novia con la que él se quería casar. A mi madre no le gusta el campo.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía -me disculpé.

—No pasa nada -dijo amablemente.

Me fijé unos segundos en los detalles cuando llegamos al porche, un poco abochornada por haber metido la pata de tal manera.

—¡Es preciosa de verdad!. Tu padre tiene mucho talento.

—Sí. Es muy bonita. Espera a verla por dentro -dijo un poco más animado.

La tarde ya estaba bien adentrada y empezaba a oscurecer un poco, pero en aquél momento había esa preciosa luz dorada que lo hacía todo todavía más acogedor. Natural se acercó a la puerta, y después de girar la llave, la abrió con un buen empujón.

—Tengo que arreglarla. Se ha hinchado un poco por todo este tiempo que ha estado cerrada -me explicó para aclarar el porqué había tenido que hacer casi un placaje para abrirla. - ¡Adelante! -dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia muy graciosa.

Dentro todo era precioso. Todo era de madera, y había plantas de todo tipo por todos sitios, y pequeñas decoraciones aquí y allí. Era de concepto abierto, así que el comedor, cocina y sala de estar estaban juntos. Había una escalera de madera que daba a un altillo que seguramente sería una habitación.

A un lado había dos puertas, una sería para el lavabo y la otra para otra habitación.

—¡Es preciosa, me encanta! -le dije completamente enamorada. - ¿La has decorado tu?

—Sí. Muchas de las ideas las encontré en internet y otras ya las tenía mi padre puestas, pero yo he acabado de arreglarlo todo un poco más a mi gusto.

Todas las decoraciones de margaritas son de mi padre. Le encantan las margaritas y siempre lo decora todo con esos motivos.

Me fijé en las margaritas, y había muchas, pero eran discretas y quedaban muy bien.

—Está genial. Es como una de esas casas de revistas.

—Pues tú ponte cómoda, como si fuese tu casa -me dijo contento mientras iba hacia la cocina. - ¿Entonces te preparo un té?

—Sí, gracias.

Después de dejar la mochila en la entrada, me senté en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina. En la mesa había un bonito tiesto con una planta preciosa que colgaba un poco. Tenía las hojas violetas con el centro plateado y a las hojas que le daba el sol parecía que tenían purpurina.

—Es original, ¿verdad? -me dijo cuándo me vio mirándola. -Se llama Zebrina Pendula. Tiene unas flores muy monas, pero lo que más me gusta es como brillan las hojas.

—Sí, ya me he fijado. Es muy curiosa.

—Toma, aquí están las galletas -me dijo acercándome un plato con unas cuantas galletas.

—¡Gracias! -y volvió hacia el tarro de agua que había puesto a hervir.

Observé como acababa de preparar el té. Cogió unas tazas preciosas y sirvió el té cuyo olor ya impregnaba toda la sala. Primero trajo las tazas a la mesa, luego el azúcar y una pequeña garrafa con leche.

—¿Lo quieres con leche? -me preguntó mientras se sentaba.

—¿El té? -le pregunté un poco confusa.

—Sí. En Hoenn se toma así -me dijo divertido por mi expresión.

—¿El té con leche? -le volví a preguntar con una mueca de asombro.

—Sí - y se rió.

—¿Tú lo vas a tomar con leche? -le pregunté todavía incrédula pensando que me estaba tomando el pelo.

—Sí -y volvió a reír. - Si no quieres no pasa nada.

—No, no. Si tú lo tomas con leche yo también quiero probarlo, pero es la primera vez que oigo que alguien le echa leche al té.

El me miró divertido. Cogió la leche y echó un poco en cada taza, haciendo que el té adquiriese un color poco agradable a la vista.

—¿Quieres azúcar?

—Sí, una cucharadita, gracias.

Removió un poco y me dio la taza. Él hizo lo mismo con su té.

—Pues chinchín, entonces -dijo levantando la taza y sonriendo -¡Por nuestra amistad!.

Sonreí y choqué la taza con la suya y probé aquella extraña mezcla, no sin antes verlo a él probarla primero, por si acaso.

—Bueno, ¿te gusta entonces? -me preguntó curioso cuando le había dado un sorbo.

—Sí, no está malo, es distinto, pero no me desagrada -le contesté agradablemente sorprendida por aquél nuevo sabor.

Natural se rió.

—No me puedes negar que echarle leche al té no es raro -le dije espontánea.

—Bueno, para nosotros no lo es -contestó divirtiéndose con la situación.

—Tú di lo que quieras, pero a mí me parece un poco raro.

—Ahora me da miedo que pruebes las galletas -dijo mirándome con cara de circunstancia.

—No será una receta extraña, ¿no? - le pregunté bromeando.

—Mejor no te digo los ingredientes -dijo serio.

Lo miré un poco extrañada.

—Llevan un champiñón que crece del estiércol de las ovejas de montaña. Son muy típicas, y muy apreciadas. Las he hecho con lo último que me quedaba de mi último viaje a casa. Ese champiñón sólo se encuentra allí -me explicó.

—¿En serio? -le pregunté completamente confundida.

—¿Quieres una? -me preguntó acercándome la bandeja.

Ya no sabía si bromeaba o no. La verdad es que con la descripción no tenía muchas ganas de probarlas. Se quedó serio durante un rato, pero al cabo de unos segundos ya no pudo retenerlo más y explotó en risas.

—¡Ah, ya veo!, muy gracioso, con que riéndote de mí -le dije con una media sonrisa en la cara, un poco sonrojada.

—Lo siento, pero es que tenía que hacerlo, tenías una cara que tendría que haberla grabado -dijo entre lágrimas de risa.

—¡Bueno, menos cachondeo! -le dije intentando ponerme un poco más seria, en vano.

Su risa era muy contagiosa.

—No te lo tomes a mal. No podía resistirlo. Estabas monísima, así medio asustada -dijo recuperándose del ataque de risa. -Me encanta tu inocencia -y me miró con aquella mirada de complicidad que nuevamente me sacudió el cuerpo.

—Te estaba siguiendo el juego -le dije intentando engañarlo, pero no fue posible.

Mi sonrisa me delató. Cogí una galleta y le di un bocado.

—No está mal -le dije intentando parecer poco impresionada. –El champiñón de la caca de oveja es lo que le da el toque -y le sonreí.

Él también sonrió y cogió una galleta que primero mojó en el té. La verdad es que eran unas galletas buenísimas. Volví a darle otro bocado.

—Dame un segundo que me duche rapidísimo mientras tú te acabas el té. Así me quito el sudor del ejercicio y te traigo las fotos también. Te prometo que no tardo nada -me dijo mientras se levantaba engullendo lo que le quedaba de galleta y terminándose el té.

—No te preocupes. Tómate tu tiempo -le dije tranquila.

—Gracias - y sonrió. -Tú ponte cómoda que de seguida vuelvo.

Se levantó y dejó su taza en la pica, y después se acercó hacia mí como si fuese a coger mi taza, pero de repente, sin yo darme casi ni cuenda, me dio un beso en la mejilla, me miró con su bonita mirada y se fue hacia el cuarto de baño.

No pude ni reaccionar. El corazón se me había parado y no podía respirar. Natural me acababa de dar un beso en la mejilla. En aquél momento era la persona más feliz del mundo. Sentía como me latía el corazón, con fuerza, en los oídos. Había sido tan solo un instante, pero sólo había hecho falta eso para darme unas ganas enormes de chillar y saltar. Me quedé sentada unos minutos intentado calmarme y darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

Había sido muy dulce e inocente, y me encantó la manera en la que me lo dio, sin que yo me lo esperase, así, tan normal. Tuve que levantarme y pegar unos saltitos y gritos mudos de la tensión y emoción que sentía. No podía parar de sonreír.

Para intentar calmarme un poco, me puse a dar una vuelta por la sala, prestando atención a cada pequeño detalle, para distraer mi mente. Una de las paredes estaba recubierta por una gran estantería llena de libros sobre fotografía y arte. Pasé delante de un espejo que había al lado de la estantería y me sorprendí al ver las ojeras que tenía. Me picaban un poco los ojos y sentía el cansancio acumulado, pero con tanta emoción del momento, no estaba cansada. Seguí mi recorrido y en la otra pared encontré un rincón recubierto de fotografías.

La primera que vi fue una de Natural guapísimo en un campo verde con unas montañas al fondo, pero su sonrisa distraía de cualquier paisaje de detrás.

Estaba bien tapado con una chaqueta, y en la mano tenía una cámara. La siguiente lo mostraba a él, con el pelo un poco más corto, con un perro cachorro que en ese momento le chupaba un lado de la cara. Natural ponía una cara rara, riendo, como si el lametazo le hubiese pillado de improviso, pero aun así estaba muy guapo. Había algunas más de él con amigos, y con lo que parecían ser sus padres, pero de repente mis ojos se clavaron en una foto en particular. Ahí estaba la foto que temía encontrar. Él y una mujer muy guapa que le estaba dando un beso muy tierno en la mejilla, y él la miraba, contento.

Se les veía muy enamorados.

Me sentí mal al momento, como si tuviese ganas de devolver. Acababa de descubrir que Natural tenía novia. La imagen se me clavó como un cuchillo en el pecho. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta de pensar que un hombre como él estaría interesado por mí? Seguramente lo único que sentía era pena, y por eso era tan cariñoso conmigo. O quién sabe, tal vez quería a alguien con quien divertirse hasta que volviese a ver a su novia a donde fuese que estuviese. El dolor empezó en la espalda, como un calambre que se hacía cada vez más grande. Podía oír mi corazón en los oídos cada vez más fuerte y más rápido.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé allí plantada sin poder apartar la mirada de esa foto que una y otra vez me recordaba lo estúpida que había sido, y lo mucho que me dolía el corazón. Natural salió de la habitación con una caja rectangular bajo del brazo, y el pelo aun mojado. Lo miré un segundo con odio y con lágrimas que nuevamente empezaban a brotar en mis ojos. Me dirigí a la puerta para salir.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? -me preguntó desconcertado y asustado.

No le contesté. Encima tenía el valor de preguntarme si estaba bien.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero sabía que tenía que contener la rabia que sentía como fuese. Si había algo que no se me daba bien era enfadarme, y aquello era más que un enfado. Estallaba como una olla a presión y no había quien me parase. Me volvía medio loca. Tenía que controlarme, pero es que me sentía tan humillada…

—Touko, espera, ¿qué te pasa? -volvió a preguntar esta vez totalmente preocupado.

—Quiero irme -le dije sin poder reprimir la rabia en mi voz.

Natural, asustado, se acercó un poco a mí. Yo intentaba abrir la puerta pero estaba atascada.

—Dime por lo menos qué te pasa -me pidió desesperado sin saber qué hacer. -Por favor.

Entonces me cogió del brazo con suavidad, pero yo me solté bruscamente de un tirón y me giré hacia él.

—¿Quieres saber lo qué me pasa? -le dije amenazante, llorando.

La expresión de Natural era de completa confusión, y parecía muy preocupado. Se lo tenía que decir todo. No dejaría que se burlase de mí como hacían todos los demás.

—Lo que pasa es que me acabo de dar cuenta que eres otro más en el montón de mierda que hay en este mundo. Te piensas que puedes venir aquí y hacerme pensar que estás interesado en mí y después burlarte de esta manera.

Pues no, esta vez no voy a dejar que eso pase, porque ya estoy harta que la gente me humille de esta manera -le chillé entre el llanto.

Hacía tiempo que no lloraba así. Me costaba incluso respirar.

—Touko, no me estoy riendo de ti. No sé por qué dices eso. Por favor, cálmate y lo hablamos… -y me volvió a coger por los brazos.

Los volví a soltar con brusquedad.

-No quiero hablar nada y no quiero que me toques. No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar jamás. Limítate a ser mi profesor y ya está. No quiero saber de ti, de nadie ni de nada -le chillé y luego miré la foto de la novia en la pared.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu novia que le parece que me des besos en la mejilla, o que te parezca que estoy guapa cuando sonrío?

Natural se quedó sorprendido como si no entendiese de que hablaba, pero se dio cuenta que me refería a la foto en la que su novia le besaba.

Parecía que quería contestar pero no le dejé. No quería oír más mentiras, así que me giré rápido y tirando con todas mis fuerzas, abrí la puerta, con tan mala suerte que me golpeé la cabeza. Tal era mi rabia con la que tiré, que caí inconsciente al suelo.


	4. Chapter 4

antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus comentarios que siempre me motivan a seguir con mis historias

les prometo mas accion y mas romance entre nuestra parejita

bueno de momento las dejo y disfruten del capitulo

- no olviden seguir "el encanto de la bestia" -

Capítulo 4

Cuando desperté me costó orientarme. No sabía dónde estaba. Delante de mí había un ángel que me acariciaba la frente tiernamente, así que empezaba a dudar si estaba despierta o tal vez era un sueño. En cualquier caso, la sensación era tranquilizadora.

—¡Buenos días!-me dijo una voz de hombre muy dulce.

Aquella voz me era familiar, pero no acababa de situarla. El dolor punzante de la cabeza me impedía pensar con claridad. Poco a poco abrí más los ojos, y entonces vi quién era y recordé lo que había pasado. La rabia me volvía a invadir, sobre todo por la osadía que tenía Natural de estar acariciándome después de lo que había hecho. Empecé a incorporarme y recordé que me había dado un golpe con la puerta y seguramente me habría desmayado, pero lo que no podía olvidar era el motivo por el cual quería irme.

—Touko, espera un segundo. Te lo puedo explicar. No es lo que parece -dijo intentando tranquilizarme, pero sus palabras sólo me sonaban a mentira.

-La chica que viste en la foto una de mis hermanas.

¿Su hermana? ¿Así tan cariñosa? Me paré un segundo aún metida en la cama. Lo miré directamente a los ojos, desafiante. Si me iba a mentir por lo menos que lo hiciese a la cara. Lo miré durante un buen rato, intentando encontrar en sus ojos la culpa de la mentira, pero su expresión era sincera. ¿Y si realmente era su hermana? Una sensación abrumadora de vergüenza estaba empezando a apoderarse de mí.

—Mira. Aquí hay más fotos -me dijo acercándome un sobre. -Éstas son de cuando éramos pequeños -dijo mientras me iba pasando las fotos, -y aquí con quince años.

Me volvían las ganas de llorar con cada foto que iba viendo. Me miró preocupado, pero a la vez aliviado.

—¿Lo ves? No es mi novia. No tengo novia Touko. Jamás habría hecho algo así.

Volví a tumbarme en la cama para tapar mi llanto con la manta y ocultar mi rostro lleno de vergüenza.

—¡Lo siento!-conseguí decirle abochornada.

—Olvídalo, no tiene importa. La culpa también es mía por no haberte dicho nada -dijo con dulzura.

—Me he comportado como una idiota -le dije aún debajo de la manta.

—No pienses más en eso, y sal de ahí abajo que te vas a asfixiar –dijo dulcemente.

Natural se acercó un poco más a mí, hasta destapar mi cara, y volvió a acariciarme la frente, pero las lágrimas seguían cayéndome por la cara.

—No me gusta que nadie me vea llorar -le confesé intentando calmarme un poco.

—¿Por qué? -me preguntó con cariño.

—No lo sé, creo que es porque siempre lo he asociado con la debilidad.

—Llorar no es de débiles. Si el cuerpo te pide que necesites llorar entonces es porque algo no va bien y hay que dejar salir la tensión. Además, conmigo no tienes por qué avergonzarte de nada.

—Ayer cuando vi la foto me asusté. Pensé que te estabas riendo de mí como hacen los demás. En el colegio, Mei y las demás siempre se han burlado de mí. El otro día en el patio me rompieron unos dibujos que estaba haciendo para una historia para ti. Cuando viniste a buscarme, me gustó que me preguntaras qué me pasaba. Sé que te contesté mal, y lo siento, pero es que nunca nadie antes se había preocupado por mí de esa manera. Los demás profesores hacen la vista gorda. No te lo digo porque quiera que me ayudes, sino porque creo que te debía una explicación -le expliqué.

Me había quitado un peso de encima, pero seguía llorando, como si haber contado eso me hubiese abierto una puerta cerrada desde hacía mucho tiempo llena de lágrimas que había que vaciar.

—Lo sé Touko, ya vi que había un problema. Yo acepto que tú quieras ocuparte del tema sola, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, y quiero que sepas que yo jamás te haría daño. Por eso no tienes que preocuparte.

Me puse a llorar con más fuerza pero en silencio. Natural se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó.

—No quiero que temas nada conmigo Touko . Mi primera regla es respetarte siempre. Si puedo ganarme tu amistad con eso ya sería la persona más feliz del mundo. Ya sé que soy mayor que tú y que no tengo posibilidades, pero quiero que sepas que estaré aquí siempre que me necesites.

No quiero verte sufrir.

Aquellas eran las palabras más bonitas que jamás había oído pero a la vez las más tristes. No sabía que contestar. Me había quedado paralizada. Me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazó con más fuerza, como cuando uno se aferra a algo de lo que no quiere separarse jamás, pero que sabe que tarde o temprano ya no estará.

—Venga, no llores más -me dijo volviéndome a acariciar la frente. -Verte llorar es lo más triste del mundo.

Me sequé las lágrimas e intenté tranquilizarme un poco. Me sentía mejor, pero aun avergonzada por el espectáculo de la noche anterior.

—De verdad que lo siento mucho por lo de anoche -volví a Disculparme

—No pasa nada, de verdad -y sonrió.

—Aunque te digo una cosa -le dije mirándole, -esa puerta es asesina.

Soltó unas carcajadas, y yo también reí. Luego me miró y sonrió.

—¿Qué te parece si tú te quedas aquí tranquila un momento mientras preparo el desayuno?

Parecía contento de que todo se hubiese aclarado, y yo también lo estaba. Le sonreí un poco tímida mientras me secaba las últimas lágrimas.

Miré un poco a mí alrededor. El sofá estaba apartado hacia un lado, y yo estaba tumbada en un colchón, lo cual quería decir que había bajado el colchón desde la parte de arriba. ¿Y dónde había dormido él? Empecé a incorporarme poco a poco.

—¿Este colchón sale de arriba? -le pregunté.

—Sí. No quería dejarte durmiendo en el sofá -me dijo mientras preparaba unas tostadas.

—¿Y dónde has dormido tú?

—En el sofá -contestó.

—Ahora me siento aun peor.

—No pasa nada, no es la primera vez que duermo en un sofá -me dijo sonriendo. -Lo que no sabía era si tenía que llamar a alguien. ¿Tus padres no estarán preocupados?

—No, tranquilo. Nunca llaman cuando están de viaje -mentí.

Natural no parecía muy convencido sobre la historia de mis padres, pero tampoco preguntaba sobre ello. Me levanté, me puse los zapatos y me di cuenta de que había dormido con la ropa puesta. Me senté en la silla al lado de la mesa de la cocina, alimentándome del olor de las tostadas recién hechas que me recordaba lo hambrienta que estaba.

—¿Te gustan las tostadas con mantequilla? -me preguntó.

—Sí.

—Y también tengo zumo de melocotón.

—Esta bien, gracias.

Natural volvía a tener esa ilusión en la cara. Tenía el pelo un poco despeinado, de haberse recién despertado y estaba guapísimo. Llevaba una camiseta azul que se le pegaba al cuerpo y que marcaba unos músculos bien definidos. Acabó de traer el zumo y las tostadas y se sentó a mi lado.

Empezamos a desayunar disfrutando cada bocado.

—Entonces, ¿vas a querer ver mis fotos? -dijo divertido.

Se me escaparon algunas carcajadas.

—¡Sí!.

Se levantó un momento y cogió la caja que había en la mesita de la sala de estar que había apartado para poner el colchón. El sol volvía a brillar con fuerza por las ventanas. Era otro día estupendo. Se sentó a mi lado, un poco nervioso, mientras me entregaba la caja. La abrí y dentro había láminas y cada lámina contenía una foto.

—No están todas, sólo son las mejores de mi trabajo hasta el momento -me explicó un poco nervioso mientras iba pasando cada lámina.

Eran increíbles. Las de paisajes eran cautivadoras, con unos colores y una luz increíbles, como sacadas de revistas. Había también fotos tomadas en la calle de gente en diferentes situaciones, en blanco y negro, que eran muy interesantes, pero las que más me gustaron fueron las que él me había explicado, las de doble exposición. Había retratos de los cuales salían formas de montañas, o de edificios, o incluso de árboles y flores.

Estaban realmente muy bien hechas.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parecen? -me preguntó un poco nervioso.

—¡Son increíbles Natural, tienes muchísimo talento!-le dije honestamente sin poder apartar la mirada de las últimas fotos que había sacado.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

Al principio me pareció que lo preguntaba en broma. ¿Cómo podía alguien que había hecho fotos de esa manera preguntar si me gustaban? Pero su pregunta era sincera. De verdad dudaba de su trabajo.

—Son preciosas. Todas me gustan muchísimo. Tienes mucha sensibilidad y consigues que eso se vea en las fotos que haces, sobretodo en estas de doble exposición. Me encantan.

—Me alegra mucho que te gusten -me dijo un poco más aliviado.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que no me iban a gustar? -le dije sorprendida.

-Ya sé que yo no soy una experta en esto, pero estoy convencida que incluso un experto pensaría que son muy buenas.

—No sé, nunca he sido muy valiente a la hora de que otros miren mi trabajo. Jamás he hecho una exposición por miedo a las críticas de los demás -dijo de corazón. -Pero ahora quiero intentar hacer alguna exposición y que mi trabajo sea criticado, porque es la única manera de poder mejorar. Si puedo hacer eso, que es lo que más apuro me da, seré capaz de hacer cualquier cosa -dijo inocentemente.

—Seguro que conseguirás las exposiciones que quieras -le contesté animándole. -No va a haber sala que no quiera exponer tus fotos, te lo aseguro. Se pelearán y todo por exponer tus fotos.

Sonrió un poco colorado. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Natural guardaba el libro.

—¿Me dejarías que te hiciese una sesión de fotos? -me preguntó.

—¿A mí? -le respondí medio atragantándome con el zumo de melocotón que por poco no me sale por la nariz.

—Sí. Me encantaría poder hacerte una sesión -me dijo sonriendo.

—Bueno, no sé, yo nunca salgo muy bien en las fotos. ¿Tú estás seguro que quieres que sea yo?

—Sí -contestó mirándome convencido. -Desde que te vi he tenido ganas de hacerte una sesión.

—Me da un poco de vergüenza la verdad -le dije.

—Tú no te preocupes, ya verás que es muy fácil -me dijo sonriendo.

¿Quién era capaz de decirle que no a esa cara tan angelical? Yo por lo menos no. Lo miré rogándole con la mirada que no me hiciese hacerlo, pero se le veía tan motivado y entusiasmado…

—Bueno, esta bien, mientras no las pongas en una de tus exposiciones… -le advertí.

—¿En serio que me dejas? -dijo muy contento.

—Sé que me arrepentiré, pero sí.

—Gracias -dijo, dando un salto y abrazándome.

Me quedé sorprendida por su reacción. Cuando se separó de mí me sonrió feliz.

—¿Y cuándo la quieres hacer? -le pregunté un poco temerosa.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy? -me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara viendo venir lo que me iba a proponer.

—Hasta las tres nada -le contesté con un poco de miedo.

—Pues hoy mismo entonces. Antes de que cambies de opinión.

—¿Hoy? -le pregunté un poco asustada. -¡Pero si tengo un cuerno en la frente y una ceja partida!

—No te preocupes, yo todo eso lo arreglo con Photoshop -me dijo casi suplicando.

Dudé unos momentos, pero ya no podía negarme.

—Bueno, si te hace ilusión, pues vale, pero ya te aviso que no sé, no se me da bien esto de posar y además te digo que no soy fotogénica.

—Te prometo que será muy fácil -me dijo contento y aliviado, volviéndome a mostrar esa esplendida sonrisa. -¿Qué te parece si la hacemos después de comer?

—Vale, cuando tú quieras.

—¿Te gustaría ir a buscar piñones? -me preguntó. -Podríamos hacer pasta al pesto con piñones frescos, si te gusta, claro.

—Sí, me encanta.

La mañana pasó genial. No quería que terminase nunca. Estuvimos en el bosque una hora más o menos buscando piñones. Hacía un día despejado y caluroso, casi de verano. Los pájaros cantaban con ganas, y las golondrinas surcaban el cielo animadas aprovechando los últimos calores. Vimos algunas ardillas e incluso un ciervo a lo lejos. No paramos de reír en todo el rato.

Natural siempre encontraba algo divertido que hacer o decir que me hacía reír.

Parecía muy feliz y relajado, se le veía ilusión en los ojos, y yo no podía acabar de creer lo que me estaba pasando. Ahora ya sabía que Natural sentía algo por mí, y yo estaba completamente enamorada de él, pero había un tema en mi cabeza que no podía parar de darle vueltas.

Cuando volvimos de buscar los piñones, Natural preparó unos tallarines al pesto increíbles. Sin duda los más buenos que jamás había probado.

Después nos preparamos para hacer la sesión.

—¿Cómo me pongo? -le pregunté un poco incómoda cuando ya estábamos a punto de empezar.

Estábamos justo delante de su casa, pero con el paisaje de las montañas delante para que saliese de fondo. Me había dado una camisa de las suyas blanca para hacer la sesión, que por cierto me quedaba bastante grande, pero él decía que quedaba muy bien. La verdad es que yo no tenía ni idea, así que le dejé hacer.

—Tú tranquila, como si yo no estuviese aquí -me dijo para que resultara fácil.

—Ya… - murmuré para mí misma notando como la cara se me tensaba por momentos.

—Vale, cuando quieras, yo ya estoy listo -me dijo levantando la cámara hasta su cara y acercándose un poco más a mí.

Estuvimos un rato haciendo fotos, pero yo tenía claro que no estaban quedando bien. Natural me iba dando indicaciones amablemente, pero podía notar que no era lo que él buscaba. Mi cara estaba completamente tensa y no sabía cómo ponerme. Lo estaba pasando mal.

—Lo siento, está saliendo fatal, no consigo relajar la cara.

—No te preocupes. Te voy a traer un taburete, así estarás más relajada.

Salió con el taburete y me senté. Se acercó a mí y tiró de la goma que tenía que me recogía el pelo hacia atrás. Pasó sus dedos por mi pelo sacudiéndolo de un lado al otro para darle volumen. Seguramente eso lo hacía en todas sus sesiones, pero a mí me pareció muy sensual, y rápidamente se me volvieron a encender las mejillas. Me sonrió y se quedó mirándome, pero estaba tan nerviosa que aparté la mirada.

—Tú no tienes que hacer nada, simplemente piensa en algo que te gusta, como por ejemplo cuando estás en el bosque tumbada. Cada vez que yo te diga vas haciendo una pequeña variación, pero cuando veas que te estás poniendo nerviosa piensa en la sensación agradable otra vez -me dijo mientras volvía a su posición.

—Vale -le contesté respirando hondo. -Yo lo intento pero no te prometo nada.

Me tomé unos segundos para pensar. Lo que más me gustaba de todo era cuando Natural me acariciaba la frente. Eso me calmaba de verdad. Respiré hondo y le hice una señal con la cabeza para indicarle que ya estaba lista, y

Natural empezó a hacer las fotos.

—Muy bien, lo estás haciendo genial.

Y así seguimos durante un rato. Natural parecía cada vez más contento y yo estaba cada vez más relajada. Luego empezó a hacer cosas para que me riera, y me iba haciendo las fotos mientras me reía. Fueron unos treinta minutos, pero mucho más fáciles de lo que yo me imaginé.

—¡Lo has hecho genial!-me dijo cuando acabamos mientras se acercaba para abrazarme.

—¡Gracias!-le contesté sonriendo aliviada.

—Verás que van a quedar genial.

Se puso a mi lado mientras caminábamos hacia la casa, y levantando la cámara rápidamente, echó una foto de los dos. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, y justo me pilló mirándolo cuando disparó.

—Ésta es para mí -dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.

Volvimos a entrar en la casa, me cambié en el cuarto de baño y me preparé para irme.

—Me tengo que ir ya -le dije un poco triste.

Natural parecía apenado.

—claro, ¿Quieres que te lleve? -me preguntó.

—No, quiero andar un poco, no queda lejos -le contesté, aunque la verdad es que sí que quedaba bastante lejos.

—Nos vemos pronto entonces, en clase, supongo -me dijo un poco triste, haciéndome recordar que era mi profesor.

—Sí, claro -le contesté.

—¿Puedo tener tu número? Así puedo llamarte esta noche a ver cómo va el chichón -me pidió un poco nervioso.

—Es que no tengo móvil. No tengo ni internet ni nada de eso -le dije un poco nerviosa.

Natural se quedó un poco sorprendido, pero no preguntó. Seguro que se preguntaría como era que no tenía ni móvil ni internet si mis dos padres trabajaban, además estando tanto tiempo fuera de casa sin saber nada de su

hija.

—¿Y en casa tienes línea?

—No, lo siento, se ha estropeado -mentí.

Natural no insistió más.

—Bueno, pues si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde estoy. Lo que sea a la hora que sea -me dijo mientras me dirigía a la puerta. -Me ha hecho mucha ilusión estar contigo -dijo intentando que sonara un poco alegre, pero sin poder evitar el tono de pena en su voz.

—Sí, yo también lo he pasado muy bien.

Nos quedamos un segundo mirándonos sin saber qué decir, sintiendo esa complicidad, pero a la vez muchos nervios. Natural hizo un movimiento como si fuese a acercarse a darme un beso, pero se quedó parado sin atreverse.

—Hasta el lunes entonces -me despedí.

—Vale -dijo un poco nervioso. - Hasta el lunes.

Y salí después de que Natural abriese la puerta de otro fuerte tirón.

—Cuidado con los bordillos -me dijo alzando la voz cuando ya estaba a unos metros de la casa.

Vi cómo hacía un gesto de arrepentimiento justo cuando acabó la frase.

Sonreí, aunque sabía que a esa distancia no lo podía ver. Le hice un gesto con la mano y seguí caminando. Estaba feliz, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que enamorarse de un profesor no podía ser buena idea.

—Dime la verdad, ha sido una sesión de las guarrillas, ¿no? -me dijo Minerva entusiasmada cuando acabé de contarle todo lo sucedido.

—Ya te he dicho que no. Ha sido una sesión normal -le volví a repetir.

—Sí, ya… las chicas de tu edad a cualquier cosa lo llaman normal –dijo mirándome intentando buscar indicios en mi mirada de que sus suposiciones fuesen verdad -Bueno, pues cuéntame entonces, ¿cómo ha sido tu sesión 'normal'?

No pude evitar reírme.

—Ya te he dicho que ha sido una sesión normal de verdad -le intenté convencer, pero cuando Minerva tenía algo entre ceja y ceja, era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión. -Al principio estaba un poco nerviosa, pero luego me solté y creo que quedaron mejor.

—¡Oh!Con que te soltaste… -me dijo sonriendo pícara.

—¡Minerva!-protesté, pero era imposible enfadarse con ella.

—¿Te besó cuando te fuiste? -me preguntó de repente poniéndose seria.

—No. Creo que no sabía bien cómo hacerlo. Parecía un poco nervioso.

Minerva se quedó un momento callada pensando.

—Eso sólo puede significar tres cosas, que es gay, que quiere

espetarte, o que es tonto del culo -dijo convencida de sus categorías.

—No es gay -protesté con expresión de reproche. -Puede que estuviese nervioso. Él me dijo que ya sabía que no tenía oportunidades conmigo por lo de la edad, pero que si podía ser mi amigo sería la persona más feliz del mundo.

—Sí, ya… amigos… Si yo te contara lo que él quiere… -y se rió como si estuviese recordando algo, perdiéndose en sus memorias unos segundos.

-Bueno, ¿y tú qué le dijiste?

—Nada.

—¡¿Nada?!- Chilló con los ojos bien abiertos. -¿Cómo que nada? Volvió a insistir. - ¿Pero no es el hombre de tu vida?

—Sí, pero no sabía que contestar -le respondí un poco enfadada al darme cuenta de que debería haber dicho algo.

—Mira Toukito, hombres como él no aparecen todos los días. Si de verdad estás enamorada y él lo está de ti, entonces no lo pienses más.

—No sé, me da miedo que me haga daño. Todos los hombres siempre me han hecho daño -le dije sinceramente recordando los peores momentos de mi vida y sacando el tema que me rondaba desde hacía unos días.

—No todos los hombres son como tu padre o como tu tío, Touko. Has tenido mala suerte al principio pero eso no quiere decir que siempre la vayas a tener. No parece que Natural te quiera hacer ningún daño. Por lo que me cuentas, parece todo un caballero, y a veces hay que arriesgar para poder encontrar algo que valga la pena. Si no te pasará como a mí -dijo cogiéndome la mano.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue una tortura. Tenía tantos sentimientos mezclados que no sabía qué hacer. Estaba completamente confundida. Sabía que Natural sentía algo, pero a la vez todos los hombres en mi vida me habían hecho mucho daño. Había jurado y perjurado que jamás me fiaría de un hombre, y aquí me veía, enamoradísima hasta la médula de Natural. No podía parar de pensar en él. Y es que además era mi profesor.

La noche estaba bien entrada y empezaba a refrescar, aunque se podía soportar. El cielo despejado dejaba ver bien las estrellas. El tren de vuelta estaba repleto de jóvenes que salían de fiesta y me paré a pensar que yo nunca había salido de fiesta, no por falta de interés, porque la verdad es que tenía curiosidad, pero más bien por falta de compañía. Siempre había estado sola, y claro, salir sola no debía ser ni muy interesante ni muy normal, y con mi suerte seguro que me encontraría con Mei y su clan.

Cuando llegué a casa encontré un paquete delante de la puerta, un poco más pequeño que el tamaño de una caja de zapatos. Por fuera había una bolsa negra, y dentro estaba la caja envuelta en papel de regalo muy bonito, con un lazo azul. Justo al lado había una nota que ponía:

Para mi musa, con cariño, Natural Harmonia.

Entré en casa nerviosa y sorprendida, pero a la vez contenta de recibir un regalo. La última vez que recibí un regalo fue en los últimos reyes antes que mi madre quedase en coma. Estaba intrigada, así que subí rápido hacia mi habitación. Nada más entrar, solté mis cosas y lo abrí impaciente.

Era un teléfono móvil de los de última generación. Con pantalla táctil y todo. No me lo podía creer. Tenía pinta de ser carísimo. Encontré otra nota que cayó cuando lo desenvolví.

Por favor, acepta este regalo. Simplemente es para que podamos comunicarnos. No quiere decir nada más, es un regalo que me hacía ilusión hacerte. Ya está todo listo, sólo tienes que seguir el manual. Tienes línea e internet, así que venga, ábrelo, que tienes un mensaje.

Y dibujó una cara sonriente. Lo abrí y cogí el teléfono un poco nerviosa. Me senté en la cama y empecé a leer el manual. Al cabo de unos minutos ya sabía desbloquearlo. De repente, el teléfono hizo un sonido como de campanitas y salió una notificación.

—" Nuevo mensaje de Natural 'el del coro'"

Seguro que se había sido él quien se había puesto ese nombre. Sonreí.

Toqué en la notificación y el mensaje se abrió. Había varios mensajes, pero leí primero el de más abajo.

—"Éste es el último que envío, pero por favor cuando llegues a casa envíame un mensaje si puedes para saber que estás bien"

Cliqué en una barra que había para responder y me salieron unas letras.

Poco a poco, fui escribiendo una respuesta.

—"Hola. Acabo de llegar a casa. Muchas gracias por el regalo pero no lo puedo aceptar. Es demasiado"

Y lo envié. A los pocos segundos contestó haciendo otro sonido.

—"Por favor, acéptalo. No es tanto como parece, quiero que lo tengas.

Si no quieres ya no te haré más regalos, pero por favor, quédate con éste"

No sabía que contestar. ¿Cómo iba a pagar las facturas? Tenía el dinero justo para los mínimos.

—" Natural, no puedo pagar las facturas del teléfono, por poco que cueste. Lo siento"

Unos segundos y el sonido acompañó su respuesta.

—"Está todo pagado para el primer año. Y cuando pase el primer año podrás ponerlo a prepago"

¿Para todo el año? ¿Cuánto le había costado todo eso? Me sentía mal por todo el dinero que se había gastado.

—"Pero eso es mucho dinero. No puedo aceptar un regalo que vale tanto. No quiero que te gastes tanto dinero en un regalo para mí"

—"Touko, me lo puedo permitir, por favor, dame este único capricho"

La verdad es que no sabía qué decir, pero la sensación de pasar el dedo por la pantalla cada vez me gustaba más. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me regalaban nada que se me había olvidado la agradable sensación que causaba.

—"Bueno, ya veremos…" -le escribí.

Pasaron unos segundos y volvió a escribir.

—"Si en cualquier momento necesitas algo, sea la hora que sea me lo dices. Dejaré mi teléfono encendido. Que tengas dulces sueños"

—"Vale, gracias, pero intentaré no molestarte. Además me acabo de acordar que tengo que hacer tu redacción para el lunes. Que duermas bien tú también" -y le añadí un emoticono de una cara sonriente.

—"¿Que obra has escogido?" -me preguntó.

—"Tendrás que esperar hasta el lunes para descubrirlo, profesor" –le contesté.

—"¡Cómo te gusta hacerme sufrir…!. Buenas noches, alumna"

Y entonces me llegó otra notificación, pero esta vez con una imagen.

Era la foto en la que estábamos los dos, la que había hecho justo al final. Se me aceleró el corazón al verlo tan guapo a mi lado.

—"Para que te acuerdes de mi cara" -escribió, y lo acompañó con un emoticono de una cara sonriente


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, antes que nada, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, solo escribo con fines de entretenimiento

Spoiler: muerte de un ser querido de la historia

Lo bueno: habrá romance ligero y fuertes declaraciones

Disfruten de este capitulo que esta dedicado a:

Sakura Touko. Por tu apoyo en mis historias muchos saludos chica

Capítulo 5

Me desperté completamente repuesta. Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien y que me despertaba con tanta ilusión. Todo me parecía posible. ¡Tenía ganas de correr y saltar, e incluso de cantar! Se me habían ocurrido un montón de nuevas ideas que anoté en mi cuaderno antes de salir para clase, para que no se me olvidasen. El chichón casi no se me notaba, y la cicatriz de la ceja estaba casi curada. Me pasé todo el domingo haciendo cosas creativas y avanzando mis deberes, sin parar de pensar en Natural.

Al día siguiente, lunes 16 de septiembre, cuando iba de camino a clase, me sorprendió una vibración en el bolsillo. Era mi profesor favorito 'el del coro'.

- "Sólo quería enviarte un mensaje rápido para darte los buenos días.

Nos vemos en clase. Y acuérdate de ponerlo en silencio, o tendré que confiscarlo" -y puso un emoticono de cara sonriente.

Me tuve que parar un momento para contestarle. Lo de caminar y escribir aún no lo tenía dominado.

—"¡Gracias, me ha hecho ilusión ver tu mensaje!. Buenos días a ti también. Hasta luego" -le contesté.

Seguí caminando. Tenía ganas de que empezase su clase. Había trabajado por lo menos 3 horas sólo en la redacción de la obra de arte. Siempre me aplicaba mucho en todas las clases y sacaba muy buenas notas, pero en aquella especialmente tenía que aplicarme todavía más. Quería que estuviese orgulloso de mí.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, pero afortunadamente, Mei protagonizó un incidente que tardaría años en olvidar. Esto ocurrió cuando, desde la fila de atrás, intentaba tirarme bolas de papel mascado con un tuvo que había conseguido quitando la tinta de un bolígrafo. Se pasó un buen rato así, hasta que unas de las bolas llenas de saliva fue a parar justo en el escritorio de la profesora Cinthia de matemáticas, casi tocando su mano.

—¿Se puede saber quién se dedica a hacer estas cochinadas? -dijo con voz amenazante levantando la mirada para inspeccionar la clase.

Mei intentó esconder el bolígrafo rápidamente, pero a todas sus fieles amigas se le empezaban a saltar las lágrimas intentando aguantar la risa.

—Claro… Mei… -dijo cuando la pilló infraganti escondiendo las bolas que le quedaban y que tenía en la mesa listas para ser proyectadas hacia mí.

Cinthia se levantó con aire amenazante y se dirigió lentamente hacia Mei de la misma manera que lo hace un tigre cuando se acerca a su presa.

La risa pronto paró. Hacía cuatro años que teníamos a Cinthia para matemáticas, y la verdad, aunque físicamente parecía poca cosa, cuando se enfadaba imponía mucho respeto.

—Me gustaría poder decir que me sorprende que esto venga de ti, pero no es el caso. -dijo seria y amenazante tomándose su tiempo para decir cada palabra. -Esto sólo puede significar que te aburres en mis clases.

Mei abrió la boca para hablar pero la mirada de Cinthia bastó para que entendiese que era mejor que estuviese callada. Cinthia se giró un momento y fue hacia su mesa. Buscó en una libreta que tenía, y saco unos folios con algo escrito. Volvió a dirigirse a Mei.

—Me parece que necesitas una motivación extra, así que para la clase de mañana quiero que hagas estos ejercicios -y le puso las hojas sobre la mesa.

-Ya sé que pueden parecer muchos, pero te irán bien -dijo con una voz irónica que daba miedo.

Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por poder hacer una foto a la cara de Mei. A Cinthia aún le quedaban hojas en la mano.

—Y lo mismo digo para ustedes -y repartió las hojas restantes a su grupito.

Ahora sí que hubiese dado cualquier cosa por retratar aquella estampa.

Algunas parecían incluso al borde de las lágrimas, pero esta vez no era por las risas.

—Y por último -dijo mientras volvía a su escritorio en un tono un poco más elevado que antes, haciendo saltar a media clase del susto, -Mei, quiero que me traigas trescientas bolitas de estas que me acabas de lanzar.

Tráelas en una bolsa de plástico, no quiero tocar tus babas. Las quiero todas, las trescientas, porque te aseguro que las contaré aunque me tenga que poner guantes. Si no las traes, no hará falta que vuelvas a aparecer por clase, porque tu trimestre estará suspendido. A ver si así se te pasan las ganas de mascar papel.

No podía estar más contenta. Tenía muchas ganas de contárselo a

Natural.

—"Te vas a reír cuando te cuente lo que ha pasado hoy en clase de matemáticas" -le escribí durante la hora del recreo escondida en los lavabos.

Me contestó enseguida.

—"¿Ahora me vas a dejar con la intriga? Estoy en mi despacho. ¡Ven y cuéntamelo! Puerta 112 en la segunda planta."

No sabía qué contestar. ¿Yo en su despacho? Ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa sólo de pensarlo. ¿Y si nos veía alguien? Aunque seguro que había más alumnos que iban a su despacho. Que yo fuese a su despacho tampoco podía parecer tan raro, y además tenía muchas ganas de verlo y de contarle todo lo que había pasado.

—"Esta bien. Ahora voy" -le contesté nerviosa.

El nerviosismo iba aumentando a medida que me iba acercando a la puerta 112. Esos nervios eran cada vez más habituales, pero no por ello más fáciles de llevar. Cuando pensaba en él, en sus palabras y en su beso, un calambre me recorría todo el cuerpo, empezando siempre por el estómago.

Cuando llegué, llamé a la puerta y esperé unos segundos hasta que su voz me dijo que entrase. Su despacho era muy luminoso y estaba muy ordenado. Olía muy bien, seguramente por el té que tenía humeando en la mesa. Él estaba sentado escribiendo algo en el teclado del ordenador.

—¡Hola! -me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Se levantó enseguida y se dirigió a mí. Pareció que quería darme un abrazo, pero en el último momento se paró y cogió una silla que había al lado de la puerta, intentando disimular.

—¡Hola!.

—Ponte cómoda -me pidió amablemente poniendo su silla al lado de su mesa. - ¿Te apetece una taza de té?

—si, gracias.

—Bueno, cuéntame, me tienes intrigado -me dijo expectante mientras cogía una taza y me servía el té.

Le conté lo que había ocurrido.

—Cinthia es la mejor -dijo entre carcajadas.

—Sí. La verdad es que cuando la ves no parece que pueda dar tanto miedo.

—Se lo tiene bien merecido. Se va a pasar toda la noche mascando papel -dijo volviendo a reír. -Con un poco de suerte hará más bolitas en mi clase y así le puedo mandar otras trescientas bolas más.

Me reí. Imaginarme a Mei pasándolo mal me hacía sentir mejor, aunque sabía que en el fondo no estaba bien pensar ese tipo de cosas. Natural se quedó un momento mirándome, reponiéndose de la risa.

—Oye, una cosa que no te dije, espero que tus padres no se enfadasen cuando te quedaste por la noche en mi casa.

Me puse nerviosa, pero intenté disimularlo lo mejor posible.

—No te preocupes. Aun están fuera -mentí.

—¿Y cuando vuelven? Pensar que estás sola en esa casa tan grande y tan alejada me pone un poco nervioso -dijo con dulzura.

—El sábado, creo -inventé sobre la marcha -Pero no te preocupes. Ya estoy acostumbrada.

—Bueno, ahora ya sabes que cualquier cosa me puedes contactar.

Me acordé del regalo. Aún no le había dado las gracias personalmente.

—Es verdad… perdona… soy una mal educada. Ni siquiera te he dado las gracias al entrar -me disculpé avergonzada.

—No te preocupes -sonrió amablemente.

—Es un regalo demasiado caro. Me siento mal porque te hayas gastado tanto dinero en mí.

La sirena sonó anunciando el final del descanso.

—No pienses más en eso. Me hace feliz poder hablar contigo, y así sé que si te pasa algo tienes algo para poder comunicarte.

Me levanté para ir a la puerta. Natural se levantó para acompañarme. Fui a abrir la puerta, pero justo en aquél momento Natural se avanzó un poco y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras ponía su mano en el otro lado de mi cara, como si me aguantase la cabeza. Me puse colorada al instante y se me volvió a cortar la respiración. El contacto de su mano con mi piel me supo a terciopelo y sus labios suaves en mi mejilla me sacudieron el cuerpo como si le hubiese dado una leve descarga eléctrica. Le miré un poco tímida y sonreí. Natural también sonrió.

—Te veo de aquí una hora -me dijo con dulzura.

—ok.

Tenía que dejar de mentirle y tenía que encontrar la manera de decirle la verdad. Esos fueron mis únicos pensamientos durante la siguiente hora, y los que me habían atormentado unos días atrás. Estaba asustada de qué pensaría cuando supiese que le había mentido, pero no podía seguir adelante sin decirle la verdad, pero, ¿y si después de eso no querría verme nunca más? Sabía que no podía seguir mintiendo, pero me daba miedo perderlo. Esos últimos días habían sido increíbles para mí. Había sentido cosas que jamás había sentido antes, y cada vez me sentía más enamorada de él.

—Touko, te toca -me sobresaltó Natural mientras estaba sumida en mis pensamientos.

Natural había decidido que fuésemos saliendo de uno en uno delante de toda la clase a leer la redacción. Después nos hacía preguntas sobre por qué habíamos escogido la obra y qué entendíamos de ella. Hilbert, uno de los chicos más tímidos de la clase, volvía a su pupitre al haber acabado su presentación. Estaba pálido y sudoroso, y parecía que en cualquier momento fuese a vomitar. Alguna vez había intentado hablar con él, en cursos anteriores, pero era tan tímido que no conseguía apenas contestarme.

Me levanté y fui hacia la pizarra. Natural me sonrió discretamente.

Respiré hondo. La verdad es que a mí tampoco me hacía mucha gracia hablar en público, sobre todo cuando Mei y su clan me miraban fijamente para hacer que estuviese todavía más incómoda.

—La pintura que he escogido es Ophelia, de John Everett Millais.

Natural me miró interesado. Escribió en un ordenador que había en su mesa buscando la obra como hacía con los demás. Una vez la encontró, la proyectó justo a mi lado para que todo el mundo pudiese verla.

—Muy bien. Ya puedes empezar a leer tu redacción.

Cuando empecé, todos se quedaron raramente callados. Incluso hubiese podido decir que estaban interesados. Cuando acabé, todos me estaban mirando, como si quisieran que continuase.

—¡Muy buena redacción, Touko! -dijo Natural entusiasmado. Notaba cómo mis mejillas se ponían coloradas. Natural me miraba, como si quisiera decir más cosas pero se estuviese conteniendo.

—¿Por qué es tu obra preferida? –preguntó como había hecho con los demás.

—La historia que representa para mí es muy bonita. Es una pintura basada en un personaje de Hamlet de Shakespeare, y éste es el momento justo antes de morir ahogada después de caer al río. La historia cuenta que su vestido la mantiene a flote durante un tiempo, y ella, sin darse cuenta de cuál será su destino, canta canciones mientras es arrastrada lentamente hacia su muerte. Esta pintura me gusta porque de alguna manera demuestra como algo tan bonito, como es la pintura, esconde un mensaje tan triste. Aun así, me parece que es una de las muertes más bonitas en la literatura y que la pintura no hace más que añadir belleza a ese momento.

Natural volvió a mirarme asombrado. Yo seguía sintiendo mis mejillas al rojo vivo. La clase seguía en silencio escuchando cada palabra que decía.

—¿Y puedes ver algún simbolismo en la obra?

—Sí. Los colores juegan un papel importante en el simbolismo. Por ejemplo, la amapola que flota en el agua significa sueño y muerte, lo cual tiene que ver con la historia - expliqué señalando la flor. -También hay gente que dice que la posición en la que se encuentra Ophelia tiene connotaciones religiosas.

Natural anotó en un cuaderno que tenía. Me miró y sonrió.

—Muy bien, ya puedes sentarte.

La tensión disminuyó, la clase volvió a tener los habituales murmullos y pude al fin relajarme un poco sentada de nuevo en mi pupitre. Los demás fueron pasando uno tras otro hasta que todos leyeron su redacción.

—Para la próxima clase no os voy a poner deberes. Los que no han presentado esta redacción espero que sepan que si no la entregan para la próxima clase les quedará un cero que hará promedio con los otros trabajos y el examen final. De todos modos, aunque lo traigan para la próxima clase, sólo podré contaros sobre 5, ya que no sería justo que os puntuara sobre 10 como a los demás que lo han entregado a tiempo.

Mei no parecía muy preocupada. Tres personas no habían entregado el trabajo y ella era una de ellas, lo cual no era de extrañar.

Sonó la sirena.

—Muchas gracias por su trabajo. Veo que hay mucho nivel. La semana que viene les entregaré las notas.

Todo el mundo empezó a salir lo más rápido posible. Era la última hora del día. Mientras recogía mis cosas, Natural se acercó a mi pupitre.

—Touko, ¿puedes quedarte un segundo? Quiero hacerte algunas preguntas sobre la redacción.

Justo en aquel momento Mei pasaba por mi lado y clavó su mirada en mí y luego en Natural. ¿Estaría pensando que tal vez había algo entre nosotros? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se enterase de que estaba enamorada de Natural y que Natural también sentía algo por mí? ¿Pero cómo iba a saber nada si simplemente estábamos hablando? Su mirada me puso nerviosa, y yo tal vez me estaba empezando a volver un poco paranoica.

—Vale -le contesté.

Cuando todos estuvieron fuera, me acerqué a su pupitre.

—Touko, tu redacción está genial. Ya me habían dicho que eras muy buena alumna, pero lo que has leído es brillante.

Tal vez es porque he pasado tres horas trabajando en ello, pensé.

—Gracias -le contesté humildemente.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? -cambió de tema rápidamente.

—No te preocupes, gracias, tengo que hacer algunas compras por el camino.

Parecía un poco triste.

—Entonces supongo que te veré el jueves -dijo intentando ocultar su pena.

Sólo tenía clase con él los lunes, jueves y viernes. Eran muchos días sin verle, pero, a la vez, sentía una sensación de culpabilidad por todas las mentiras que le había dicho sobre mis padres y sobre mi vida. La situación me estaba empezando a agobiar. Si no le decía la verdad acabaría perdiéndole cuando se diese cuenta de que le había mentido. De todos modos, era muy posible que ya fuese demasiado tarde.

Natural sonrió pero algo en su mirada mostraba que se había dado cuenta

de que algo no iba bien.

—¿Estás bien? -me preguntó un poco preocupado.

—Sí -mentí, intentando parecer un poco más animada.

No volvió a insistir, pero no parecía convencido.

—Vas con cuidado, ¿vale? Cualquier cosa ya sabes que puedes llamarme en cualquier momento.

—Vale, gracias.

Y entonces nos quedamos un momento parados, otra vez con esa sensación incómoda en la que Natural no sabía bien que hacer, y yo, con mis dudas y preocupaciones, no le daba pie a que hiciese nada. Fui hacia la puerta y Natural se quedó mirándome sin saber qué hacer. Quería abrazarle con todas mis fuerzas y sentir esa protección que sus brazos me daban. Cogí el pomo de la puerta y me paré un segundo. De repente, como si me hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica, me giré, caminé hacia él y le di un abrazo. Ese arrebato, nos pilló de sorpresa tanto a él como a mí. Me abracé fuerte y él me envolvió en sus brazos y nos quedamos así unos segundos, solos en la clase. Tenía ganas de llorar. Cuando parecía que Natural iba a decir algo, me separé y me fui. Justo antes de salir pude ver de reojo como Natural se había quedado allí plantado sin saber qué hacer, con una expresión de tristeza y de preocupación que no le había visto nunca antes. Sólo esperaba que no hubiese visto la lágrima que me caía por la cara justo antes de salir.

La tarde pasó lentamente. No me sentía bien. Había estado mintiendo a

Natural y estaba segura que no me lo perdonaría. Natural era la persona más importante para mí y no podía seguir mintiéndole, así que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad y arriesgarme a perderle.

Me pasé las horas esperando un mensaje suyo. Miraba el teléfono a cada momento, pero nada. Estaba empezando a pensar que le había pasado algo, o que tal vez se había dado cuenta de la realidad de la situación. Se me hundía un puño helado en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en él.

Escribí y dibujé toda la tarde hasta que cayó el sol en el horizonte. Era lo único que me tranquilizaba en aquél momento. Seguía a mis personajes en sus aventuras y de alguna manera sus mundos se convertían en el mío, donde cualquier cosa era posible.

De repente el teléfono sonó e hizo que me sobresaltase. No tardé ni un segundo en coger el teléfono deseando que fuese Natural.

'Nuevo mensaje de Natural 'el del coro' ponía en una notificación. La sangre se me aceleró.

—"Me parte el corazón verte triste, y de alguna manera me siento responsable por ello. Puede que haya sido un poco lanzado y que te haya agobiado, y lo siento mucho. Por un momento pensé que tal vez algo pudiese ocurrir, dejándome llevar por mis emociones. Lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti, y ahora comprendo que yo no puedo dártelo. Te mereces estar con alguien de tu edad. Te dejaré más espacio para que puedas hacer tu vida. Lo siento mucho por todo, y espero que algún día pueda ganarme tu amistad."

Natural pensaba que estaba rara por su culpa. Me sentía paralizada, como si algo muy pesado recorriera mis venas lentamente, haciéndome sentir incapaz de moverme. Me quedé varios minutos mirando el mensaje incapaz de contestar. Natural ya no quería saber nada de mí. Las horas pasaron y no le contesté. Seguía paralizada por el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo. A duras penas había conseguido meterme en la cama, y allí me quedé durante toda la noche, intentando dormir y despertándome a cada momento con dolores intensos en el corazón. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que había perdido a Natural por mis mentiras, y que volvía a estar sola.

El martes se despertó tan nublado como mi mente. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Sólo podía pensar en Natural y en todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, aunque hubiesen sido pocos. Sus abrazos, sus besos… Cada vez que pensaba en ello se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. El tiempo no hacía pasar el dolor que cada vez se aferraba más a mí haciéndome recordar cada detalle con más viveza. Miraba una y otra vez su mensaje y los que me había escrito con anterioridad. Me hacían sentir más cerca de él por un momento, sólo para darme cuenta después de lo lejos que lo tenía. Se había convertido en una obsesión.

No fui a sus clases ni el jueves ni el viernes. No salí de casa ni siquiera para ir a ver a Minerva. La depresión me envolvía.

El sábado, 21 de septiembre, me supuso un gran esfuerzo salir de la cama. El cielo amenazaba tormenta.

—¡Uf! Vaya cara traes -dijo Minerva al verme entrar.

Intenté parecer un poco más animada pero debería haber sabido que era inútil. No se le escapaba nada.

—Ven aquí y cuéntame que ha pasado -dijo, dando unos golpes en la silla que estaba a su lado.

La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar del tema porque seguro que acabaría llorando, pero de alguna manera el cuerpo me lo pedía. Necesitaba un poco de apoyo y consejo, y Minerva era la única que podía hacerlo.

—Todo estaba yendo muy bien y de repente… - no pude contener las lágrimas.

Empecé a llorar desesperadamente. Minerva se levantó y me abrazó.

—No llores mi niña. Ya verás como encontramos una solución -me dijo con cariño. -supongo que es por eso que no viniste el jueves.

—No hay solución. Yo le he mentido y seguro que él jamás me perdonará. Además piensa que es por la diferencia de edad -le dije llorando.

—Tú cuéntamelo y verás como algo se nos ocurre, ¿Vale? -me dijo limpiándome las lágrimas que me caían por las mejillas.

Volvió a toser con fuerza y me dio mucha pena al verla tan frágil pero tan llena de vida. Su cuerpo empezaba a mostrar la extrema delgadez que la enfermedad le causaba. Cada vez tosía más, y cada vez sonaba peor.

Se sentó en su cama y me cogió la mano. Le conté todo lo que había ocurrido. Lo de su beso, lo de mis mentiras y lo del mensaje. No paré de llorar en todo el tiempo.

—Touko, cariño, no llores más. Ya verás que todo irá bien. Natural te quiere, eso te lo aseguro yo, lo único que pasa es que no sabe porqué estás preocupada y se piensa que es por él, por la diferencia de edad y porque es tu profesor. Tú tienes tus dudas porque te preocupa que te haga daño, y porque le mentiste acerca de tus padres, pero él eso no lo sabe, y entonces se piensa que es por otras razones.

—¿Pero cómo voy a contarle lo de mis padres, o lo de mi tío? Cuando sepa que le mentí, no querrá estar conmigo -le recordé desesperada.

—A veces pensamos que las personas reaccionarán de una manera y nos asustamos por la reacción que nos imaginamos que tendrán, pero muy pocas veces ocurre lo que uno se imagina. ¿Qué puedes perder? Ahora no lo tienes, ¿verdad? -me dijo mirándome con ternura -Pues si le dices la verdad y resulta que no quiere estar contigo no pierdes nada, estarás en la misma situación.

Las lágrimas seguían cayéndome por la cara.

—Touko, lo mejor es que le digas la verdad y así por lo menos podrás estar tranquila contigo misma. Natural te quiere, y no te va a decir que no porque le hayas dicho una mentira. Cuando sepa el porqué, seguro que lo entenderá. Tú tienes que dejar de tener miedo, porque el miedo no lleva a ningún lado. Si no arriesgas, jamás podrás vivir las aventuras maravillosas que te depara la vida.

Sus palabras eran sabias, y me aliviaban, pero dudaba mucho que ese fuese a ser el caso. Minerva se incorporó un poco hacia mí. De repente me sonó una notificación en el móvil. Lo cogí un segundo y vi que era publicidad.

Comprobé rápidamente si Natural me había escrito, y entonces vi la foto.

—Mira, éste es él -le dije enseñándole al foto, notando otra ola de lágrimas bajar por mi cara.

—¡Es muy guapo! -dijo sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. -¿Y este teléfono?

—Me lo regaló él. Yo no quería, pero insistió para que me lo quedase-le respondí sintiéndome culpable, mientras seguía llorando.

—Pues entonces no te preocupes. Si tiene dinero déjale que te haga regalos. Ojalá me los hiciese a mí -me dijo despreocupada intentando animarme.

Me quedé unos minutos callada, mientras guardaba el teléfono, intentando tranquilizarme un poco.

—Te voy a contar mi historia de amor para que entiendas porqué tienes que arriesgar. Que sepas que no se la he contado nunca a nadie -me dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía cómoda en su cama. -Cuando yo tenía veinte años, me enamoré de un chico muy guapo, y él se enamoró de mí. Nos conocimos cuando salíamos de trabajar de la fábrica textil. Yo trabajaba en las máquinas de coser y él en el almacén. Hacía ya tres meses que nos mirábamos, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Un día, ya cansada de que no me dijese nada, dejé caer una bufanda que me había hecho mi madre, y él, rápidamente se abrió paso entre la gente, lo cogió y me lo devolvió. Desde entonces nos hicimos inseparables, y el siguiente año fue el mejor de mi vida.

Antes las cosas no iban tan rápido como ahora, y él era todo un caballero, así que me cortejaba muy educadamente, y a mí eso me gustaba. Aunque ahora no te lo creas, yo antes era muy puritana. Cada vez que me veía me traía margaritas silvestres, porque sabía que eran mis preferidas. Me escribía poemas y cartas preciosas que leía una y otra vez hasta el punto de memorizarlas. Dábamos paseos, íbamos al cine, ya sabes, lo normal para entonces. Cuando hacía cuatro meses que salíamos juntos, me llevó a dar una vuelta por el bosque. Me llevó por unos caminos hasta llegar a un precioso prado. Una vez allí me dijo que había comprado ese terreno y que me iba a hacer una casa en la que podríamos vivir juntos y tener una familia. Fue allí cuando me regaló este colgante en forma de margarita. Recuerdo aquel día como si fuese ayer -relató sin ocultar la melancolía en sus ojos, cogiendo el colgante que llevaba alrededor del cuello -Los meses pasaron y la casa iba avanzando. Era preciosa, no muy grande pero preciosa. Me dijo que cuando la tuviese lista me pediría que me casara con él. Yo le hubiese dicho que sí sin dudarlo en cualquier momento, pero él siempre estaba acomplejado de no tener nada que entregarme, y quería acabar la casa antes de pedirme que me casara con él. Pero entonces mi madre enfermó y tuvimos que llevarla a un pueblo a 200km de éste y yo no tuve más remedio que quedarme a cuidar de ella. Nos prometimos que nos esperaríamos, que él seguiría construyendo la casa y que cuando yo volviese nos casaríamos y viviríamos juntos felices para siempre.

Respiró un segundo. Parecía que las memorias empezaban a ser demasiado pesadas para ella.

—Le echaba tanto de menos… pero no podía dejar a mi madre sola.

Cada día lo echaba más y más de menos, y cada vez era más doloroso estar lejos de él. Una vez al mes conseguía encontrar unas horas libre para venir a verme, pero recuerdo que parecían pasar volando. Cuando mi madre murió al cabo de un año y medio, volví al pueblo deseando encontrarle y abrazarle. Fui sin decirle nada para poder darle una sorpresa, pero me encontré primero con una amiga. No tardó ni un minuto en decirme que corría el rumor de que él había besado a otra chica -podía verle como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. -Yo no sabía que pensar. De algún modo quería convencerme de que eso no era verdad. Cuando nos vimos, me abrazó con tanto amor que hubiese deseado fundirme en ese abrazo para siempre. Le dije lo que me había dicho mi amiga y me dijo que era verdad. El pobre lloraba y lloraba y no paraba de pedirme perdón. Me decía que no había sido nada, un simple beso que no significó nada, que no sabía por qué lo había hecho. Que me había echado muchísimo de menos, y que la noche que ocurrió estaba muy borracho y apenas se acordaba de nada. Que no quería perderme, que había acabado la casa y quería casarse conmigo -se paró un momento para tomar aire.

Su mirada perdida me entristeció enormemente.

—No lo perdoné jamás. Él intentó por todos los medios demostrarme que me quería y lo mucho que se arrepentía, pero yo jamás le perdoné, y si te digo la verdad aquél fue el peor error de mi vida. Se quedó un año en el pueblo intentando recuperarme, pero después se fue a algún sitio muy lejos.

Algunos decían que era porque no podía seguir viéndome y viviendo con la culpa de lo que había hecho. Lo he echado de menos cada segundo de mi vida, y no hay ni un solo día que no piense en él, y en lo mucho que me arrepiento de no haberle perdonado. En mi vida ha habido otros hombres, por supuesto, pero nada se ha parecido a lo que una vez sentí por él. Desde entonces vivo con la pena de pensar lo diferente que hubiese sido mi vida si me hubiese quedado con él.

Me quedé un segundo intentando asimilar la triste historia.

—Es una historia muy triste Minerva. Lo siento muchísimo -le dije muy apenada. -¿Porqué no intentaste buscarle?

Pero de repente entró una enfermera.

—Ya es hora Minerva. Vengo a buscarte para ir a las pruebas médicas -dijo la enfermera mientras entraba empujando una silla de ruedas.

Miré a Minerva con pena porque no quería que se fuese, pero ella me respondió con su gran sonrisa habitual.

—Te veo el jueves cariño y seguimos nuestra charla. No te preocupes. Ya verás como las cosas irán bien. Dale una oportunidad a la vida -me dijo antes de que se la llevaran por la puerta.

Empezó a llover, y para no perder la costumbre, me había vuelto a olvidar el paraguas, así nuevamente me estaba poniendo chorreando. Había sido una semana muy dura, y la historia de Minerva era tan triste… ¿Y si a mí me pasaba lo mismo que a ella? ¿Y si me quedaba sola toda la vida? ¿Y si jamás encontraba a alguien como Natural? Tenía que decirle la verdad y arriesgarme. Como había dicho Minerva, no tenía nada que perder.

Llegué a casa tiritando de frío. Era tarde y estaba todo oscuro. Abrí la puerta deseando haber encontrado un hogar un poco más caliente, pero el frío empezaba a asentarse poco a poco y no tenía suficiente dinero para mantener la casa caliente. A duras penas me llegaba para el gas y el agua. Al cerrar la puerta me di cuenta de que había un sobre en el suelo. Lo cogí y lo giré esperando encontrar facturas, pero no fue el caso. Reconocí la letra enseguida.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Era de Natural. Intenté abrirla, nerviosa, pero mis manos mojadas hacían la tarea bastante difícil. Cuando conseguí abrirla, comencé a leerla nerviosa.

_Querida Touko,_

_Sé que es probable que no quieras leer esto. Seguramente te preguntarás por qué no te he enviado un mensaje o por qué no te he llamado._

_Me parecía que llamarte podría parecerte demasiado osado, pero un mensaje me parecía demasiado frío, así que he preferido escribirte esta carta._

_Quiero que entiendas que lo que te voy a decir a continuación no es fácil para mí, pero no puedo seguir así sin que lo sepas. Desde que te vi por primera vez no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser… me cautiva y me inspira de manera que nunca nadie antes lo había hecho en mis treinta un años de vida. Nadie ha conseguido causar tal impacto en mí._

_Sé que hay cosas que no me dices, cosas que te preocupan, y quiero pedirte disculpas si en algún momento he parecido entrometido, pero lo que más me duele es verte sufrir. Ojalá pudieses confiar en mí y me contases lo que te preocupa, porque al menos intentaría ayudarte en lo que fuese posible._

_Quiero que sepas que entiendo que no quieras nada conmigo. Entiendo que la edad es el primer problema, y sé que tú tienes que ser feliz y experimentar con gente de tu edad. Lo siento si he sido demasiado osado en mis actos, pero es que cuando estoy contigo no me acuerdo de la edad que nos separa. Cuando estoy contigo es todo tan normal y tan natural… Estos últimos días no he podido dejar de desear haber nacido más tarde para poder haber tenido alguna posibilidad contigo._

_Lo que quiero decir es que te quiero, Touko, y que estoy enamorado de ti, y que espero que me perdones por escribir estas palabras, pero no puedo guardarlo en mi corazón. Aun sabiendo que te perderé, quiero que sepas qué es lo que siento y que jamás he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti._

_Todo mi amor para siempre,_

Natural Harmonia_._

Todo el cuerpo me temblaba. Sentía una especie de emoción pero a la vez de tristeza. Natural estaba enamorado de mí, y eso me hacía la persona más feliz del mundo, pero a la vez la carta parecía una despedida. ¿Y si era demasiado tarde? Sin pensarlo, cogí las llaves, cerré la puerta y salí corriendo en dirección a la casa de Natural. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía, que yo también estaba enamorada y que tenía que contarle la verdad sobre mi vida. Si aún quedaba una oportunidad no quería perderla. Corrí lo más rápido que pude sin parar ni un segundo a descansar. Nada pudo conmigo, ni la fuerte lluvia ni los rayos hicieron que aminorase el paso.

Llegué a su portal empapada y sin aliento. Mis zapatos estaban recubiertos de barro, y mi cuerpo temblaba, no sé bien si por el nerviosismo o por el frío. Intenté recuperarme un poco y llamé a la puerta. Pude oír los pasos de Natural acercándose a la puerta. El corazón me iba a mil. Cuando abrió la puerta nos quedamos un momento mirándonos. Natural estaba sorprendido, y a

la vez preocupado.

—Touko, ¿estás bien? -pre preguntó sin poder ocultar su aflicción.

—Sí… bueno, no… pero sí -le contesté nerviosa aun recuperándome de la carrera.

Las lágrimas empezaron a mezclarse con las gotas de agua que aun tenía en la cara. Natural parecía muy preocupado.

—He leído la carta -conseguí decirle.

Le miré un segundo y cogí fuerzas para seguir hablando.

—Quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Lo siento por haber sido tan fría. Hace días que quería contarte la verdad. Yo no vivo con mis padres, en realidad vivo sola. Quería contártelo hace tiempo pero me daba miedo perderte por haberte engañado, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde. A mí lo de la edad siempre me ha dado igual. Cuando estoy a tu lado soy la persona más feliz del mundo, pero sé que por culpa de mis mentiras he acabado perdiéndote -tomé aire un segundo para no ahogarme con tantos sollozos- No quería despedirme sin decirte que yo también te quiero y que me duele el corazón cada vez que pienso que ya no estarás en mi vida.

Cogí el aire intentando calmar mis lágrimas, y sin mirarle, me giré y empecé a caminar sin mirar atrás, notando nuevamente las gotas frías en mi piel. Por lo menos lo había dicho, y él ya sabía la verdad.

Pude oír como Natural se acercaba. No dijo nada, simplemente se acercó. Me paré. Lo podía sentir detrás de mi cada vez más cerca. Noté como me cogía con una mano por la cintura, y con la otra por el brazo y me giró hacia él. Me apretó con fuerza. Me miró a los ojos. La lluvia empezaba a empaparlo a él también y las gotas le caían por sus mechones ondulados. Me apretó todavía más a él. Podía notar su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Subió su mano hasta detrás de mi cabeza, me miró y me besó.


	6. Chapter 6

Estamos ya cerca del final, pero ahora viene lo mas emocionante de la historia, tal ves solo sean unos 4 capitulos mas para terminar, pero quiero darles las gracias por apoyarme en este proyecto, les prometo no decepcionarles con los capítulos futuros.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, gracias por seguir a mi querido fic, solo soy dueña de la historia y no de los personajes.

Antes que nada si no te gusta el morvo te pido que no leas esto si eres sensible a cuestiones fuertes

Una vez aclarado esto, disfruten del capitulo

Capítulo 6

La mañana siguiente me desperté envuelta en los brazos de Natural, y jamás podría haber imaginado lo mucho que me gustaría esa sensación. Seguía lloviendo con fuerza, y podía ver las gotas rebotar en una ventana del techo.

La habitación del altillo era preciosa. Jamás había sido tan feliz en mi vida. Recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se me aceleraba la sangre. Natural me besó bajo la lluvia y yo no podía pensar en un primer beso mejor que ese, ni más romántico. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, podrían haber sido minutos u horas, pero cuando entramos en su casa, estábamos los dos empapados. Fue todo tan natural, como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida. Mi nuevo pasatiempo preferido se había convertido en besar a Natural. Era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo.

Nos pasamos horas y horas besándonos en la cama hasta que nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados, y aunque la tensión no paraba de subir constantemente, Natural no había intentado nada a parte de besarme, y eso me tranquilizaba porque me hacía sentir segura y respetada. Yo podía notar como había momentos en los que me cogía con fuerza y tenía que parar unos instantes, como si tuviese que contenerse. Los dos nos habíamos quedado vestidos. Estaba un poco nerviosa porque jamás lo había hecho con nadie. ¿Y si Natural quería… pues eso… hacerlo conmigo? El tema me asustaba un poco, la verdad. Y por alguna razón, si tenía que hacerlo algún día, quería que fuese cuando fuese mayor de edad. No me quedaba mucho, pero todavía era menor. No sé por qué, y puede parecer estúpido, pero siempre había querido que fuese así. Estaba un poco nerviosa por decírselo a Natural, pero sabía que me respetaría y que no haría nada con lo que yo no estuviese de acuerdo. Entre tanto beso, ni siquiera nos acordamos de hablar sobre lo de mis padres. Me paré un segundo a pensar todo lo que había ocurrido desde el 12 de septiembre cuando comencé las clases. En poco más de tres semanas mi vida había cambiado por completo. Tenía ganas de ver a Minerva y contarle todo lo que había ocurrido. Me podía imaginar la cara que pondría con su gran sonrisa y su pelo electrocutado naranja chillón.

Me giré para poder ver a Natural mientras dormía. Era guapo incluso durmiendo. Le acaricié la frente y Natural despertó, pero no abrió los ojos. Sonrió mientras cogía mi mano con ternura. Abrió los ojos un poco y volvió a sonreír. Yo también sonreí. Me dio un beso en los labios.

—¡Buenos días cariño! -me dijo con su dulce voz.

—¡Hola! -le dije sonrojada.

—¿Has dormido bien? -me preguntó un poco pícaro.

—¡Mejor que nunca!.

Me volvió a dar otro beso y empezó a acariciarme un lado de la cara.

—Estás preciosa.

Su mirada era tan intensa, y a la vez tan dulce, y su tacto tan suave, pero a su vez tenso. Me volvió a besar.

—Te quiero -me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—Yo también te quiero, más que a nada en el mundo -le contesté. —Tenía ganas de besarte desde el momento en que te vi -me dijo dándome otro beso en los labios.

—Bueno, eso hubiese sido un poco raro -le dije bromeando.

Me miró y rió.

—Pensé que jamás te tendría. Ayer, cuando llamaste a la puerta, eras la última persona que esperaba encontrar -dijo aliviado por la sensación de angustia que sólo pensarlo le causaba. -No sabes lo contento que me puse cuando vi que eras tú.

Nos pasamos unos minutos besándonos apasionadamente, y después nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro mientras enredaba mis dedos en su pelo.

—¿Tienes hambre? -me preguntó.

—Sí, un poco.

—Pues quédate aquí tranquila un momento que te voy a traer el desayuno a la cama. ¿Qué te parecen unos gofres y zumo de uva? -me dijo ilusionado.

—¡Perfecto!. Me encantan los gofres -le sonreí. -¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?

—No, tú relájate. De haber sabido que ibas a venir hubiese preparado algo más elaborado -me dijo antes de bajar por las escaleras.

La espera se me hizo eterna. No quería estar ni un segundo sin él. Los olores iban invadiendo la casa y hacían que me rugiese el estómago. Natural había puesto la radio de fondo mientras preparaba el desayuno y tarareaba. De vez en cuando iba soltando algunas frases como '¿estás bien?' o 'ya casi estoy'. Le oí salir un segundo al exterior por la puerta de la cocina, pero pocos minutos después subió el desayuno en una gran bandeja, y había una rosa roja preciosa en un vaso con agua.

—Ya te estaba echando de menos allí abajo -me dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja en una silla al lado de la cama.

—Yo también.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso rápido en los labios.

—Me he puesto nervioso pensando que cuando volviese tal vez no estarías aquí, como si todo hubiese sido un sueño -me dijo un poco nervioso. Y entonces le di un bofetón que sonó muy fuerte. Natural me miró con los ojos bien abiertos sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Te ha dolido? -le pregunté. —¡Un poco! -dijo confundido.

—Pues no es un sueño -y sonreí.

Natural se quedó unos segundos sorprendido, pero después estalló en risas.

—Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? -me dijo mirándome con cara de pillo -pues ahora verás.

Y se tiró sobre mí haciéndome cosquillas.

—Para, para -le supliqué entre risas.

Estuvo un rato haciéndome cosquillas, que todo acabó en otro montón de besos apasionados.

—¡Esa sí que no me la esperaba! -me dijo sonriendo.

—Es que me lo has puesto en bandeja -le contesté feliz. -Y hablando de bandeja, vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre.

Los gofres estaban buenísimos, sobre todo con el jarabe de arce que Natural había traído y que estaba delicioso. Cuando acabamos de desayunar, seguimos besándonos durante un rato. Por lo menos nos quedamos otra hora más enredados en los labios del otro. Era una sensación tan agradable… le hubiese besado hasta el fin del mundo, y así hubiese sido de no ser porque sonó el teléfono de Natural. La primera vez lo dejó sonar, pero cuando vio que insistían, me pidió disculpas y respondió.

—Es mi padre -me dijo antes de responder.

—Tranquilo, tómate tu tiempo.

Se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras.

—Hola papá, ¿cómo estás? -pude oírle decir desde la planta baja. Yo también me levanté. Me quité la camiseta y los 'shorts' que Natural me había dejado para dormir, y me puse un jersey suyo mientras mi ropa se secaba.

—Ya lo sé, lo siento, pero he estado muy ocupado estos últimos días. Iba a llamarte hoy. ¿Qué tal todo por ahí? -le decía a su padre amablemente. -

¿Ah sí? Pero si yo pensaba que no le gustaban los perros…

Cuando acabé de hacer la cama y recoger lo del desayuno, bajé y ordené un poco la cocina.

—papá, ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar de ese tema. ¿Para eso me llamas? - le dijo, cambiando el tono drásticamente intentando hablar más flojito como si no quisiera que lo escuchase. -¡Ya te he dicho que no hay vuelta atrás… no… no va a ocurrir jamás, y por favor, no insistas más en hablar de ello! -dijo un poco enfadado. -Te voy a dejar que estoy ocupado. Te llamaré mañana. Dale besos a mamá de mi parte -se despidió. -Vale, adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y se frotó la frente un poco estresado. Se quedó un segundo mirando al teléfono y luego me miró.

—Te digo una cosa, los padres pueden acabar volviéndote loco -me dijo intentando disimular.

Me sonrió y parecía un poco más aliviado, pero algo me decía que había algo más que una simple disputa. De todos modos no iba a insistir a preguntar, y además aquello me había hecho recordar que tenía que contarle lo de mis padres. Natural se acercó a mí por detrás y me dio un abrazo y un beso en el cuello que me sacudió el cuerpo. Me entró calor de golpe. Natural pareció notar mi reacción, aunque había intentado controlarla, y me dio otro, pero esta vez más lento. Movió sus manos lentamente por mi estómago y me apretó más contra él. Mi respiración se estaba alterando. Era la primera vez que me besaba en el cuello, y la verdad es que era como si me hubiese dado en un punto específico de mi cuerpo que me estaba haciendo perder el sentido, y Natural parecía contento de haberlo encontrado. Las piernas me flaqueaban y la respiración cada vez me iba más rápido.

—Para, por favor -le pedí acalorada después de haberme concentrado mucho para encontrar la voluntad de pedirle tal cosa.

Me miró con cara de pillo, pero paró. Me giró y me dio un beso en la boca.

— Natural, quiero que hablemos un segundo. Tengo que explicarte algunas cosas -le dije un poco nerviosa.

—Vale -me dijo cariñosamente. - No te preocupes, que sea lo que sea, verás que encontramos alguna solución. No quiero que tengas miedo de decirme las cosas.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y me cogió la mano. Me tomé unos segundos para concentrarme y empecé a hablar.

—Te mentí sobre lo de mis padres, y no tendría que haberlo hecho, pero nunca pensé que acabaría enamorada de ti. Cada vez que te tenía más cerca, peor me sentía por haberte mentido y ya no sabía cómo contártelo -le dije intentando disculparme de alguna manera. - Lo siento mucho. Tenía miedo de perderte.

—No te preocupes. Lo entiendo.

—Lo que te voy a contar ahora no es fácil para mí. No se lo he contado a nadie excepto a Minerva, que es básicamente como si fuese mi abuela. Llevo viviendo sola desde los quince años. Desde que tengo memoria, recuerdo a mi padre maltratando a mi madre. Siempre la insultaba e incluso, algunas veces, le pegaba. Muchas veces tenía moretones que intentaba ocultar, y cuando le preguntaba qué le había pasado siempre decía que se había caído -las lágrimas empezaban a empañarme la vista. - A pesar de que yo oía los golpes por las noches, jamás la vi llorar. Siempre que estaba conmigo intentaba estar feliz y sonriente para hacer que mi vida fuese un poco más fácil. Cuando mi padre estaba fuera de casa éramos las personas más felices. Hacíamos un montón de cosas y reíamos mucho. Cuando regresé de mi primer día de clase de primero de la E.S.O., mi padre estaba muy alterado y borracho, e insultaba a mi madre. Cuando entré por la puerta, mi padre me tiró una lata vacía de cerveza que me dio en la cabeza. Me dijo que no era más que una rata que no paraba de pedir. Por primera vez mi madre se reveló y se tiró sobre el pegándole con todas sus fuerzas, gritándole que no se le ocurriese tocarme jamás, pero mi padre era grande y la empujó para quitársela de encima. Mi madre cayó en el suelo y se dio contra el bordillo de la escalera en la cabeza. Desde entonces está en coma y voy a verla cada jueves y cada sábado. Por eso tuve que irme el otro día. Mi padre me amenazó diciéndome que si decía algo me haría lo mismo que le había hecho a mi madre, así que cuando vino la ambulancia, les dije que se había caído sola por las escaleras. Poco después mi padre desapareció, y mi padrino, que es su hermano, se hizo cargo de mí, pero la cosa fue a peor. Tuve que aprender a espabilarme sola porque él no se hacía cargo de mí. Fueron los años más difíciles de mi vida. Estaba mal alimentada y descuidada porque aquél cabrón no quería que tocase nada de la casa. Se gastaba todo el dinero en cervezas y apenas compraba comida. Cuando tenía quince años, una noche, mi tío entró en mi habitación, borracho -le dije mientras volvían a caerme lágrimas por la cara.

Tomé un momento para respirar. Simón me cogió la mano con fuerza. Podía ver su expresión de impotencia y dolor.

—Empezó a decirme que si decía algo o chillaba le diría a todo el mundo lo que había hecho -las manos de Natural temblaban. -Se metió en mi cama y empezó a tocarme. Estaba aterrorizada. No podía moverme del miedo que tenía -las lágrimas me estaban ahogando. -En un momento que se incorporó para ponerse sobre mí, no sé cómo, pero intenté meterle mis dedos en los ojos para arañarle. Como estaba tan borracho, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, y pude hundirle bien los dedos. Se retorció de dolor, y justo en aquél momento conseguí escapar por la ventana. Estuve corriendo toda la noche, intentando encontrar mi casa, pero no había manera. Todo estaba oscuro y además estaba aterrada que en cualquier momento mi tío apareciese, así que me acurruqué bajo unos arbustos del bosque hasta que me quedé dormida. Al día siguiente la encontré y encontré la llave que mi madre guardaba debajo de un macetero. Nunca volví a ver a mi tío, aunque al principio lo pasé muy mal pensando que vendría en cualquier momento. Desde entonces vivo sola, y es por eso que me he aislado de todo y de todos, para intentar protegerme.

Natural me miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Temblaba de rabia e impotencia. Yo miré al suelo nerviosa por lo que le había contado y agotada por los recuerdos.

—¿Cómo pensaste que si me contabas esto no querría estar contigo? -me preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—No lo sé. Creo que tenía miedo de tu reacción. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo tengo que tratar con hombres. Tenía miedo de perderte, pero a la vez quería protegerme para que no me hicieses daño. Todos los hombres en mi vida me han hecho daño y no quería que volviese a ocurrir.

Natural me cogió y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Touko, yo jamás te haré daño. Lo que hicieron tu padre y tu tío es horrible. Tendrían que estar encerrados. Sólo pensarlo me dan ganas de matarlos -tomó aire para intentar tranquilizarse. - Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no te haré daño jamás.

Le miré sin poder evitar nuevas lágrimas.

—Te creo -le dije mirándole a los ojos.

Me volvió a besar con ese dulce sabor que desprendían sus labios. Me abrazó un rato hasta que conseguí tranquilizarme. Me sentía mucho más tranquila ahora que lo sabía.

—Hay otro tema que me preocupa -le dije un poco nerviosa.

—Dime -me contestó con su suave voz.

—No sé bien como decir esto… la verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, lo que sea quiero que sepas que conmigo lo puedes hablar.

—Bueno… como ya te podrás imaginar… yo no he… ya sabes… no he tenido nunca ningún novio -le dije deseando que lo captara. —Ya -me dijo, pero me pareció que no lo acabó de captarlo.

—Bueno… pues eso… que no he estado nunca con ningún chico -le dije pero en su expresión quedaba claro que aun no lo pillaba. -Soy virgen.

Noté cómo se me encendían las mejillas.

—¡Ah! - exclamó captándolo por fin. - Pensaba que era más grave -dijo sonriendo.

—Bueno, es un poco grave, la verdad. Tengo diecisiete años y experiencia nula en este tema - le dije un poco seria.

Natural me miró divertido.

—No te preocupes Touko, no hay fecha de caducidad para esas cosas -y rió. -Además no haremos nada que tú no quieras y con lo que tú no te sientas cómoda. No tenemos que poner metas y desde luego no hay prisa. Quiero que estés tranquila en ese tema. Si finalmente quieres que pase conmigo, pues será cuando tú estés lista.

La verdad es que no podía haber encontrado un hombre mejor que Natural.

—No sé por qué, y puede que suene estúpido, pero siempre quise llegar virgen hasta los dieciocho como mínimo. Sé que es una estupidez, pero siempre lo pensé así -le expliqué tímida. - Bueno, en realidad pensé que moriría virgen… pero bueno… si había la posibilidad por lo menos hasta los 18.

—No te preocupes Touko. Cuando tú estés lista. Estando a tu lado ya soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Nos volvimos a besar, y nos pasamos todo el día besándonos. La lluvia seguía acompañándonos con su suave melodía al revotar contra las ventanas. Fue un día maravilloso. Hicimos castañas al fuego y galletas, y jugamos a juegos de mesa, y después seguimos besándonos hasta que, cuando ya estaba entrada la noche, nos volvimos a quedar dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Las clases del lunes me supieron diferentes. Había vuelto a salir el sol y todo parecía que tenía colores más vivos de lo normal. El bosque estaba empezando a coger unos tonos otoñales preciosos. Parecía un cuadro impresionista. La gente de la calle me parecía más amable y todo. Incluso Mei me parecía menos ofensiva.

Ni siquiera habían pasado quince minutos de la primera clase del lunes cuando me vibró el teléfono en el bolsillo. Lo puse en mi estuche y disimuladamente miré qué había sido esa notificación. Era un mensaje de Natural.

—'¡Hola cariño. Sólo quería decirte que te echo de menos y que te quiero!'

Al principio no quise contestarle. Moralmente estaba mal. No podía estar escribiendo mensajes durante la clase. Estar mirando el mensaje ya me hacía sentir culpable. Siempre había sido muy correcta y me había comportado muy bien, y no podía manchar mi reputación si me pillaban mandando mensajes. Pero, ¿y si no me pillaban? Tenía su morbo, la verdad. ¿Podía ser que me estuviese volviendo una rebelde?

—'Pero si ni siquiera han pasado 20 minutos desde que me has visto'

—'Ya son demasiados'

—'Yo también te echo de menos'

Miré disimuladamente a mi alrededor a ver si alguien me miraba. No estaba acostumbrada a quebrantar la ley, pero la verdad es que la adrenalina que me provocaba esa sensación me gustaba.

—'No paro de pensar en todos los besos que nos hemos dado. Cada vez que lo recuerdo me entra un calor por el cuerpo…' -le escribí atrevida.

Esa morbosa sensación me estaba empezando a gustar demasiado. —'Hmmm… Y a mi' - contestó. - 'Esta tarde te daré más y mejor!' —'Eso será si me dejo' -le contesté.

—'Jaja. No podrás resistirte. Además recuerda que soy tu profesor y puedo castigarte'

Tuve que disimular una sonrisa para que nadie me viese.

—'Será mejor que me concentre que como me vea el de castellano la cosa no va a acabar bien. Además me están entrando demasiados calores. Te quiero'

—'Yo también te quiero. Hasta luego'

A Natural le tocaba guardia a la hora del recreo, así que no podía ir a verlo a su despacho. Me senté en un banco un poco más cerca del colegio para no darle ideas a Mei. Me sentía demasiado bien para que me lo estropeara. Seguí escribiendo la historia que estaba preparando para Natural. Me sentía motivada y con un montón de nuevas ideas. Cuando habían pasado unos diez minutos, me sorprendió una voz más que familiar.

—Señorita Touko. Ya veo que está ocupada -dijo Natural con un todo serio, distante y formal muy divertido.

Había bastantes alumnos alrededor y nos podían oír. Seguramente ninguno prestaría atención, pero sí que algunas chicas lo miraban desde la distancia odiándome por estar hablando con él. Si tan solo supieran… —Buenos días profesor -le contesté siguiéndole el juego.

El jueguecito le añadía otro punto de morbo irresistible. Estaba pasando al lado oscuro muy rápido… y me estaba gustando.

—¿Ha pasado usted un buen fin de semana? -me preguntó.

—Podríamos decir que acabó mejor que empezó.

Le dije sin mirarle, como si no estuviese interesada.

—Vaya día el de ayer. No paró de llover.

—Sí, imposible de hacer cualquier cosa fuera de casa.

Natural se aclaró la garganta.

—La verdad es que se pueden hacer muchas cosas dentro de casa -me dijo mirándome cada vez más pícaro pero sin perder su tono distante.

—Sí. Últimamente estoy descubriendo nuevas aficiones muy interesantes que hacer en el interior. Parece que predicen un invierno muy frío y lluvioso.

Me miró e intentó reprimir una sonrisa.

—Además es muy probable que este año ponga muchos deberes, lo cual hará que tenga que estar todavía más tiempo dentro de casa.

—Me parece correcto. Disciplina y trabajo duro es lo que hace falta -le contesté.

—No se preocupe que los deberes serán muy duros.

Le miré un poco sonrojada. La conversación estaba empezando a ponerse interesante.

—Yo soy muy aplicada.

Pude ver como Natural también se sonrojaba. Me miró intentado parecer un poco serio pero podía ver sus esfuerzos por ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces intentó pasar por delante de mí haciendo que se tropezaba con mi pie. Yo no pude evitar reírme.

—Mire donde pone sus pies -dijo fingiendo un enfado. -A ver si voy a tener que castigarla quedándose horas extras en mi despacho.

—Es que tiene los pies muy grandes. Por lo menos un cuarenta y siete, ¿no? Eso es casi de gigante -le provoqué.

—Todo es proporcional -dijo descarado.

Me puse colorada al momento. A él pareció divertirle.

—Porque los suyos son diminutos. Un 32, diría yo.

—37, para su información. La talla estándar de la mayoría de las mujeres.

—A mí me gusta pasarme de la media -dijo atrevido.

Siguió caminando por el patio vigilando a los demás alumnos, mientras yo intentaba reponerme de los calores que aquella conversación me había dado. Me quedé unos instantes contemplando su porte. Se giró un momento y me pilló mirándolo. Me guiñó un ojo y se volvió a girar. Luego seguí escribiendo mi historia hasta que sonó la sirena intentando controlar mi imaginación que empezaba a trasladarse al lado oscuro, el que me daba esos calores por todo el cuerpo.

La siguiente clase era con él y no paramos de enviarnos miraditas.

Repartió las redacciones corregidas y con nota. Había sacado un 10 sobre 10. Era la única de toda la clase que había sacado un 10. Mei había sacado un 3 y no paraba de refunfuñar desde la fila de atrás. Natural la ignoró sin piedad. Cuando quedaban quince minutos de clase Natural nos dio tiempo para adelantar los deberes que nos había puesto. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando mi teléfono vibró. Miré a Natural pero él disimuló como si no fuese con él. Miré alrededor para asegurarme que nadie miraba y puse el teléfono en el estuche. Natural se iba levantando según le iban llamando para resolver dudas. —'¿Qué te ha parecido mi tono de antes?' —'Bueno, puede mejorar' -le contesté.

Vi cómo Natural disimulaba entre sus libros detrás del pupitre para contestar a mi mensaje, como si estuviese entretenido corrigiendo.

—'¿Sabes lo que me gustaría hacer ahora?' Me miró un segundo con cara de pillo.

—'Me acercaría por detrás y te cogería por la cintura. Después te apretaría contra mí y te daría un mordisquito en el cuello'

Tuve que respirar más profundamente. Sólo imaginarlo me estaba volviendo loca. Le miré un momento y me miró. Su mirada era intensa e inquietante, llena de deseo. A mí me encantaba que me mirase de esa forma.

—'¿Y qué te lo impide?'-le reté.

Le miré un segundo y luego hice como si estuviese haciendo mis deberes. El teléfono volvió a vibrar.

—'Me estás volviendo loco Touko. No me tientes que tengo demasiadas ganas de besarte'

Los calores cada vez eran más fuertes.

—'Me tienes justo delante' -le reté.

Me miró desafiante y sorprendido por mi osadía. De repente se levantó y se dirigió a mí. La clase seguía en silencio. Nadie pareció darse cuenta. Yo me quedé sorprendida y un poco asustada. Cuando estuvo a mi altura se sentó en el pupitre a mi lado que estaba vacío.

—Dime, ¿cuál es tu duda? -me preguntó.

Me quedé un segundo sin contestar. Me había pillado desprevenida.

—Pues.. es este enunciado… no acabo de entenderlo -improvisé. Me sentía latir el corazón con fuerza. Natural se acercó un poco más a mí. La posición en la que estaba mi mesa era ideal porque los demás no podían ver bien lo que ocurría exactamente. Además Natural había dejado que los que quisieran pusieran música con los auriculares, así que la mayoría estaban completamente en su mundo.

—Déjame que te lo explique -me contestó mirándome deseoso. Empezó a hablar explicándome el anunciado en voz baja. Pero pronto dejé de prestar atención. Natural se había acercado todavía más y en un gesto disimulado había puesto su mano debajo el pupitre y después la colocó en mi rodilla. Ese gesto me sobresaltó y tuve que disimular para que no se me notase. Natural sonrió un segundo y siguió explicándome el anunciado. Poco a poco fue subiendo su mano por mi entrepierna. Yo empezaba a descontrolarme. Natural estaba tocándome delante de todo el mundo y aunque era lo más incorrecto del mundo, me estaba gustando… y mucho. Estaba nerviosa por si alguien podía vernos, pero a la vez me daba mucho morbo. Podía notar mi cuerpo temblar y tenía que contenerme para no soltar los gemidos que mi cuerpo me pedía tan desesperadamente. ¿Cómo era posible que Natural me hiciese sentir de esa manera?

Poco a poco, fue subiendo, cada vez más cerca de… bueno… de mi …, pero sin tocarme. La verdad es que algo raro me estaba pasando, porque cuanto más se acercaba, más quería que siguiese subiendo. De repente paró, justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarme.

—Bueno, ¿lo has entendido? -me preguntó.

Necesité unos segundo para saber ni siquiera dónde estaba.

—Sí, por supuesto… -le contesté acalorada intentando hablar de la manera más normal posible.

Se levantó y justo sonó la sirena que anunciaba el final de la clase. Miré alrededor para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta. Nadie parecía haber visto nada. Todos se levantaban apresurados por salir. Miré a Natural que me miraba con una mirada triunfante. Se sentó en su mesa y mi teléfono volvió a vibrar.

Después empezó a recoger sus cosas.

—'Ven a mi despacho un momento' -me dijo.

Era lo que más quería en ese momento pero no podía porque aun me quedaba una clase.

—'No puedo. Tengo clase'

—'5 minutos sólo. Por favor' -y salió de clase sin mirarme.

Si iba a su despacho sería la primera vez que llegaría tarde a clase. Me lo pensé un segundo. No me gustaba romper las leyes, pero el cuerpo me pedía ir, me pedía ir a ver a Natural.

Llegué a la puerta de su despacho, y después de respirar hondo, llamé a la puerta. Natural abrió enseguida, y cogiéndome suavemente del brazo me tiró hacia dentro, y empezó a besarme con fuerza. Los dos nos perdimos en una pasión que no hacía más que aumentar por segundos. Apartó las cosas de su mesa que cayeron al suelo, y luego me levantó y me puso encima de la mesa mientras seguía besándome con fuerza. Era la primera vez que nos besábamos con tanta pasión. Los dos íbamos soltando gemidos reprimidos que no hacían más que seguir subiendo la tensión. Me apartó el pelo del cuello y empezó a besarme. El poco control que intentaba mantener, desapareció cuando me tocó en ese punto. Entre gemidos, cogí a Natural por la cabeza y lo acerqué todavía más a mí. Me eché hacia atrás, y Natural se puso encima de mí. Natural me cogió por las muñecas y las puso encima de mi cabeza, haciendo un poco de fuerza, y siguió besándome. Nunca lo había visto tan excitado, y eso me excitaba todavía más. Al cabo de unos minutos, intentó calmarse un poco, y me iba dando besos mientras intentaba respirar.

—No sé cómo consigues hacerme sentir esto -jadeó. -Será mejor que vayas a clase, porque como sigamos no voy a poder parar -me dijo clavándome esa mirada llena de deseo.

—No quiero que me dejes ir -le susurré al oído.

Me volvió a besar con fuerza, pegando todo su cuerpo contra el mío.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para parar.

—Vete,Touko, vete…-me pidió suplicando.

Me senté y él se levantó, soltándome las muñecas. Aunque no tenía ningunas ganas de irme, tenía que ir a clase. Ya habían pasado diez minutos.

—¿Te veo esta tarde? -me preguntó.

—Vale -le contesté mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta intentando ordenarme un poco el pelo.

Se acercó a mí y me volvió a dar otro beso.

—Te quiero -me dijo dulcemente.

—Yo también te quiero -le contesté antes de salir.

Necesité unos segundos para calmarme. Quería estar en esa mesa y que Natural me apretase las muñecas mientras me besaba el cuello. Quería entrar y dejarme llevar, ver a Natural desearme de esa manera, sentir sus gemidos tan cerca y tan fuertes. Con tanta pasión, no sé si llegaría a cumplir los 18.


	8. Chapter 8

Este capitulo es igual de picante light que el anterior, en caso que no te guste el morbo es mejor que no leas el capitulo, lo escribo por los menores de edad o la ideología de cada persona.

Disfruten el capitulo

Capítulo 7

—¿Qué te ha pasado? -me preguntó Oak, el profesor de literatura, cuando entré por la puerta quince minutos tarde.

Todos me miraron un poco sorprendidos, como si no se hubiesen dado ni cuenta de que no estaba en clase.

—Lo siento, no me encontraba muy bien -mentí.

—Sí, estás colorada. Puede que tengas fiebre -dijo preocupado.

Fiebre de Natural, pensé.

—No lo sé, podría ser… -dije intentando disimular.

—Si no te encuentras bien puedes ir a casa. No te preocupes -me ofreció amablemente.

—Gracias, pero ahora ya estoy un poco mejor. Preferiría quedarme –le contesté y fui a sentarme a mi pupitre.

Samuel era uno de mis profesores preferidos. Debería tener casi sesenta años, y tenía una barba blanca que le cubría gran parte del rostro. Siempre me recordaba a un papá Noel, pero sin la barba tan larga. Tenía unos ojos risueños y cariñosos, y era el único que mostraba algún tipo de interés por los alumnos que intentaban aplicarse.

Las horas hasta ver a Natural de nuevo se me hicieron eternas. Los lunes tenía que quedarse una hora más que yo, así que tenía que ir a casa andando.

Aproveché ese momento para ducharme y cambiarme, y luego, vino a buscarme.

—¡Hola! -me saludó contento cuando entré en el coche antes de darme unos cuantos besos. - Te he echado de menos.

—¡Yo también! -le dije contenta de volver a verlo mientras le apartaba cariñosamente el pelo de la frente.

—¿Te importa acompañarme a hacer unas compras? Me acaban de llamar para hacer un reportaje fotográfico sobre un artículo en una revista de viaje y me tengo que ir los próximos dos días.

—¿Dónde? -le pregunté un poco apenada.

—Al monte Plateado un poco lejos de aqui-me contestó, -pero el jueves por la mañana ya estaré de vuelta. Preferiría quedarme contigo, pero no puedo decir que no.

Parecía triste.

—No te preocupes. Sobreviviré -dije intentado animarle un poco.

-Además los paisajes son increíbles, seguro que te saldrán unas fotos magníficas.

—Te escribiré y llamaré cada momento que pueda, te lo prometo.

Estar en el supermercado con Natural era una sensación muy agradable.

Era como si estuviésemos viviendo juntos. Mirar los productos y hablar sobre cuál escoger puede parecer una situación poco interesante, pero a mí me resultaba de lo más placentera. Me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo al estar con él. No quería que esa sensación acabase nunca.

—Sé que no debería comprar los azucarados… pero es que me gustan más que los naturales. No sé qué hacer -debatía sosteniendo dos yogures mientras leía las diferencias en los ingredientes de estos dos. - Cogeré los blancos y siempre le puedo añadir azúcar si me veo desesperado.

Llegamos a su casa y guardamos la compra. Luego hicimos un bizcocho buenísimo, y cuando estuvo listo, nos sentamos en el sofá con unas tazas de té y empezamos a ver una película. Yo estaba apoyada en su pecho y él me abrazaba. No íbamos ni por la mitad de la película cuando empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente otra vez, pero de repente volvió a sonar su teléfono.

—Perdona -se disculpó levantándose.

Miró su teléfono para ver quien llamaba. Le cambió la expresión al momento.

—¡Mamá!-respondió con un tono que demostraba su agobio. -Sí, estoy bien, ¿cómo estáis allí?… Sí, mañana me voy hasta el jueves por la mañana…

Sí… para lo de la revista… Sí… al final me han contratado.

Parecía agobiado y sin ganas de hablar. Poco a poco iba yendo hacia la cocina como si quisiese alejarse para que no pudiese oírle.

—¿Otra vez? -dijo cada vez más irritado. -Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero hablar más del tema. Estoy intentando ser paciente contigo pero me estás llevando al límite… No.. Mamá ya se lo he dicho también a papá, ya lo he decidido. No te lo volveré a repetir. No va a ocurrir… Me da igual como esté. No. Ya veo que no hay manera de razonar contigo. Tengo cosas que hacer. Por favor, si es para hablar de esto, no me llames más. Adiós -y colgó.

Le oí respirar hondo unos segundos. Luego volvió a mi lado.

—¿Va todo bien? -le pregunté preocupada.

—Sí -contestó poco convencido.

Le miré un momento. Intentaba ocultar dolor, pero su mirada, por mucho que intentase parecer normal, lo delataba.

—¿Estás seguro? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras -le dije intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Sí. No te preocupes. Son disputas habituales entre familias –me contestó.

Yo sabía que había algo más, pero estaba claro que Natural no quería hablar del tema, y yo, aunque quería creerle, algo me decía que en ese tema había más complicación de lo que me quería hacer creer, y esa sensación no me gustaba.

Esa noche me volví a quedar con él. Una vez que Natural se durmió, no pude evitar que mi mente se apoderara de mí. Tardé muchísimo en quedarme dormida, y cuando lo hice, el sueño fue inquieto. No podía parar de pensar en la conversación de Natural con su madre. Algo me inquietaba, pero no sabía el qué. Decidí dejar aquellos pensamientos apartados y concentrarme en el hecho de que estaba con Natural. Decidí creer lo que él me decía, era más fácil y menos doloroso que pensar que me ocultaba algo.

Natural me dejó cerca del colegio a la mañana siguiente, y se despidió de mí con un tierno beso. No me había bajado del coche aun que ya lo echaba de menos.

—El jueves por la mañana ya estaré de vuelta. Te prometo que te voy a escribir y a llamar todos los días.

—Vale -le contesté apenada.

—Vas con cuidado, por favor -me pidió preocupado.

—Sí, tú también -le contesté mientras me cogía la mano.

—Touko, te quiero muchísimo.

—Y yo, Natural, yo también te quiero muchísimo. Te voy a echar de menos.

Me dio un beso y salí del coche.

—Hasta el jueves, cariño.

Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Empecé a caminar hacia el colegio. Me giré un segundo para ver si se había ido y lo vi aun allí mirando cómo me iba. Me hizo un gesto con la mano y se lo devolví. Después escuché como el coche arrancaba y se alejaba.

Me hubiese gustado pensar que era más fuerte de lo que en realidad era.

Los siguientes días se convirtieron en un suplicio. Echaba tanto de menos a Natural que cualquier preocupación que hubiese podido tener sobre la llamada de su madre se me olvidó completamente. Era una sensación de agonía no tenerlo cerca. Jamás me había sentido de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando mi madre quedó en coma. Natural me escribía cada dos horas como máximo, y me llamaba dos veces al día, pero aun así lo sentía muy lejos. No quería echarle de menos, quería tenerlo a mi lado.

El jueves por la mañana me levanté con más ganas que nunca de ir a clase. Ni el frío, ni el viento helado que me hacía gotear la nariz, pudieron con mi ánimo.

Estábamos ya todos sentados en nuestros sitios esperando que llegase Natural a clase. Habían pasado diez minutos y aún no había llegado. La clase ya estaba alborotada y el ruido no hacía más que ponerme más nerviosa.

Mei me estaba tirando cachos de goma, pero ni siquiera eso podía distraerme de mirar la puerta obsesivamente. Ya empezaba a pensar que jamás volvería a ver a Natural cuando le vi aparecer apresurado por la puerta, sosteniendo su maletín de cuero. Tenía las mejillas y la nariz un poco coloradas, como si le hubiese dado el sol y se hubiese quemado un poco. La verdad es que le hacía resaltar todavía más esos preciosos ojos que tenía.

—Perdonen por el retraso -dijo mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia su escritorio.

Me miró y tuve que ocultar una sonrisa de felicidad y de alivio. Pude ver como él también se alegraba de verme. Vernos por primera vez después de esos días de separación, y que tuviese que ser en clase, era lo peor. Quería correr a sus brazos y besarle.

—Por favor, abran todos el libro por la página 42. Quiero que hagán un resumen del capítulo. Después pediré que cada uno vaya explicando un apartado, así que presten atención.

La clase soltó un conjunto de exclamaciones que mostraban claramente que no tenían ganas de hacer nada, pero Natural no mostró piedad. Se sentó y sacó unos cuantos papeles y empezó a ordenarlos. Pocos minutos después, curiosamente, me vibró el teléfono.

—'Estás guapísima' -escribió.

—'Tú sí que estás guapo. Veo que te ha dado el sol' -le contesté.

—'Sí, ha hecho muy buen tiempo. Era un sitio muy bonito. Tendremos que ir algún día'

—'Te he echado muchísimo de menos'

—'Y yo a ti también' -me contestó.

—'Tengo muchas ganas de darte un beso' -le escribí.

Le miré un momento y él me miró con su intensa mirada.

—'¿Porqué no vas al lavabo?' -me preguntó en un nuevo mensaje.

—'Ahora no tengo ganas' -le respondí un poco confundida por su pregunta.

—'Podría ir a verte' -me respondió.

—'Ah! No lo había entendido' -le contesté sintiéndome un poco idiota.

—'Bueno, ¿entonces vas o no?'

—'Se va a notar mucho si salgo yo y luego sales tu detrás mío, ¿no?'

—'Que va. Por favor. No puedo aguantar ni un segundo más sin besarte' -me suplicó.

—'No lo sé… nos van a pillar' -le dije dudando un poco nerviosa.

—'Por favor' -y puso un emoticono de cara triste- 'Hazlo como regalo de cumpleaños.'

—'¿Pero cuándo es tu cumpleaños?' -le pregunté.

—'Hoy' -y puso una cara sonriente y un pastel con velas como emoticonos.

—'¿Hoy? ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?' -le escribí un poco enfadada. - 'Te podría haber preparado algo, o por lo menos haberte comprado algún regalo'

—'Te lo iba a decir antes de irme pero se me olvidó. Además no quiero que te gastes dinero en mí. Sólo quiero muuuuuchos besos'

Lo miré con mirada de reproche pero pronto tuve que abandonar mi actitud ante tal magnifica sonrisa.

—'Bueno, ¿entonces vas a ir al lavabo?'

Me quedé pensando un segundo. Tenía muchas ganas de besarle, y hacerlo en los lavabos del colegio me estaba dando mucho morbo.

—'Vale' -contesté. - 'Pero no salgas enseguida después de mí. Deja pasar unos minutos.'

Pude verlo cómo sonreía. Alcé la mano para poder hablar.

—¿Puedo ir un momento al lavabo, por favor? -pedí educadamente.

—¿Es muy urgente? -contestó con cara de pícaro.

—Un poco, sí -le contesté con mirada de reproche por haberme hecho aquella pregunta, la cual parecía divertirle aun más.

—Vale, ve entonces, pero date prisa que empezaré pronto a hacer las preguntas sobre el tema.

Qué morro tenía. Se la estaba ganando. Lo fulminé con la mirada antes de salir. Entré en el lavabo y esperé unos minutos nerviosa hasta que Natural entró por la puerta. No me dio ni un segundo para reaccionar cuando me empujo suavemente dentro de uno de los cubículos y me apretó contra la pared mientras me besaba.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! -le dije entre besos y jadeos.

—¡Gracias! -contestó en un segundo que cogía aire para seguir besándome.

El calor siguió subiendo y Natural se apretaba cada vez más a mí, y fue entonces cuando, por primera vez, noté sus partes contra mí. La sensación era rara, pero a la vez excitante. Le miré un momento y él me miró, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de descubrir. Sin dejar de mirarme, se apretó todavía más a mí, prestando especial atención a esa zona. Sonreí acalorada soltando una especie de jadeo espontáneo. Siguió besándome, cada vez con más pasión.

Los dos intentábamos oprimir los jadeos que nos salían como acto reflejo.

De repente, se oyó como alguien entraba por la puerta. Nos quedamos quietos intentando no hacer ningún ruido, pero el hecho de que nos podían descubrir, y de que teníamos que estar más quietos que nunca, pareció excitar aún más a Natural. Empezó a darme besos en el cuello mientras empezó a mover su mano. Al principio la puso en mi cadera, pero poco a poco la fue bajando, acercándose cada vez más a la parte delantera de mi pantalón. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y mi cuerpo temblaba. Me estaba costando mucho no soltar ningún gemido, y eso, a Natural, parecía gustarle. Entonces bajó su mano un poco más y la puso en mi pubis pero por fuera del pantalón.

Poco a poco fue moviendo sus dedos haciéndome perder cualquier tipo de control que podía quedarme. Cuando por fin salió quien fuese que había entrado, pude al fin relajarme un poco más.

—¿Te gusta? -me susurrándome al oído.

—Sí -le contesté tímida antes de volver a soltar otro gemido.

No podía ni siquiera pensar con claridad. Lo único que quería era a él en ese momento. Esa sensación me gustaba, y mucho. Natural volvió a subir su mano y la metió por dentro de mi jersey, y entonces empezó a bajarla por el interior de mi pantalón. En un momento de pánico, justo antes de que llegase a bajo del todo, le agarré el brazo impidiéndole seguir. Me quedé unos segundos respirando hondo un poco nerviosa.

—Si quieres que pare dímelo y pararé en seguida -me dijo sin mover su mano.

La verdad es que esa nueva sensación me daba una mezcla de miedo e incluso vergüenza, pero a la vez el cuerpo me pedía que le dejase hacer.

Natural empezó a besarme el cuello poco a poco dándome tiempo para pensar, pero aquel era mi punto débil, y pronto dejé de poner resistencia. Le solté la mano, le besé con fuerza y dejé que siguiera bajando.


	9. Chapter 9

Atención

Contiene un poco de lenguaje fuerte, asi que eres una persona sensible, no leas este capitulo.

Capítulo 8

No sé bien cómo explicar la sensación pero sin duda me gustó, y desde luego quería repetir. Empezaba a dudar si llegaría virgen a los dieciocho porqué a ese ritmo no podría resistirme, y aun quedaban dos meses para mi cumpleaños.

Cuando regresé a clase, las mejillas aún me ardían y el corazón todavía me latía con fuerza. Natural entró un poco más tarde con papeles bajo el brazo, como si hubiese ido a buscar algo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en el lavabo, pero fue bastante.

—Aquí tienen el esquema que quiero que sigan cuando analicen las siguientes obras de arte. Para la semana que viene quiero que escojan dos de las que aparecen en el tema que acabamos de empezar y que las analicen.

Contará para la nota final -dijo mientras iba repartiendo los papeles por cada pupitre, aun con el pelo alborotado. -Ahora empezaré a haceros las preguntas sobre el resumen de hoy.

Tenía ganas de contarle todo a Minerva esa tarde. Seguro que se

emocionaría muchísimo y me haría preguntas inapropiadas, pero quería verla para poder compartir todas las cosas maravillosas que me estaban pasando, y así de paso preguntarle unas cuantas dudas sobre hombres que seguro ella dominaba. No se creería jamás todo lo que me estaba pasando, y aún menos tratándose de mí.

Justo cuando Natural se giró, un papelito llegó volando hasta mi mesa.

Venía de la parte de atrás, así que seguramente sería de Mei. Parecía que había algo escrito, así que lo cogí y lo abrí. Había un dibujo de una chica que se suponía que era yo (porque ponía mi nombre encima de la persona, no porque se me pudiese reconocer) sentada en el wáter cagando. Debajo ponía:

"van a tener que destruir el colegio entero de la peste que va a salir de ese sitio después del tiempo que has estado fuera. Si tu culo se parece a tu cara, el wáter estará intentando suicidarse". No podía negar que la frase tenía su ingenio, pero la verdad es que no me importaba lo más mínimo. De mí podían decir lo que quisieran que no me fuera a quitar el sueño. Natural estaba dando algunas preguntas sobre el tema a los alumnos que parecían más despistados.

Al cabo de pocos minutos me llegó otra carta hasta la mesa. La volví a abrir sólo para ver que habían ingeniado esta vez, pero lo que vi ya no me hizo tanta gracia. En realidad no me hizo ninguna. En el papel había un dibujo de una mujer en una camilla que parecía de hospital y un hombre que la agarraba por el cuello, enfadado. De entre las piernas de la mujer salía una especie de excremento en forma de bebé. El excremento llevaba mi nombre, encima de la mujer ponía 'Tu madre' y en el hombre ponía 'Tu padre'. Debajo ponía otra nota. "cuando tu padre te vio salir del coño de tu madre, la mató por haberte hecho con cara de mierda".

Eso ya no tenía ninguna gracia, y podía notar como empezaba a hervirme la sangre de la rabia. No pude evitar imaginar a mi madre siendo empujada por mi padre y dándose con el bordillo de la escalera, y eso me enfurecía. Entonces empezaron a tirarme trozos de goma. Natural estaba atendiendo a uno de los alumnos al otro lado de la clase y no se enteraba de nada. Por mucho que lo intentase, no podía quitar la vista de esa nota, y los horribles flashes seguían viniendo a la cabeza. Intenté respirar y tranquilizarme, pero me estaba resultando muy difícil. Contra más cachos de goma me tiraban, más rabia se me iba acumulando. Entonces, como si ya no fuese dueña de mi cuerpo, me levanté, y apretando los puños de la rabia, me dirigí hasta el pupitre de Mei, que mostraba una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara de malcriada. Escuché como Natural decía algo, pero su voz me llegó como si estuviese muy lejos, distorsionada.

—Cara mierda -dijo Mei levantándose de la silla quedando así a mi misma altura.

Me miró desafiante durante unos segundos, y entonces me escupió. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Me limpié con la manga, poco a poco, sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos, y con una sonrisa en mi cara, como si estuviese medio loca, apreté el puño y le pegué con todas mis fuerzas en toda la cara.

No recuerdo bien lo que ocurrió después. No pude más que concentrarme en los gritos de sus amigas, la sangre que salía de la nariz de Mei, y la sensación de victoria y poder que se adueñaba de mí. Recuerdo a las amigas de Mei gritando y ayudando a que se levantara. Había caído hacia atrás cuando le pegué el puñetazo, cayendo primero en la silla, y ésta, por la inercia del movimiento, siguió hacia atrás haciéndole dar una voltereta al revés. Los demás alumnos se habían acercado, y para mi sorpresa, podía ver rostros de satisfacción en varios de ellos al ver a Mei en una posición tan inferior. Supongo que después de todo no era yo la única que sufría sus abusos.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar sentada en el despacho del director, junto a Mei, que empezaba a tener un ojo parecido al de los sapos, pero con peor aspecto todavía. El director estaba rellenando una sanción disciplinaria. En otras circunstancias, un parte disciplinario me hubiese parecido lo peor del mundo, pero cuando me lo entregó creo que incluso sonreí de la satisfacción. Me parecía más un premio a mi valentía que un castigo por mis hechos. Mei empezó a lloriquear mientras el director rellenaba el suyo.

—No puedo ir a casa con un castigo. Por favor, señor director, no me ponga un reporte. Castígueme con lo que quiera, pero una nota no -le suplicó entre sus habituales falsos llantos.

—Lo siento, pero su conducta merecería más que un simple parte, así que dé gracias que sólo es eso -le contestó sin dudar.

Saliendo del instituto, por los pasillos, me pareció que mis compañeros me miraban de otra manera. Algunos incluso me sonreían. El grupillo de

Mei me evitaba atemorizado, guardando una distancia más que prudente, y la verdad es que me parecía bien así. Me gustaba verlas tan aterrorizadas.

Un compañero se acercó a mí.

—Gracias -dijo tímidamente y se fue sin darme ni siquiera tiempo a hablar con él.

Me sorprendió también la reacción de Natural, que no perdió la calma en ningún momento. Aunque evidentemente no lo demostró en clase, sé que estaba orgulloso de mí. Esa tarde Natural tenía un par de horas de reunión, así que tardaría un rato, la cual cosa me iba bien porque tenía que ir a ver a mi madre y a Minerva.

—'¿Quieres que pase por el hospital a buscarte? y luego podemos ir a dar una vuelta por la playa' -me escribió, cuando iba de camino a la estación de tren.

—'Vale. Tú avísame cuando estés allí y bajaré a la entrada'

—'Vale, mi luchadora personal' -y puso un emoticono sonriente que guiñaba el ojo.

Cuando llegué, la primera que visité fue a mi madre, como de costumbre. Seguía igual, ni mejor ni peor, tumbada, con la mirada fija en el techo, ausente, sin la más mínima expresión. Me quedé a su lado un rato cogiéndole la mano. Me preguntaba cómo de diferente hubiese sido mi vida si la hubiese tenido junto a mí. Me hubiese encantado que conociese a Natural, que viese que era un buen hombre y que me trataba como una princesa, como ella siempre me llamaba. Y sobre todo me hubiese encantado que hubiese podido ver el puñetazo que le había pegado a Mei. De todos modos, se lo conté todo, por si acaso, mientras ella se quedaba allí, inexpresiva. Cambié las flores y salí.

Los nervios iban aumentando a medida que me iba acercando a la habitación de Minerva. Me podía imaginar la cara que pondría cuando le contase todo lo que había pasado. Cuando oyese lo del puñetazo, seguro que me hacía una fiesta y todo. Llevaba el parte disciplinario para demostrar mi proeza.

—No te vas a creer lo que ha …, - dije mientras entraba por la puerta entusiasmada, pero me di cuenta de que en la habitación no estaba Minerva, sino otra mujer mayor acompañada de un hombre. -Perdón, me he equivocado.

Salí de la habitación confundida. Miré bien el número por segunda vez

y me aseguré de que aquella habitación fuese en la que Minerva siempre había estado. Me dirigí al mostrador, donde había una secretaria, para preguntarle por Minerva. Me miró mientras me acercaba y soltó un suspiro de irritación.

Estaba jugando con su teléfono a algo que no parecía que requiriese mucha capacidad intelectual.

—Hola. Querría saber si usted sabe si han cambiado de habitación a la mujer que estaba en la habitación 315, por favor -pregunté educadamente.

—No lo sé -contestó mientras seguía jugando con una voz más bien repelente.

Respiré, intentando no enfadarme por la incompetencia de aquella secretaria.

—¿Que podría mirarlo, por favor?

Soltó un suspiro todavía más fuerte y, como si fuese casi una misión imposible, dejó el teléfono a un lado y se puso a mirar en el ordenador. Tecleó durante un rato.

—¿Minerva Gonzales? -preguntó.

—Sí -contesté.

—Falleció el pasado martes. Fue enterrada esta mañana en el cementerio municipal de su pueblo.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en mi pecho como cientos de cuchillos afilados. Recuerdo como de repente parecía que alguien me hubiese puesto un peso enorme encima que me hacía el cuerpo increíblemente pesado y que me oprimía el pecho, impidiéndome respirar. La secretaria volvió a su posición original, reanudando el juego.

—¿Có-cómo que falleció? -conseguí preguntar a duras penas. -Hace una semana estaba bien.

—No lo sé. Eso tendrá que hablarlo con el doctor que llevaba el caso

-contestó sin apartar la mirada de su absurdo juego.

—¿Quién es? -le pregunté cada vez más enfadada.

—No lo sé.

La rabia volvía a arderme en las venas. Apreté los puños con fuerza para intentar controlarme.

—Dígame quién es, por favor -dije apretando los dientes y marcando cada palabra por separado.

La secretaria se quedó mirándome como si fuese a protestar, pero cuando se fijó en la expresión de mi cara decidió volver a mirar en el ordenador.

—Es el doctor Sycamore. Vaya a la sala de espera y le diré que vaya en cuanto pueda.

—Gracias -le dije con rabia y fui a la sala de espera.

El dolor seguía aumentando, junto con la desesperación y la impotencia.

No podía ser que Minerva estuviese muerta. El domingo pasado estaba bien.

Tosía mucho, pero estaba bien. ¿Y si hubiese habido un error? Seguro que era eso. Seguro que se habían confundido con los nombres y las habitaciones.

Seguro que había otra Minerva Gonzales.

Cuando el doctor llegó me dirigí a él. Llevaba una carpeta bajo el brazo.

—Hola doctor. He venido a ver a Minerva, pero la secretaria me ha dicho que había fallecido, pero debe de haber un error porque el domingo pasado estaba bien. Seguro que usted puede decirme dónde está -le dije sin poder evitar el tono de desesperación de mi voz.

—Hola. Perdona, ¿cómo te llamas? -me preguntó amablemente.

—Touko.

—Hola Touko, soy el doctor Sycamore. ¿Eres familia de Minerva? –me preguntó y seguidamente me hizo un gesto para que me sentase en una de las sillas.

Él se sentó a mi lado en otra silla. La sala de espera estaba vacía.

—No, pero como si lo fuese. Hace un año que vengo cada jueves y cada domingo a verla. Es como si fuese mi abuela. Por favor, dígame que está bien -le pedí desesperada.

El doctor me miraba apenado.

—Touko, sabrás que Minerva tenía un cáncer de pulmón y otras enfermedades varias degenerativas en lo que refiere a todo el sistema respiratorio. Estas últimas semanas la salud de Minerva había empeorado muy rápidamente y aunque hicimos todo lo que pudimos para salvarme la vida, falleció este martes de madrugada.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas sintiendo un enorme dolor en el pecho.

—Pero si estaba bien… hace ni siquiera una semana… -conseguí decir mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. —Minerva siempre había sido una persona muy fuerte. Incluso a nosotros nunca nos dejó ver lo grave que estaba hasta el final. Era una gran luchadora. Le preguntamos si quería que llamásemos a alguien cuando se puso peor pero nos dijo que no. Lo único que nos pidió es que te entregásemos esto cuando vinieses.

Abrió la carpeta y me entregó un sobre un poco abultado en el que ponía 'Para mi querida Touko' escrito a mano. Seguía llorando sin poder imaginarme que Minerva ya no estaba.

—Ha sido enterrada en su pueblo esta mañana. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Minerva se había ganado un sitio muy especial en el corazón de todas las personas que trabajaron con ella -me dijo dolido.

—Gracias -le dije como pude.

Cuando el doctor se fue, me quedé unos instantes llorando en silencio en la sala de espera, sujetando el sobre de Minerva sin abrir en mis manos.

Sentía un vacío enorme en mi pecho, pero lo que más rabia me daba era que jamás sabría lo que había ocurrido con Natural, no por mí, pero por ella, porque no podía dejar de pensar en la ilusión que le hubiese hecho saberlo. Me daba rabia que nadie me hubiese avisado. Sé que ella no quería a nadie mientras moría, pero aunque hubiese sido para despedirme en condiciones, o para poder ir al entierro. Seguramente la habrían enterrado completamente sola y eso sí que me dolía.

Cogí el teléfono para escribirle a Natural.

—'Cuando quieras ya puedes venir a buscarme' Pocos segundos después me contestó.

—'Llego en 5 minutos. Ya estoy de camino'

Intenté secarme un poco las lágrimas. Fui hasta la entrada del hospital y esperé a que llegase.

—¿Estás bien? -me preguntó preocupado cuando entré en el coche.

—No -le contesté triste mientras las lágrimas me volvían a nublar la vista -Minerva ha muerto.

Se quedó un momento callado intentando procesar la noticia. Me abrazó.

—Lo siento muchísimo Touko. -dijo apenado mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en su hombro.

—No lo entiendo, si estaba bien… el domingo pasado estaba bien –le dije como pude. -Era como mi abuela. Ella era la única que me ha hecho compañía. La única que ha estado a mi lado.

—Lo siento de verdad, cariño, no sabes lo mal que me sabe –contestó triste mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza.

Me quedé unos minutos allí, en su hombro, llorando. Sólo podía pensar en Minerva.

—Siento mucho que sea hoy justo el día de tu cumpleaños cuando me he tenido que enterar -le dije triste por él, por la situación en la que se veía envuelto por mí.

—Escúchame Touko, mi cumpleaños me da igual. Esto es mucho más importante que cualquier cosa. No pidas perdón por ello, ¿vale? –dijo dulcemente mientras me secaba las lágrimas de la cara con su mano.

Fuimos directamente a su casa, y aunque intenté estar un poco animada para no amargarle el día a Natural, no pude hacer gran cosa. Él estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, dándome ánimos y apoyándome. Estuvimos tranquilos, junto al fuego, con la televisión puesta. Estaba como en estado de shock, y no podía quitarme la idea de Minerva en una caja de madera junto a cientos de otros muertos. No había abierto la carta aun. No me veía con fuerzas. De alguna manera, era como si la carta fuese la última parte de Minerva que aún quedaba viva, y una vez la abriera, ya no quedaría nada.

Apenas pude dormir, y cuando lo hacía, me despertaba empapada en un sudor frío, chillando, sin saber si aún estaba en mis peores pesadillas o si ya me había despertado. Natural me abrazaba e intentaba tranquilizarme con sus palabras y sus caricias, pero cada vez que me dormía, las pesadillas volvían a aparecer. Y si eso no fuese poco, se sumaban mis dudas sobre lo que Natural me ocultaba. Su madre lo llamó para felicitarle el cumpleaños, pero volvió a salir ese "tema" del que yo no tenía ni idea y del cual Natural insistía en que no era más que una simple disputa familiar. Cada vez sentía más y más que Natural me ocultaba algo que tenía más importancia de lo que él quería darle.

Y la idea que Natural me estuviese ocultando algo no me hacía ninguna gracia.

Me desperté con una idea fija. Tenía que pedirle a Natural que me contase la verdad. Si no lo quería hacer, tendría que irme y dejar de estar con él. Con Minerva muerta ya no podía dejar que nadie me hiciese daño. Si

Natural seguía sin decirme la verdad, esa no era la vida que yo quería. Tal y como decía Minerva, nunca hay que mentir.

Lo miré mientras dormía con las primeras luces de la mañana. Lo miré con pena, contemplando su perfección, sabiendo que podría ser el último día que lo viese dormir y que lo tuviese tan cerca de mí. Si alguien me hubiese pedido que cuantificase el amor que sentía por él, hubiese sido imposible, pero tenía que protegerme. Si no me decía la verdad, me tendría que ir.

Treinta minutos fueron los que me pasé mirándolo, intentando memorizar cada parte de su rostro para que quedase grabado en mi memoria para siempre. Cuando despertó, deseé con todas mi fuerzas que hubiese seguido dormido por lo menos treinta minutos más.

—Buenos días cariño, ¿cómo estás? -me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

—Bien.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo? ¿Un té o un chocolate o algo? –me preguntó cariñosamente.

—No, gracias, estoy bien -le dije un poco nerviosa. -Lo que me gustaría

es… poder hablar contigo un momento.

Natural se quedó unos momentos un poco extrañado.

—Vale, dime, ¿qué pasa?

Me levanté y me senté en la silla que había al lado de la cama. Me puse de lado para no tenerlo justo delante. Me sentía muy mal por lo que iba a decir, y no mirarle directamente hacía la tarea un poco más llevadera.

—Antes de todo, quiero que sepas que te quiero y que jamás pude imaginar que llegaría a querer a nadie tanto como te quiero a ti -pude decir antes de que mi voz empezara a quebrarse, -pero sé que hay algo que me ocultas y, ahora que ya no está Minerva, no puedo dejar que nadie me haga daño. Ella era la única persona que me apoyaba y me ayudaba cuando me encontraba mal, pero ahora que ya no está, si tú me haces daño, no tendré a nadie que me ayude.

—Touko, jamás te haré daño y lo sabes. ¿Por qué dices que te estoy ocultando algo?- dijo también con la voz entrecortada.

Su tristeza y desesperación se reflejaban en sus preciosos ojos azules.

—Porque sé que lo que hablas con tu madre o con tu padre es algo más que una simple disputa familiar -dije llorando, intentando reprimir mi impotencia.

Le miré implorando. Natural apartó la mirada. Parecía desesperado, hundido en su tristeza.

—Touko, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no te voy a hacer daño

-me pidió intentando encontrar en mi mirada un poco de comprensión que no halló. -Hay cosas en mi pasado que no puedo cambiar, de la misma manera que las hay en el tuyo. Todas esas cosas las quiero dejar atrás, aunque algunos quieran seguir llevándome allí. Quiero empezar de cero contigo sin que nada de lo de antes empañe lo de ahora.

Sus palabras eran honestas y cada una de ellas cargadas de dolor. Yo le creía, pero aun así quería saber la verdad. No podía seguir adelante si él no era sincero conmigo. Yo le había contado lo de mi pasado, había confiado en él, así que ¿por qué no podía él hacer lo mismo conmigo?

—Si no me dices la verdad, si no eres sincero conmigo, tendré que irme

-dije, como si cada palabra fuese una sentencia que me enviaba bajo tierra.

—¿Pero no entiendes que lo que estoy haciendo es para nosotros? ¿Para tener un mejor futuro sin preocuparnos por el pasado? -dijo un poco exasperado y lleno de dolor.

—Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué no confías en mí como yo confié en

ti -le dije enfadada mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo.

—Touko, yo te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti. ¿No es eso más importante que lo que pasó antes en mi vida? -me imploró con tristeza.

—Por supuesto que lo es, pero creo que merezco que seas sincero conmigo. Merezco saber la verdad -dije, y miré con exasperación por la ventana. -Lo siento Natural, pero no puedo, si no confías en mí, tendré que irme.

Se quedó callado, tan callado que parecía que había parado de respirar.

Sus ojos desprendían mucha tristeza.

—Por favor, Touko, no te vayas -dijo casi en un susurro desesperado.

—No puedo Natural. Tengo que protegerme.

En silencio y llorando, sin mirarlo, cogí mis cosas y me fui. Natural no intentó impedírmelo. Se quedó allí, abatido, hundido en el dolor, viendo como me iba.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

Ese día no fui a clase. Me quedé horas y horas tumbada en la cama, tan sólo levantándome para ir al lavabo y beber de vez en cuando, paralizada por aquél enorme dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo. Sólo podía pensar en Natural y en Minerva, una y otra vez, de forma compulsiva, y cada vez que lo hacía, me sentía más y más hundida en mi depresión. Así me pasé los siguientes cuatro días, sin apenas comer y sin apenas dormir, en la oscuridad, sin poder parar de llorar. Me daba la sensación que me estaba volviendo loca. No sé si Natural me escribió o no, porqué apagué el teléfono en cuanto llegué a casa y no lo había vuelto a encender. Si tenía que estar sin él, prefería no recibir noticias suyas. Su recuerdo era la peor de mis torturas.

Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, lo supe incluso antes de hablar del tema, pero no podía dejar que nadie me hiciese daño. No podía hacerlo. Mi madre estaba casi muerta por dejar que mi padre le hiciese daño, por protegerme a mí… porque yo dejé que mi padre le hiciese daño a ella.

Todo me daba igual. Ya nada importaba. El dolor constante me agotaba y aunque pasaban los días, la intensidad no disminuía.

Cuando llegó el jueves de la siguiente semana, aún no había ido a clase.

Al día siguiente haría una semana que no había visto a Natural. Octubre había entrado con fuerza azotando cada rincón del país haciendo temblar hasta lo árboles más fuertes. La casa estaba helada, igual que todo mi cuerpo. Apenas había comido en esos últimos seis días y me sentía débil. Mis brazos empezaban a estar delgados, pero no sentía hambre, sólo dolor. Aquella tarde ni siquiera me vi con fuerzas de ir a ver a mi madre.

Me pareció que el viernes amaneció gris, pero no conseguía distinguir gran cosa detrás de las persianas que llevaban cerradas ya siete días. Mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra.

Algo empezó a dar golpecitos en las persianas. Al principio no le hice ningún caso pero poco a poco los golpecitos se convertían en taladros en mi cerebro, así que abrí la ventana poco a poco, dejando entrar la luz, para ver qué era lo que me estaba causando tal tormento. El aire fresco renovó el ambiente cargado de la habitación y me llenó los pulmones de aire otoñal. Por un momento, me pareció incluso sentirme mejor. Vi que el causante del ruido era un pajarito que picaba insistentemente uno de los agujeros que había en la vieja persiana. No se asustó. Me miró un momento y siguió con su labor. Lo tenía a apenas treinta centímetros de mí, y no sé si era porque hacía siete días que no veía nada o por la gran sensación de soledad, pero aquella criatura me pareció la más bonita del mundo. La observé hasta que, después de varios minutos de insistencia, consiguió sacar del hueco un pequeño pero rechoncho gusano. Con aire triunfal, volvió a mirarme, orgulloso de su captura, y salió volando. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre los árboles.

Entonces entendí que tenía que hacer algo. No podía dejarme morir en aquella habitación por mucho dolor que sintiera, porque, de todas maneras, la vida seguiría sin mí. Mi madre nunca hubiese hecho eso. Ella luchó por mí a pesar de su dolor y su desgracia. Minerva también luchaba por ella misma, para que nadie la viese sufrir. No podía dejar que los esfuerzos de los demás fuesen en vano.

Decidí ir al cementerio y llevarle a Minerva un enorme ramo de flores silvestres y margaritas, y allí abriría el sobre. Tenía que dejar escapar el dolor e intentar seguir con mi vida. Tenía que dejar que Minerva se fuese y descansase en paz.

Me duché y conseguí comer algo consistente, lo cual me hizo ver las cosas un punto más positivo. Después me abrigué bien y salí en busca de flores para hacer el ramo para Minerva. Al estar nublado, los colores otoñales parecían resaltar todavía más que de costumbre. En tan sólo una semana los árboles habían cogido preciosos tonos anaranjados, y el suelo empezaba a cubrirse de una magnífica capa de tonos marrones. Cogí también algunas de aquellas preciosas hojas y madroños para complementar el ramo. Una vez de vuelta a casa, me esmeré todo lo posible hasta que me quedó el ramo más bonito que jamás había hecho. Sé que le hubiese encantado. Me sentía mal por no haberle preparado uno así cuando estuvo en vida. Uno siempre se da cuenta de las cosas cuando es demasiado tarde.

No había casi nadie en el cementerio. Algunos pajaritos cantaban, lo cual ayudaba a disminuir la sensación fúnebre del lugar. La lápida de Minerva era simple, fría, sin ninguna flor que la acompañase. Puse el ramo y de pronto se convirtió en la lápida más destacada y más bonita de todas. Quedaba precioso, tal y como ella se merecía.

Cogí el sobre y lo abrí. Metí la mano para ver que había dentro, y encontré su collar de la margarita. Poder tener ese colgante, sabiendo lo que significaba para ella, me llenaba de orgullo, pero a la vez de tristeza. Me lo puse enseguida, y sentí como si de repente estuviese a mi lado. Volví a mirar en el sobre, y vi que había una carta. Ni siquiera había conseguido sacarla del sobre, que los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

_Mi querida Touko,_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque estoy muerta (Siempre quise escribir esto, como en las películas)._

No pude evitar sonreír por su gracia. Desde luego era única. Me vino a la cabeza la imagen de su cara sonriente con ese pelo de naranja chillón, y su bata multicolor. El nudo de la garganta cada vez se hacía más grande y cada vez me costaba más respirar. Seguí leyendo.

_Sé que estarás un poco triste (espero) pero sé que lo superarás. Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido jamás (pero no la más guapa, ¡esa soy yo!). Por favor, no me odies por no haberles dejado avisarte. Nunca quise que nadie me viese agonizando. Sé que lo entenderás. No sé bien qué escribir… y mira que si hay algún momento de mi vida más importante que este para saber qué escribir que me caiga un rayo… bueno… o tal vez no…_

_Sé que las cosas te irán bien. Lo has pasado muy mal en la vida, pero no va a ser siempre así. Créeme. Todo el mundo no es malo, aunque te cueste creerlo. Tienes que darle una oportunidad a la gente. Sé que para ti es difícil, pero no cometas los mismos errores que yo. Tienes que aprender a perdonar, y sobre todo a perdonarte. Las cosas que pasaron nunca fueron culpa tuya. A veces, en la vida, pasan cosas malas y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo_.

_Serás feliz, lo sé. Sea con Natural o no, la vida te depara grandes aventuras. No dejes escapar las oportunidades._

_Te quiero mucho. No estés triste, porque siempre estaré a tu lado._

_Un beso muy grande de Minerva._

Y firmó la carta. La releí varias veces, visualizando con viveza su imagen. Aunque no podía parar de llorar, un peso dentro de mí había desaparecido y me hacía sentir un poco mejor. Emprendí el camino a casa un poco más optimista, pensando en las sabias palabras que Minerva me había escrito.

Decidí tomarme los dos días siguientes para recuperarme y reincorporarme al colegio de nuevo el lunes. Cuando volví al colegio no asistí a las clases de Natural. No tenía todavía el valor de volver a verlo. El martes, durante la hora del recreo, lo vi de lejos y el corazón me dio un vuelco. Cada día me daba más cuenta de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos y de lo mucho que había perdido. Lo único que me tranquilizaba era seguir escribiendo el libro que había empezado para él, esforzándome al máximo para hacer los mejores dibujos que jamás había hecho. De alguna manera me hacía sentir más cerca de él. Cuando estuviese listo se lo daría, tal y como le prometí.

El jueves fui a ver a mi madre desde la última vez que fui cuando me enteré que Minerva había muerto. Me resultó raro no visitar a Minerva.

Tardaría mucho en acostumbrarme a no verla más.

El domingo por la noche decidí encender el móvil. Hacía dos semanas que estaba apagado. Me llegó un único mensaje de Natural, de justo el día después que le vi por última vez.

- 'Touko, quiero que sepas que te quiero con todo mi corazón. Siempre estaré aquí por si me necesitas. Pienso en ti constantemente. No volveré a molestarte. Natural'

Volví a llorar, echándolo muchísimo de menos. Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo y de no separarme de él jamás. ¿Y si realmente lo había hecho mal?

Minerva me había escrito en su carta que tenía que darle una oportunidad a la gente. Pero a la vez, las palabras que él me dijo antes de irme me daban vueltas sin parar en la cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que no me quería contar?

El lunes 21 de Octubre volví a ir a sus clases después de veinticuatro largos días. Pensé que verlo, de algún modo me haría bien, pero fue todo lo contrario. Tenerlo tan de cerca me produjo todavía más dolor. Sus ojos también mostraban dolor. Parecía triste y su voz había perdido todo color.

Verlo de ese modo me partía el corazón. Intenté mantener la vista baja todo el tiempo para no cruzar mi mirada con él, pero hubo un momento en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, causándome una gran punzada en el corazón. Él también quedó afectado perdiendo el hilo de su explicación, y su mirada entristeció aun más. Al final de la clase, quería quedarme y hablar con él, pero algo me impulsó a salir sin hacerlo. ¿Por qué no aceptaba simplemente a contarme lo que ocurría, a ser sincero conmigo? ¿Y por qué no podía yo estar con él sin que me lo contase?

Los dos días siguientes no pasaron muy bien. El tiempo lluvioso no acompañaba mi ánimo. Estuve tentada en muchos momentos en escribirle, pero no lo hice. Cada vez me costaba más reprimir mis impulsos y no podía parar de pensar en él y en lo que Minerva me había escrito.

El miércoles por la noche, justo cuando estaba a punto de escribirle un mensaje, mi teléfono sonó. Como si de telepatía se tratase, era un mensaje de Natural.

—'Sé que no debería contactarte, pero no saber cómo estás me está torturando. Por favor, dime si estás bien. Sólo eso y te dejaré en paz si es lo que quieres'.

Me quedé paralizada un momento, hasta que conseguí reaccionar.

—'Estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe. No puedo ni empezar a describir lo mucho que te echo de menos. Ya no sé si he hecho bien o no, pero creo que merecía saber la verdad, merecía que fueses honesto conmigo'

Lo envié nerviosa. Su respuesta tardó unos minutos.

—'Lo sé y no sabes lo que me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho cuando me lo pediste. Me asusté. Ahora entiendo que debía habértelo dicho. Sé que ya no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero si tan sólo me dieses unos minutos, me gustaría poder contártelo todo, aunque ya sea demasiado tarde. Mereces saberlo.'

No supe qué contestar. Hablar con él sería muy doloroso, pero a la vez, sentía que si pasaba más tiempo sin hacerlo no podría soportar el sufrimiento.

—'De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo quieres que quedemos?' -le escribí.

—'Si quieres podemos quedar mañana, después de clase, en mi despacho.'

—'Vale' -le contesté. - 'Te veo mañana'

—'Muchas gracias. Que descanses'

Resultaba raro enviarse mensajes tan fríos y tan distantes. Lo sentía tan lejos que el sentimiento de desesperación empezaba a apoderarse de mí.

Aquella noche apenas pude dormir. Estaba nerviosa por volver a hablar con Natural cara a cara, pero también asustada por lo que fuese que me iba a decir. Las clases se me pasaron tan lentamente que parecía que alguien estaba parando el tiempo para hacerme sufrir. Miraba el reloj y decidía esperar lo máximo posible antes de volverlo a mirar, pero cuando lo hacía tan sólo habían pasado cinco minutos cuando a mí me parecía casi una hora. Incluso su clase se me hizo eterna. Cuando sonó la sirena, dejé que Natural saliese primero y luego me dirigí a su despacho. Ya podía notar el nudo en la garganta y todavía no había ni entrado.

Abrió la puerta tan guapo como siempre, aunque con esa mirada triste que le acompañaba durante las últimas semanas. Él también parecía nervioso, pero sonrió pidiéndome que entrase. Estar de nuevo en esa sala me hacia recordar la pasión que un día vivimos, y me sentí todavía peor al pensar que seguramente jamás volvería a ocurrir.

—Muchas gracias por haber venido. Sé que no es fácil -me agradeció.

—Es a ti a quien tengo que agradecer el hecho de que quieras contármelo -le contesté sin poder ocultar mi abatimiento.

Estar a su lado sin poder abrazarlo o besarlo era más duro de lo que me imaginé. Natural hizo un gesto como si quisiera abrazarme, pero no supo cómo hacerlo, y yo tampoco le di pie para que lo hiciese.

—Por favor, siéntate - me pidió señalando una silla.

Él también cogió una silla y se sentó a mi lado. Se aclaró la garganta, nervioso, y empezó a hablar.

—Lo que te voy a contar no es fácil para mí, y puede que tampoco lo sea para ti. Quise dejar el pasado atrás sin darme cuenta que tenía que ser sincero contigo. Lo que quise hacer por un bien, me salió mal. Pensé que si no te lo decía sería mejor para los dos, pero me he dado cuenta de que debería haberlo hecho al revés -consiguió decir sin poder ocultar su pena y su arrepentimiento. -Lo primero que tienes que comprender es que mi madre es una persona muy manipuladora. Siempre ha vivido por las apariencias y por lo que pensarán los demás. Tanto a mis hermanas como a mí nos apuntó a los deportes más 'snobs' y a los clubs más selectos de Kalos. Siempre estaba haciendo clases extraescolares y aprendiendo a comportarme como la clase alta. Mi padre jamás lo aprobó. Él quería que nosotros creciésemos en la naturaleza, lejos de todo aquello, pero mi madre siempre es la que tiene la última palabra. No es hasta hace poco que me he dado cuenta de lo dominado que tiene a mi padre, hasta el punto de maltratarlo psicológicamente. Cuando yo tenía veintitrés años, mi madre me obligó a salir con una chica de una familia de buena reputación. Su familia tenía muchas tierras y caballos de carreras, todo lo que le gustaba a mi madre. Tienes que entender que yo estaba sometido bajo mi madre de una manera que jamás nadie debería estarlo. No tenía voluntad propia, siempre hacía lo que ella me decía. Estaba aterrorizado de sus reacciones, de su mirada de desaprobación. Esta chica, Misty, me recordó a mi madre desde el primer momento en que la vi, y algo dentro de mí la odió desde el principio, pero no sé cómo ocurrió que acabé saliendo con ella. Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no era feliz. Parecía que alguien se había apoderado de mi cuerpo y que yo ya no tenía ningún control sobre mi persona. Acabé creyendo, tal y como mi madre no paraba de repetirme, que aquello era lo mejor que podía conseguir, y que debía estar agradecido que Misty quisiese tenerme a su lado. Tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que aquello no era lo que quería, o en conseguir el valor para dejar todo aquello atrás y empezar a vivir mi vida por primera vez. Jamás estuve enamorado de ella, y sé que ella tampoco lo estuvo de mí, pero a ella le iba bien ese estilo de vida. Teníamos un piso en una buena zona que su padre le había regalado, pero siempre estaba fuera, o trabajando o en sus clubs de snobs. Sé que parece una estupidez, pero cuando estás en esa situación, no sabes qué hacer, todo me daba miedo.

Se tomó unos segundos para respirar agobiado por lo que estaba relatando.

—Hacía muchos años que no veía a mi padre tan contento como cuando le dije que me iba a ir y que lo iba a hacer solo. Mi madre no se lo tomó de la misma forma. Me prometió que si me iba me desheredaría por la vergüenza y la deshonra que aquello suponía para su nombre y para el nombre de Misty.

Es por eso que me llama, para recordarme que no es tarde para volver y pedir disculpas, para intentar convencerme que me estoy equivocando. Ella quiere que vuelva con Misty, no por mi felicidad, sino por su reputación. Es ahora, que es estoy fuera de aquél horror, que me doy cuenta de lo mucho que he perdido de mi vida y de lo mucho que tengo que recuperar.

La voz se le entrecortaba.

—Jamás había estado enamorado de nadie hasta que te conocí. Yo pensaba que el amor no existía, pero no es así. Estas últimas semanas que pasamos juntos han sido las más felices de mi vida con diferencia. Jamás voy a volver a aquella vida y no quiero volver a ver nunca más a Misty ni a nada que me recuerde lo mal que me lo hizo pasar y los muchos años que desperdicié a su lado. No quería decírtelo para que no te preocupases, para que no pensases que me iba a ir, porque antes de eso preferiría estar muerto.

Tomó aire e intentó tranquilizarse. Estaba emocionado y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que intentaba reprimir. Yo lloraba en silencio mientras escuchaba su triste historia.

—Touko, sé que no tengo derecho de pedírtelo, pero se me parte el corazón cuando pienso que no voy a estar contigo nunca más. Por favor, te pido que te lo pienses, y si aún así ya no quieres estar conmigo, nunca más te

lo pediré por mucho que me duela. Pero tienes que saber que yo jamás quise hacerte daño y que me he equivocado, y te pido perdón por ello, una y mil veces.

Sin apenas dejarle respirar, aún con las lágrimas en los ojos, me tiré a sus brazos y le besé.


End file.
